The Unexplainable Correna
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: This is the second of my Chronicles. Summary: It's time for Corri to go to school. She finds adventures of her own even without her siblings...she does start school with Fred and George after all.
1. School Shopping

_**A/n: And here we have the next part of the Chronicles. Correna is on her way to school, and though she is not the boy-who-lived, I feel certain 'The Child Born in Death' will have her own problems.**_

Disclaimer: I of course own nothing recognizable...this is just my fantasy.

**Chapter 1: The Shopping Trip**

_Tap…tap…tap. _

"Nagoaway," Correna Dumbledore sleepily mumbled from underneath her mountain of covers. 

_Tap…tap…tap._

"Ugghh, fine you win," the young eleven year-old huffed. She crawled out of her bed and opened the window to let in a large brown owl.

"You know if I was allowed to use a wand, you would be so dead right now," she growled untying the letter from its leg.

The owl ruffled its feathers as though to tell her off and flew out the window.

"Good riddance," she smirked and looked down at the letter. Seeing the crest on the back caused her to give a scream of delight as she bolted from the girls' room and ran into her parents.

It was early August and the family was already back at school.

She jumped onto her father's chest screaming, "It's here! It's here!"

"Wh-what? What's here?" Albus Dumbledore asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes and putting on his glasses.

"My Hogwarts letter silly," she said rolling her eyes. Correna crawled off her dad's chest and snuggled into her mother's arms.

She leaned into her mother's ear and whispered, "Mum, mummy you have to wake up. Mummy my letter is here and I want to get my things."

"When do you want to leave?" Minerva asked pulling the child closer to her, but not opening her eyes.

Albus had to grin watching the two. It was a game they so often played with each other.

Correna would pounce on Albus startling him awake and their conversation would wake Minerva, though she kept her eyes close.

It was a game they only played with Correna and it always made her feel special.

"Mummy I want to leave as soon as we are dressed. How fast can you get ready?" Correna whispered kissing the witch's cheek.

"Can you be ready in twenty minutes?" Minerva asked opening her eyes to see the grinning face of her eldest child.

"Oh yes ma'am I can," she nodded kissing Minerva's cheek again.

"Then I guess that's when we're leaving," Minerva laughed sitting up.

"But who's coming with us?" she worriedly asked furrowing her brow.

"Today is for the queen and princess. All other royalty is to stay behind with the king," Albus said pulling Corri onto his lap and snuggling.

"Oh daddy do you really mean it?" Correna asked as twinkling eyes met twinkling eyes.

"I really do sweetie. We think you need some alone time with your mother," Albus replied.

"Oh thank you so much," she squealed throwing herself into another hug, "and don't worry I'll remember to call her professor."

"Yes I wish it didn't have to be this way," he sighed.

"But as long as we know the truth that's all that matters. I know who my mummy and daddy are and I wouldn't change them for all the galleons in Gringotts," Corri replied hopping off the bed. "Then I suppose I should get ready," Minerva laughed walking toward the shower.

"I'm going to wear my emerald green robes today!" Correna called running out of the room.

Thirty minutes later Correna and her mother were stepping through the Floo network at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Good morning professor!" Tom the barman greeted.

"Good morning Tom," the professor nodded.

"Hi Tom!" Correna greeted excitedly, "I finally get a wand today!"

"Then I shall try and stay on your good side," he laughed as mother and daughter walked to the back of the bar.

* * *

"Oh mummy can I do it? Please oh please let me open it," Corri begged as her mother pulled out her wand.

"I don't see why not my baron," she laughed.

Minerva handed her wand to the child and hoisted her up to reach the bricks. Correna lightly tapped them and watched as it opened to reveal the wonders of Diagon Alley.

"Where to first?" Minerva asked placing her daughter back on the ground and taking her hand.

"Uh robes…and then my Wand!"

The duo walked into Madame Maulkin's and were ushered to the back to be fitted.

"Great Scott Correna, you've grown a foot or so since I last saw you," Madame Maulkin exclaimed!

"Thanks for that," Correna laughed, "I think."

"Why child I wouldn't be surprised if you grow to be as tall as the Professor here," she said nodding to Minerva.

"That would be nice," Correna nodded, "then I could meet daddy eye for eye."

As the two women continued to talk a young girl came up and stood across from Correna.

She had dark brown hair and grey eyes with a smirk that would make your skin crawl.

"Hello," Correna greeted as the girl started to be measured.

"Hello," the girl replied.

"My name's Correna pleased to…"

"I know who you are. You're the little Dumbledore brat that made the papers by registering as an animagus," the child spat.

"That would be correct. Do I know you?" Corri asked eyeing the rude child.

"Velna, Velna Lestrange. Your uncle and the professor killed my parents," she hissed.

"Oh yes," Corri nodded, "an unavoidable accident. I here you and your brother are living with the McNairs."

"Not that you care," she spat and turned away as the adults walked up to them. "Are you ready to go Miss Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall asked?

"I am Professor," Corri nodded hopping off the school, "Bye Velna. I suspect we will be spending a lot of time together." Correna did not here what the Lestrange girl called, but she had a feeling it wasn't good.

* * *

"…….okay try this one…ten inches, unicorn hair, oak." Ollivander sighed handing Correna yet another wand.

She had tried nearly thirty different wands, all to no avail.

She flicked the wand and again nothing happened.

"This…is…hopeless!" she screamed while banging her head on the counter. The lamp next to her shattered.

"I'm sorry Minerva, but I just don't understand it. With you and Albus as her parents...and it's obvious she's powerful," he nodded to the broken lamp.

"Maybe we should try a maker in Paris," Minerva suggested putting a comforting arm around her daughter.

"That might be……..wait a minute," he exclaimed running to the very back of the room.

He returned minutes later with a solemn but elated face.

"Here Miss Dumbledore try this one," he said opening a dark blue box and handing her the wand from inside, "It's Hawthorne, 12 inches, with an ice phoenix core."

Correna took the long black wand in her slender hand and felt a rush of excitement as red sparks hot from the tip.

"Oh yes, yes! I've got one," Correna exclaimed dancing around her mother.

"So I noticed," she laughed.

"Yes it's a very powerful one," he nodded, "The brother to…well," he locked eyes with Minerva, "the brother to the Dark Lord Grindelwald.

"Y-you're joking?" Minerva asked eye widening.

"No professor I'm not. I think it's clear we can expect to see many great things from Correna," he replied.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander," Correna exclaimed!

"You're welcome my dear," he laughed, "its eleven galleons professor."

"Thank you Ollivander and good bye," Minerva replied paying for the wand and exiting the store.

The rest of the day without too many interruptions and soon Professor McGonagall and Correna Dumbledore found themselves in the Menagerie looking for the perfect pet for her to take to school.

All three had agreed that it would be best not to bring the tiger, Arya, into the dorms.

"So what are you looking for?" Professor McGonagall asked as they walked around the shop.

"Uh…well…aha that's it!" Correna exclaimed peering into a dark cage.

The two looked in to see a pair of amber eyes staring back at them.

"I'm not sure you want that cat," the shop keeper replied, "He's not very sociable and he has a terrible temper."

"I think he's cute," Correna said opening the cage.

The shopkeeper closed his eyes and waited for the worst…but it didn't come.

The man opened his eyes to see the black cat with the triangle on its forehead curling up in Correna's arm.

Upon closer inspection he realized she was humming an old Irish tune.

"I want this one Professor. I think he and Arya will get along great," Correna replied.

"All right," the Professor nodded paying for the animal, "What will you call him?" "Salazar," was her daughter's only answer.

The cat purred as though in agreement as they walked out of the shop.

"I think he likes his name," Minerva smiled as they made their way back to the bar.

"I think he does too," Corri laughed and kept the cat protectively to her chest as they Flooed home.

* * *

Just to let you know, yes indeed the Lestranges had kids before they died.

So what kind of shenanigans can this little oddity get into? You have no idea!

What will happen on her train ride I wonder?

Please review!!


	2. The Snake and Badgers Trio

_**A/n: And now we go on the way to school.  
We shall meet new kids and familiars.**_

I've skipped getting ready for the train, because it was really boring. I was there...Correna had everything ready and all she had to do was wait to be taken to the station. Darn her practical Minerva side!!

Ah well...train ride's fun. We get to see some of her eccentricities.

Oh and the chapter gives the hint of this!

**Chapter 2: The Snake and Badgers trio**

The time was 10:56am as a young girl with twinkling blue eyes and ebony hair, pulled back into a tight ponytail, boarded the Hogwarts' Express.

It was her first year and she was very excited about seeing the school from beyond the restricted areas of her life.

She was now free to roam around without the fear of being seen, so needless to say she was greatly anticipating the arrival.

With a final wave to her uncle, the girl set off to find a compartment.

She was lucky and found an empty one. T

he child loaded her trunk on the rack and let her cat out of its cage before settling upside down to read.

The train had been traveling only a few minutes when there was a knock at her compartment door and two children entered.

Both looked to be about the same age as the young ebony haired girl.

The boy was tall and lean with golden hair, sparkling green eyes, and a bright smile.

The girl was of medium height and size with brown hair, a shy smile, and hazel eyes.

"Ello," the boy greeted, "do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all," the blue eyed girl smiled putting up her book and sitting back in her seat.

"Thanks," the brunette shyly muttered sitting across from the strange girl. The boy sat next to her.

"Well I think introductions are in order," the blue eyed child replied holding out her hand, "Correna Harmony Dumbledore at your service."

"Garner Wyatt Watson."

"Elizabeth Margaret Kingston, but you can call me Lizzie." The two children replied shaking Correna's hand.

"So are you any relation to the Headmaster?" Garner asked staring at the young witch.

"Aye, he's my uncle," Correna nodded, "my dad is his brother."

"Wow, you can get away with so much!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"I highly doubt it," she laughed, "but it's not like I won't try."

"So what house will you be in? Gryffindor?" Lizzie asked in awe of the girl in front of her.

She couldn't believe this child was the niece to the greatest wizard of all time.

"I don't know," Correna shrugged, "But I'd rather be in Slytherin."

"Why Slytherin? I heard that's where all the evil wizards come from," Garner said quirking an eyebrow.

"That's why. I want to prove that not all snakes are bad," she said.

"Well I wouldn't want to be," he said.

"Where do you want to go then," Correna asked?

"Hufflepuff I think." "Me too," the two children agreed.

"I see," Correna nodded, "well if we do get the houses we want we'll still be friends right?"

"Friends!?"

"You want to be friends with us?" The two asked.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Correna asked confused.

"Well it's just…well me and Lizzie aren't very rich and I'm a half-blood and Lizzie is a muggle-born," Garner replied.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything. I mean sure I've got money, I'm a pureblood, and my uncle's the greatest wizard of the age; but it doesn't mean we can't be friends. I like you guys. So can we be friends?" Correna replied staring at them with twinkling eyes.

"Sure, I mean if you don't care about us being half and muggle-born. Yeah we can be friends," Garner smiled and Lizzie agreed.

"Great! So are you two related," Correna asked?

"No actually we're neighbors. My parents are muggles and Garner's mum is a witch," Lizzie explained.

"Bit of a nasty shock for my dad when he found out," Garner added with a laugh.

"I guess so," Correna laughed as a sleek black cat, with a white patch of fur in the shape of a triangle on his head, hopped into her lap.

"Oh is that your cat?" Lizzie asked eyeing the creature intently.

"He is," Corri nodded scratching the animal's ears, "His name is Salazar. I named him after one of the four founders."

"He's so cute," Lizzie said eyes shining, "Could I…well would it be all right if I…"

"Would you like to hold him?" Correna asked the girl.

Lizzie nodded her head enthusiastically and held her breath as the cat was laid in her lap.

Correna watched in wonder at the pleasure the small cat brought the girl.

"Do you not have a cat?" she asked watching the interaction.

She could tell Salazar liked Lizzie, and he doesn't take kindly to people.

It was because of his unsociable nature that Corri wanted him. She found an odd attraction to solitary creatures, even though she wasn't one herself.

"No I don't," Lizzie sadly said, "We can't afford one. We could barely afford to let me come to school. If it wasn't for the scholarship I couldn't come."

"Oh," Corri said quietly.

The three children chatted for quite sometime before the snack cart came around.

"Any sweeties for you dears?" the witch asked sticking her head in the compartment.

"Uh no thanks," Garner said shaking his head slowly. It was clear both children wanted something.

"What about you Miss?" the witch asked looking at Correna.

"Yes ma'am. I'd like fifteen chocolate frogs, three pumpkin juices, and three packs of droobles." Correna gave the witch a handful of gold coins and took the snacks.

"You eat a lot," Garner said eyeing the sweets beside Correna.

"I know, but this isn't all for me," she laughed and evenly distributed the food.

"Wow, thanks" Lizzie said watching to see how Corri ate the frogs before she tried.

"Don't mention it." Corri waved, "It's the least I could do since you agreed to be my friends."

"We'll make sure to pay you back though," Garner said.

"No you won't. I don't like people paying me back for being nice. Just be nice to me and my cat and we're square."

"All right," the two children agreed.

The children talked for several hours. Soon the sun was setting and Correna could tell they were almost to the castle.

"I think we should put on our robes. We'll be at school soon," she said standing on her seat to get her trunk down.

Garner left to find a place to dress while Correna and Lizzie changed in the compartment.

As they were dressing Correna noticed Lizzie's robes were incredibly worn and used.

She felt bad about having brand new ones; especially when Garner walked in and his were also used. Though they weren't as worn as Lizzie's.

"Where do you guys live?" Corri asked as they were closing in on the school.

"West Lynn, England. We-we live on the other side of the tracks," Garner quietly replied.

"Hey that's only a little ways from me! I live in King's Lynn," Corri exclaimed, "Small world isn't it?"

"Especially in England," Garner laughed as the train pulled into the station.

The children filed off the train and joined the throngs of first years huddled in a mass.

"Hello Hagrid," Correna greeted the giant of a man that was calling for the new students.

"Ello Corri. Glad to have you here," he winked and led the students to the lake.

"y-you know him?" Lizzie asked clinging to Correna's arm.

"Yeah, he's an old family friend," she nodded as the trio climbed into the boat.

They traveled across the lake up to the castle and were ushered into the castle where they met a very stern looking witch.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the witch greeted, "in just a few minutes you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you do you have to be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now why you are here your house is your family; you'll earn points for your merits and loose them for rule breaking. Now wait here and smarten up," she said leaving them in the hall.

"Oh I'm so nervous," Lizzie said, "what if I fail what ever it is we have to do?"

"Trust me you'll be fine. It's nothing major," Correna reassured as the witch returned.

The students followed her into the Great Hall.

Some stared in awe at the sight and others tried to calm their nerves.

But Correna confidently stood at the front of everyone.

She scanned the table and saw all the signs that her family was greatly anticipating her placement.

She listened to her father give his speech and waited for her named to be called.

"Hey Corri, that's your uncle right?" Lizzie whispered eyeing the man in the bright orange robes that was sitting in the middle of the staff table.

"Yeah it is," Corri whispered back, "sometimes he has bad fashion sense."

Lizzie giggled at her joke as Corri's name was called.

* * *

I decided her placement would be a good cliffe!

Please review!


	3. Sorting Correna

A/n: Correna's reasoning is odd, but hey...that's who she is. Italics is the hat and Correna talking. Parentheses is Correna talking in parsaltongue.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable._

**Chapter 3: A very Surprising Thought**

"Dumbledore, Correna," rang the Deputy's voice as a tall slim, raven haired beauty with crystal blue eyes walked up to the stool.

The child exuded a slight confidence and didn't seem the least bit nervous as the deputy placed the hat on her head.

"_Ah Correna, so nice to see you are finally of age," the hat greeted. _

_"Yes, it's been a long time coming," agreed the young girl, "shall we get on with it, then?" _

_"Yes of course. Always straight to the point…much like your mother," the hat replied. _

_"Yes I've often heard that," she grinned and turned to look toward the deputy. _

_"Well, we should not waste anymore time on your sorting then," replied the hat. _

_"By all means…sort me," she replied crossing her legs and seating up straighter._

"I wonder what's going on under there." Rolonda Hooch asked the medi-witch while they anxiously watched their goddaughter being sorted.

"I don't know," said the nurse, "It seems like she's having a conversation with the hat."

"That's what I thought," Hooch said crossing her arms.

"………_well it seems you have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, courage of a Gryffindor, and the ambition and cunning of a Slytherin. So it seems you could do exceptionally well in either house," mused the hat. _

_"So what's your verdict," she asked? _

_"Ah so the fact that your parents our Gryffindors does not influence you at all," the hat asked? _

_"Of course it does, but I know that eventually mum and dad will accept what house I'm in and it will be alright. The most important thing is that I'm, in a house that will not interfere too much with my goals," she stated. _

_"Wise words. I'm curious as to what house you think would best suit you," he asked? _

_"Let's see," she mused, "I love to learn, I love to plan, I love to play, and I love to help." _

_"A tough choice," the hat agreed. _

_"Indeed…so let's think not in terms of my abilities… for as you said I would do well in all…" _

_"Yes I did," the hat agreed._

_"And I'm a McGonagall-Dumbledore whether the world knows it right now or not…and I know I'm a descendent of the founders…plus I know a great deal about them…so let's think in terms of what would happen when I enter the house," she stated. _

_"And what do you think in terms of your persona and reputation," the hat curiously asked? _

_"Hufflepuff is nice, but I don't think my temper fits the house. Then there is Ravenclaw…I'm studious and love to learn, but I also love a good prank and try not to take myself to seriously…so that's out," she deduced. _

_"Then that leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin," said the hat. _

_"Right and they both have always been my favorites," she sighed, "So let's see…Gryffindor is great, but everyone will expect me to go there. Then there is Slytherin…it's brought great people to the world, both evil and good, but people would be horrified to know I went there." _

_"Then what is it you desire," asked the hat knowing all to well what she was about to say? _

_"I say that people need to get off their high horses and see people for their personalities, not their blood-line and name. I desire to shock the world as me not as a Dumbledore. I desire to show them what true strength and power is," she replied. _

_"Then we shall do this…They want Gryffindor… but I believe a good shocker would be, __**Slytherin**__," the hat screamed and the whole hall went silent!_

"Did I hear right," Poppy exclaimed shaking her ears?

"Yes, I can't believe it either," Hooch hissed.

Everyone stayed completely silent as Correna slowly took the hat off and placed it back on the stool.

"What," she asked seeing everyone's faces, "you act like it's the end of the world that a Dumbledore went into Slytherin. Well I have two words for you all…(Sod off)" she hissed the last to words in parsaltounge, which of coursed shocked everyone even more.

As Correna made her way to the Slytherin table, Professors Dumbledore, Hooch, Pomfrey, and Snape gave a courteous clap till McGonagall regained everyone's attention and continued the sorting.

"So you're a Dumbledore," asked a third-year seated next to her?

"Yes," she replied eyeing the boy.

"Vulcan Cal Crabbe, pleased to meet you," he grinned extending his hand?

"Correna Harmony Dumbledore, delighted to make your acquaintance," she said returning the hand shake and smile.

"You know I think we could be good friends," he said.

Correna watched Lizzie get sorted into Hufflepuff, Velna Lestrange into Slytherin, and later Garner as well before answering.

"Yes," she said eyeing the head table and then turning back to him, "I think we could form a very profitable friendship indeed," she grinned as the announcements were made and they began to eat.

"Are you the headmaster's kid," a fifth-year named Gregory Wesson asked?

"No, my dad runs the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. You know Aberforth Dumbledore," she replied, "Albus is my uncle."

"I didn't know he was married," said a seventh-year named Parker Davies.

"Not many people did," she said.

"Care to elaborate," prodded Vulcan?

"Well you want my life story," she quipped, "Alright…my parents met when dad was in Whales buying goats for some experiment. They fell in love over the beasts and married three months later. I was born in '78, they had quadruplets in '80, and then twins in '83. No one really knows anything about us because we lived in Dublin away from everyone else. But since my mum died last year…father has moved us to a little cottage outside of King's Lynn."

"I'm sorry for your loss. My condolences," replied Vulcan.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"So who was your mother," asked a different third-year.

"Well I am a pure-blood of course," she retorted, "but to satisfy the curiosity for everyone here…my mother's name was Mina Carlotta O'Brien. A pure-blood from Scotland."

* * *

"So what do you two make of it," Hooch asked Minerva and Albus during the staff meeting later that night?

"I believe Corri has decided to shock the world as it were," Albus chuckled.

"But why my house," whined Snape?

"Why is it bothering you now," Minerva snapped?

"You have been poisoning her mind since she was born, and now you have problems with her being in Slytherin," Poppy exclaimed incredulously?

"Well it was a fleeting fantasy really," Snape conceded.

"What I want to know is what was the conversation she had with the hat," piped in Flitwick.

"I would like to know as well," said Sprout.

"Then it seems it was a good idea that I brought the hat with me," chuckled Albus as he laid the sorting hat in the middle of the table.

"Ah Albus so good to be out of the office, but why is it that you have brought me to the staff room," asked the hat?

"Well we wanted to know about the conversation you had with Correna earlier this evening," replied Albus.

"Ah yes that. Quite a shocker I'm sure, but that is what the child wanted," he sighed.

"What does that mean? She wanted to be sorted in Slytherin to start controversy," Flitwick asked bewildered?

"Indeed," answered the hat.

"And you let her," asked Poppy?

"Of course. As you all know I can see bits of the future and I could see enough of Correna that she would do well in any house and is going to have a huge impact on the world with Voldemort…"

A few people flinched at the name.

"And so I gave her the choice and she chose to rebel against the perfect Dumbledore/ Gryffindor image," continued the hat.

"Well could you elaborate on what you saw in her future," Minerva asked?

"I'm sorry but I can not, nor will I tell you anything about your other children. But I will tell you that all seven of them hold the key to ending the war that is coming," said the hat, "and that is all I can say."

"So He-who-must-not-be-named isn't really gone," Poppy somberly asked?

"It seems that he is only in exile," Albus sadly replied.

"So what do we do now," asked Hooch?

"I believe it best that we not linger on this and get a good night's rest because the classes do indeed begin tomorrow," Albus decidedly stated as he and Minerva left arm in arm.

* * *

"So you said that you had quadruplets and twins younger than you right," Vulcan asked as he and Correna sat on a couch in front of the Slytherin common room fire?

"Yes I did. I'm the oldest and they usually rely on me for a lot of things," she said.

"So what are their names? They'll all be coming to Hogwarts right," he asked?

"Of course they are. They're all exceptional," she snapped, "How dare you even suggest a thing."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said waving his arms in defeat, "I was just curious."

"Well don't insinuate about things you have no facts on," she quipped, "and as for their names…well after me comes the four in the order of Kenneth Percival, Jonathan Brian, Andromeda Grace, and Varick Wulfric. Then comes the twins in the order of…Samuel Winston and, my baby, Tabitha Melody."

"Your baby," he asked quirking an eyebrow?

"Yes, well they're all mine really, but especially her. Johnny, Varick, and Tabitha had a bad experience one time when they were younger and have sensed grown very much attached to me."

"So what happened to them," he asked?

"It's a long story," she sighed, "Are you sure you want to know it?"

"I'm sure," he stated as he locked eyes with her.

Crystal blue met darkest ebony and Correna knew that he wouldn't laugh at them, like so many others had.

"Well," she conceded, "I'll tell you. It started about three or four years ago just after my eighth birthday. Mother, father, and the other children were in the village and I was at home…."

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, where none of the students have ever been, Albus and Minerva were being accosted by their younger children.

"Mum, Dad is it true?" Johnny asked as soon as his parents walked into their private quarters.

"Please tell us," Sam pleaded.

"Tell you what? What are you six going on about?" Minerva asked raising an eyebrow.

"Millie said that Corri was sorted into Slytherin. Is it true?" explained Kenny.

"Yes it is," Albus laughed, "and she seemed to cause quite the commotion when she did it."

"Did she speak… really speak parsaltounge," Johnny asked?

"She did," Minerva conceded.

"Yes and we would like to know what it was she said," Albus added eyeing his son.

"Okay, but you have to tell me what she said," he replied.

"It sounded like this," Albus stated and made a few awful and unintelligible hissing sounds.

"Well what did she say," Samuel asked expectantly?

"She told everyone to Sod Off!" Johnny laughed.

"That sounds like something Corri would do," agreed Varick.

The others agreed and had a good laugh about there elder sister's ways before their parents ushered them off to bed.

"Does that mean it's okay to go were ever we want when we get to school?" Varick asked his brothers late that night after their parents had left the room.

"I think so, I mean if Corri can why not us," Kenneth voiced from the dark.

"Then I want to be in Slytherin," Jonathan decided.

"I don't know where I want to go," replied Varick.

"I'll take what I get," yawned Kenny as they all fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"…And that's why they cling to me," Correna said as she finished her tale, "I even share a room with Tabitha because she always wants be close by, which makes me going to Hogwarts very hard."

"I can imagine. And I can see why she stays so close to you," Vulcan replied eyeing the beauty before him.

"It's not just that though," she continued, "I've always been like a second mother to her and the others. I guess that's why you'll probably here them call me Mama Cor when they come here. Especially Tabitha. She is the smallest and weakest of the seven of us. Tabitha and Sam were premature. Sam was born first perfectly fine, but it seems that Tabitha did not get as many nutrients when in the womb and was very small when born. She was in the PICU unit of St. Mungo's for two months before we could bring her home. Mother was so distraught…she didn't get out of bed for the whole two months and dad stayed by her side the entire time. My uncle had to look after us… and I was the only one that went to see her. I went everyday and spent hours there reading and talking and singing to her. Then when she was finally able to come home she cried for the first three nights. Of course we finally realized she was crying because she couldn't see me, so we moved her crib in my room and she's been there ever since. I even woke up every time she did and fed and changed her diapers. She's been mine ever since."

"If that's the case…I think I'd be clingy too. What will she do if she doesn't get sorted into this house later," he asked?

"I don't know…will cross that bridge when we come to it," she yawned, "well I'm going to bed. First classes are tomorrow after all."

"Agreed," he laughed as they went to their separate dorms.

* * *

"Itha, what's this," Minerva asked her youngest daughter as she was tucking her in that night.

She had taken a small package and letter off of the night table next to Tabitha's bed.

"I don't know mummy?"

"Looks likes it's addressed to you kitten," Albus replied leaning over his wife's shoulder.

"Really," the girl asked shocked as she took the letter from her mother.

As she saw the elegant way her name was written in the familiar blue ink, Tabitha knew immediately who had sent it.

"It's from Mama Cor, daddy," she exclaimed ripping open the envelope and reading the letter……

**_My darling Melody,_**

**_ I hope you and the rest of my troublemakers are fine. I know we will miss each other terribly over the next few months since we will not see each other everyday, but I will always be thinking of you all. Especially you my baby. _**

**_ I know I can't come and sing you to sleep, and I know you can't sleep without looking at me either…so I give you a gift that I hope will help. I made and enchanted it myself. I wait to be greeted with a letter at breakfast tomorrow telling me if it has helped. Sleep well my darling…for it will be Christmas vacation before you know it._**

**_Forever Yours,  
Mama Cor_**

"What a lovely letter," replied Albus, "I wonder what's in the box?"

"As do I," agreed Minerva, "why don't you open it."

The child obliged and quickly tore through the wrapping to find an ornately carved music/jewelry box.

Tabitha ever so slowly opened the box and it started to play music as a voice began to sing.

The voice was calming and quiet, and was soon accompanied by a hologram image of Correna simply smiling at Tabitha.

"I-it's Corri," Tabitha whispered as she watched her sister's head spin around her.

"A fine gift wouldn't you say so," asked her father?

"Oh yes. I'm sure I can sleep now," Itha smiled.

"Then we'll leave you to sleep our little kitten," Minerva whispered as she and Albus kissed their daughter's head and left the room.

"I believe we have a very talented witch in the making," Albus mused later that night as they to went to bed.

"It seems so. It seems she's also a very caring witch," she sighed.

"Yes it will be interesting to see how all their lives unfold," he said as they snuggled together.

"Indeed it will," she agreed as they fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

Well there you go. The Dumbledore prodigy is a snake!

Please review.


	4. First Classes

**_A/n:Time for the first day of classes where we see just how bold Corri is. Just a filler of sorts.  
_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

**Chapter 4: First Classes**

"So what classes do you have," Vulcan asked Correna at breakfast after the schedules had been passed out.

"Hmm? What," she asked looking up from the letter she was reading, "What did you say Vulcan?"

"I asked what classes you have," he said bemused.

"Uh let's see…today I have double transfiguration, history of magic, lunch, and then double potions. Oh this is going to be fun," she exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but at least you'll end the day with Professor Snape," he pointed out.

"True, ah well…better get to class. I don't want to make the deputy angry my first day do I," she laughed as she and a few other first years left for McGonagall's class.

Arriving five minutes early, Correna gracefully took a seat in the front and began reading her transfiguration text book.

Soon after many other Gryffindor and Slytherin first years filed in, quickly followed by Professor McGonagall.

The room quickly fell to silence as she shut the door and walked up to her desk, where she placed a pure white kitten and then turned toward the students.

"Transfiguration is a most noble and precise art of magic. It takes a great deal of concentration and control, to which I hope by the end of your seven years here you, will all be able to do this," she exclaimed ending her speech as she waved her wand at the table in the corner.

It immediately changed into a brown hound dog that ran across the room before she turned it back to its original state.

Many of the students oohed and awed, and some were struck dumb; but Correna seemed absolutely uninterested in this feat of magic as she lazily returned to her textbook.

"Now today we will be turning matchsticks into needles. So if everyone will take a matchstick," the professor replied as the sticks settled themselves on the desk, "I want you all to flick your wrist as if you are cracking a whip and say the incantation on the board."

For the next several minutes the room was filled with mutterings as the Professor walked around the room giving encouragement where needed.

As many children were having a rather difficult time with the spell, Correna had successfully turned three matches into needles.

She was just about to perform the task again when the small white kitten jumped off the Professor's desk and found its way into her lap.

Not at all perturbed by the sudden intrusion, Correna continued with her transfigurations while absentmindedly stroking the young cat.

The girl was not even bothered by the sudden appearance of her professor by her desk, unlike the young Gryffindor next to her who promptly jumped at the sudden noise.

"Excellent job Miss Dumbledore, a natural. Ten points to Slytherin," McGonagall nodded.

"Thank you Professor," she smiled. "

Yes," Minerva half smiled and then turned cold and hissed, "Is there any reason you think your skill warrants holding my cat? I assume that since you have befriended some of the elder students that you know I do not tolerate anyone touching any of my cats; especially this one."

"I am aware of this rule Professor, as I am aware that the kitten was the one who initiated the visit. I did nothing but scratch her ears, so if you think that deserves taking the points you just gave me away then by all means…but remember dear Deputy that you would not want to appear to show favoritism to your house would you," she sneered as she received a rather scary glare.

If looks could kill, Correna would have certainly been six feet under, but it seemed that the look did not bother her at all.

The students watched with bated breath as McGonagall took the cat from the Slytherin's hands and set it back on the desk.

The lesson then continued with out another hitch and hours later the children found themselves in the Great Hall having lunch.

* * *

"Did you really say that," Wesson disbelievingly asked as one of the first years retold Correna's story.

"I did," she nodded, "but I was not in any wrong because it was the kitten that instigated the whole thing."

"But still I can't believe she didn't dock you points or give you a detention…th-that's just so unlike her," he stuttered.

"Yes well I can be very persuasive," she grinned as she finished her yogurt and left for potions.

* * *

Very short I know, but I thought Potions deserved it's own chapter.

Please review.


	5. Potions and Detentions

_**A/n: This chapter is a bit sad, but I felt we needed it. Also just to let you know...Correna started school with the Weasley twins.  
A/n2: Italics is mind talking.**_

**Chapter 5: Potions and Detentions  
**

"Today we will be working on a simple calming draught," Snape stated as he waved his wand at the board and instructions appeared, "You may begin and when you are finished you will place a sample on my desk."

The Gryffindors and Slytherins got straight to work.

Being very skilled at potions, it didn't take very long at all before Correna had finished her potion and placed it on the Professor's desk.

The potion in the vial was perfect, the exact consistence and color it was supposed to be.

As she was cleaning up her area an explosion was heard in the back.

"Messrs. Weasley! What did you two do?" Snape screamed walking to the back of the room.

"We don't know Professor, it just blew up," the exclaimed to ginger-headed twins.

"That's because you obviously haven't a clue as to what you are doing," he snapped looking at the vile grey concoction swimming around the cauldron.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your lack of concentration and you will make the potion again," he said cleaning out the cauldron and walking back to his desk.

The twins gave a collective groan and went back to the potion.

Professor Snape sat back down at his desk and began examining the vials already there.

After looking at three of them he locked eyes with a young girl and said, "Miss Dumbledore?"

"Yes Professor," she asked?

"Where exactly did you learn to concoct this fine sample? I highly doubt you are this adept at such a fine art," he said.

"That is where you are wrong," she laughed, "My mother used to say I was a natural and my uncle used to give me private lessons. He said 'potions are a subtle and skilled art that not many people are capable of performing, and that I have the predisposition for it.' My uncle is a very skilled potions master."

"And who is this uncle," he asked knowing all to well who it was.

"That I can not divulge, sorry. Just someone on my mother's side of the family," she laughed.

"Very well then Miss Dumbledore," he curtly nodded, "for your tongue and cheek you must help the Weasley twins and all three of you have detention tonight."

"Yes Professor," she nodded and went to the back of the room.

With her help the twins were able to make a decent version of the draught before heading to dinner.

"Hey thanks a lot for the help Dumbledore," Fred replied.

"We never would have finished it with that bat staring at us," added George.

"To bad you got detention though, what you did in McGonagall's and Snape's classes today were classic," Fred grinned and George nodded.

"Your welcome, and thanks for that. I guess we'll see each other after dinner then," she waved and walked to her table.

* * *

"Are you trying to get expelled on your first day?" a first-year Slytherin asked at dinner.

"No Briggs I'm not," Corri hissed, "I merely do not see the point in letting the teachers walk all over me. My mother always told me to stick up for myself no matter who is breathing down your neck."

"But to mouth off to McGonagall and Snape makes you either very daring or completely mental," Vulcan laughed.

"Then I guess I'm mental," she laughed in her melodious tone.

Her laugh sent shivers down Vulcan's spine that he tried to control.

He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew there was something strange and oddly familiar about this girl.

"Well if you will please excuse me," she said standing up, "I believe I have a detention to go to."

Vulcan watched her sweep out of the room with her robes billowing behind her, like that of Snape's.

Watching her leave he was struck with the thought that he had seen her before.

Correna joined the Weasley twins in the hall, it just wasn't right for Gryffindors and Slytherins to be seen together, and together they walked down to the dungeons.

They reached the potions classroom and Correna confidently knocked on the door.

"Enter," Snape said opening the door. The three children came in the room as he shut the door.

"Messrs. Weasley and Weasley will clean my cauldrons," Snape crisply replied pointing to the sink.

The boys got to work while the Professor and Correna locked eyes with each other. 

_"Any special reason why I get a detention for telling the truth?" she asked through Occulemency. _

_"Is it true you back talked your mother?" he asked quirking an eyebrow. _

_"I was playing a part. Tabs jumped in my lap, what was I supposed to do," she asked? _

_"Good point," he conceded._

"So what am I to do Professor?" Corri asked speaking aloud.

"Since you claim to have a profound ability at concocting potions, Miss Dumbledore," he sneered, "I want you to grade these seventh year potion samples."

Correna looked at the desk were sat thirty or so vials.

She clicked her teeth and said, "All righty then."

The Weasley twins stared in wonder as Correna sat at Snape's desk and started checking over the potions.

"What's he trying to do embarrass her?" Fred asked his brother.

"I don't know, but it's weird he's trusting a first-year with grading seventh-year potions," George replied.

"Is there a problem Weasley and Weasley?" Snape asked turning to eye the boys.

"No sir," the said and returned to the cauldrons.

"Excuse me Professor," Correna said thirty minutes later.

"Yes Miss Dumbledore?"

"Uh well…you….well from what I've seen they were attempting to make Polyjuice potion…but uh this one…well you should look for yourself," she said handing him the grey liquid.

Professor Snape took the vial and smelled the liquid; he had to choke back the vomit that rose to his throat.

It was not the smell of Polyjuice at all but the smell of, "La muerte en la más pura forma," he said shocked.

"I was afraid you say that," she sighed.

"What is it?" Fred asked walking over to Corri's left side.

"In English it means death in the purest form," said Correna, "one drop will kill you in seconds."

"How in Merlin's name did somebody mix that up?" George asked standing next to her right.

"Actually Mister Weasley there are two crucial ingredients that separate these two potions and only someone who as an aptitude for knowing the differences could make it," Severus replied.

"So what reason could a seventh year have for making it," Fred asked?

"That's the million dollar question isn't it?" Correna quipped looking at the grade sheet, "Professor, it says this was made my Rudolph Lestrange."

"I shall have to have a talk with him," Severus nodded, "you two can return to your common rooms," he added looking at the Gryffindors."

"But what about Correna?" George asked as they stood by the door.

"I don't think it concerns you where one of my house is," he curtly replied, "now leave before I deduct points."

"Go on I'll be fine," she winked as the twins ran out.

When the two were sure the Gryffindors were indeed gone they dropped their act.

"Bloody hell, Dracula how could he make this and you not notice?" Correna exclaimed pounding the desk.

"I was assisting some of the others. I can't see everything you know," he said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You mean you were harassing a bunch of Gryffindors," she said coolly.

"Don't take that tone with me," he hissed.

"I'm not taking any tone. I'm just pointing out that the great and mighty greasy bat is such because he favors Slytherins! He favors serpents over everyone else because it was his house. Never mind the fact that he is a professor and no longer a major death eater! Never mind that every other head treats them all as fairly as possible!" she screamed pacing the classroom.

Severus just watched her rant.

He realized Albus was right about the beauty of an angry Scottish woman.

"Dracula, why do you insist on living in the past? We are meant to learn from it not hold grudges on it. What James Potter and Sirius Black did to you was twenty years ago! You forgave his son, though he doesn't know he is James's son, why can't you forgive the house?" she asked exasperatedly.

"It's complicated," he said.

"How? How is it Dracula? I want you to tell me how you can stand there and defend the ones that shut you out. The ones that let you in only when they realized your power. How can you let the ones that took you in, the lions that raised you when your parents deserted you, how can you look me in the eye and honestly tell me it's right?" she asked staring at him with a cold fierceness.

A fierceness that every time he saw it made him more fearful then anything the dark lord had ever had him do.

It bothered him so much that he had to turn away.

Correna sighed putting a delicate hand to her smooth forehead.

"I think you should take sometime to think about the direction you've been in for the last thirteen years. You are my brother, my uncle, and my godfather. You are a man I completely and fully trust," she said walking toward the door, "and when you've made a decision…that's when I'll let you have me."

As her words sunk in he turned to speak, only to find the door left open where she had been.

* * *

Late that night Severus Snape was laying a wake raking his brain over what his goddaughter had said.

Her words echoed in his mind to the point of driving him mad.

She was right of course, always was, but what to do about it?

As his wife peacefully slept next to him; Severus racked his brain for what he could do.

The sun started to rise when he knew what he had to do.

He would first deal with the Lestrange child, and then work on his favoritism.

Getting ready that morning he only hoped Correna was not serious about her threat.

* * *

No this is not a Snape ship with Correna...that is just wrong. Snape and Hooch are happily married! Correna just speaks more freely then she should and yes...she is serious about not speaking with him.

The next chapter skips to the weekend where Correna makes a fascinating discovery.

Please review.


	6. Finding the Founders

_A/n: This is AU and my fantasy so the following chapter can happen people!! Oh and I'll get back to the Snape problem later._

_A/n2: Just so you know...Correna found the Marauders map in Fitch's office when she was seven._

Parentheses is parsaltongue.

**Chapter 6: Finding the Founders**

Only eleven years old and Correna was already showing profound magical abilities.

She was acing every one of her classes and had finished her homework Friday night.

This is why she was roaming the corridors on Sunday night.

She knew she shouldn't be out after curfew, but she couldn't sleep and didn't feel like helping her classmates, so she had decided to roam around.

"This is ridiculous," she sighed placing her map back in her jacket pocket, "obviously the Marauders didn't know about this corridor, and because of this I can only deduce that not even dad knows about it. This means that I have no idea where I am! How is it that I've lived here for eleven years and have been a student for two months and have gotten completely lost? Then again it is remarkable that I have found a hallway that no one knew about," she rambled while wondering the hall, "So I have two choices. Option one: I could try and find my way back to a recognizable spot and get even more lost and flustered. Or Option two: I could let curiosity get the better of my judgment and investigate this place."

"It's a tough choice. I like two," exclaimed a deep male voice from the dark.

"No I think she should choose one. It's late and the child needs to sleep," scolded a shrill female voice.

"I disagree. A Slytherin should always know their whereabouts, and if they don't they need to learn. She should choose two," continued another male voice.

"Ah he finally agrees with me," laughed the first male voice.

"That settles it then the world is over if these two agree," quipped a different female voice.

"Oh this is nonsense," shrilled the first voice, "why don't we just wait and see what the girl decides?"

"Which is why you are the witch of intelligence," said the other female voice and then the hall was once again quite.

"Well that was odd," Correna said more to herself, "I've evidently run across a hall full of portraits."

"Oh she is a smart one," laughed one of the male voices, "perhaps she is one of yours dear."

"No I don't think I've ever heard her in the common room," said the shrill female voice.

"That's because she is one of mine," replied the other male voice.

"But she sounds to nice to be one of yours," replied the shrill voice.

"Wait a darn minute," Correna snapped and the voices fell silent, "This can not go on. If you want to discuss me then you at least deserve to see me. Flottaison allume!"

And the hall was filled with many floating orbs of light that illuminated the entire hall. Looking up from where she was standing, Correna saw that the four voices were coming from a large portrait.

The portrait was of two men and two women.

The men were dressed in elegant dress robes.

They were each standing behind a woman seated in a large golden chair and also wearing elegant dresses.

Upon closer inspection, Correna saw that each person wore a pendant with a different house crest on it.

"I must say this is much better," replied the blonde hazel eyed woman with the golden dress and Hufflepuff crest. Her hair was pulled back in a French twist.

"Indeed, now we can see this young lady, who I must say is quite a beauty," smiled the ebony haired brown eyed woman in the blue dress with the Ravenclaw crest. Her hair hung around her face in loose curls.

"Hang on, pause and rewind this whole thing. Isn't that the little Dumbledore prodigy? She's the little girl Albus gushes over right," asked the handsome raven haired blue eyed man standing behind the woman in the blue dress. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and he wore crimson robes with a golden Gryffindor crest.

"Yes I believe you're right," smiled the blonde woman, "but how is it that she was put in your house dear? I was so certain she'd be one of Ric's," she said looking up at the man behind her.

He was wearing green robes with a Slytherin crest. He had grey eyes and his ginger hair was trimmed and sleeked back.

"I have no idea, but she fits in very well. One of the most intelligent and cunning children to ever come through my house," he grinned.

"Pardon my intrusion in your fascinating conversation, but am I correct in presuming you to be the Founders of this grand school," Correna asked the portrait residences?

"We are," smiled the raven haired man, "I'm Godric Gryffindor, this scoundrel next to me is my brother Salazar Slytherin, the lovely goddess in front of me is my wife Rowena Ravenclaw, and the lovely yet poor dear next to her is Sal's wife Helga Hufflepuff."

"I'm very pleased to meet all of you," she curtsied, "Though I dare say I wonder why you are here and not in father's quarters."

"Ah come in to our staff room and we shall tell you our story," Godric grinned as the portrait swung open.

* * *

Correna entered through the portrait hole to a very elegant room.

This room was far less cluttered and better decorated than the staffroom the other professors used.

It had four large desks made of a dark wood in each corner of the room, a large fireplace that looked to be made of ivory, hundreds of books lined two walls, and a portrait of each founder were on the other two walls.

In the middle of the room there was a large Turkish carpet, four very comfortable looking armchairs in each of the house colors, and two black couches were in between them.

"This is very nice," she commented looking at the founders' portraits, "but I don't see why I had to come in here. Couldn't I have just talked to your pictures outside?"

"My dear we did not bring you in here to talk to pictures," Godric laughed as he and the others stepped out of their frames.

"We brought you here to talk to us face to face. Well as close as you can get," Rowena added.

Correna's jaw dropped and she stared in wonder at the people before her.

"Y-you…y-you're a-alive?" she stammered her eyes growing wider by the minute. "No my dear, we are dead," Helga replied softly smiling.

Correna just stared as she fell to her knees and started mumbling in parsaltongue, ("This is wrong, this is so wrong. I've finally lost it…my dreaming and fantasizing has finally pushed me beyond dad's insanity!")

("I don't know about that. Your father is rather strange,") Slytherin laughed in parsaltongue causing the girl to jump slightly.

He had kneeled down just a few steps away from her.

"Y-you understood me?" Correna asked slowly crawling over to the wizard.

"I can indeed my dear," he said tucking a loose curl behind her ear, "I was one of the first parsaltongues after all."

"You can touch me as well?" the girl asked amazed that the man's touch did not feel like a ghosts at all, but in fact was gentle and warm.

"Can I touch you?" she asked inching closer.

"I suspect so," he replied leaning forward.

Correna shyly reached her hand out and stroked his check.

She could feel the warmth radiating from him and the bristle on his chin.

"Wow," she breathed and then launched herself into the wizard's arms, "Oh Lord Slytherin I've always wanted to meet you! Your stories are my favorites!"

"Well I'm very glad to hear that," the wizard laughed, "but don't you think you should be hugging your grandfather?"

Correna pulled back from the wizard looking confused.

"My grandfather is in Godric's Hollow. Why would I hug him?"

"Not Dumbledore," Slytherin said shaking his head and turning the girl around, "you my dear are the heir of Godric Gryffindor!"

"Actually she's like my eighteenth great granddaughter," Godric said smiling.

Correna ran into the wizard's arms, "Oh this is the coolest thing ever! I'm Gryffindor's granddaughter and Slytherin's niece! Could this get any better?" she excitedly mumbled into his neck.

"You're forgetting us," Rowena said as she and Helga sat on one of the couches.

"Oh yeah," Correna smiled and hopped out of Godric's arms to hug the other women.

She then sat in between them as the men sat on the other couch.

"So what are you exactly? I know you're not living, but you're not ghosts either right?" she asked looking at the founders.

"No we are not. We are in fact memories preserved in this room. It's a spell Rowena experimented with a long time ago. We can move in and out of all of our portraits and give certain advice to the headmaster and his heads of house, but we can only materialize here," Salazar explained.

"Oh…well…I guess that makes since," Correna said her head wrinkling in thought as her stomach started growling, "Oops sorry."

"Hungry are you?" Helga laughed looking down at the child.

"A little ma'am," Correna admitted.

"Don't call us that," Helga said.

She waved her wand and a plate of goodies appeared and landed on the coffee table in front of them.

"Then what should I call you?" Correna asked picking up a sandwich.

"Contrary to popular belief, I like to be called Uncle Sal or Uncle Salazar," Slytherin replied.

"And I prefer Granddad Ric," Gryffindor smiled.

"I like Granny Ro," Ravenclaw smiled.

"And I like Aunt Helga," Hufflepuff added.

"All right then," Correna nodded swallowing her food, "then that's what I'll call you. I'm Correna by the way. Correna Harmony Dumbledore."

Godric gave a look of disgust at the child's name but said nothing.

"So what do you guys do when you're in here," she asked?

"What ever we want to," Salazar replied, "But I confess that as of late we have been having many heated debates about you."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the talk of the school. We haven't seen anyone as smart as you since your parents came through here," Godric replied.

"Yes and we were hoping you would allow us to give you help every now and then," Rowena added.

"What do you mean? Like train me or something," Correna asked?

"If that's what you want to call it," said Salazar.

"If you think you can teach me…then by all means," Correna nodded.

"Then let's start with this table," he exclaimed banishing the food back to the kitchen, "I assume you understand wandless magic?"

"Aye. My parents use it every now and then," Correna nodded.

"Well we plan to teach you to use it all the time. A wand is merely a channel for magic, for those who need more control. For those that can learn to control their core there is no end to what they can do," he explained.

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked pocketing her wand and standing up.

"I will presume you are gifted in Transfiguration as much as your parents are so I want you to turn this table into a green dog," he replied.

"Why green?" she asked eyeing the wizard.

"I like the color," he shrugged.

Correna nodded and looked at the table as Slytherin began to instruct her.

"Take a deep calming breath and center all your thoughts on the table. Keep your eyes on it and watch as it turns into the creature you want."

She did as she was told and was amazed as the table slowly took on the form of a green blood hound.

"I-I did it," she squealed and flung herself into the man's arms.

"Very good indeed," Salazar grinned, "and just imagine how much you can do when Ric and I get through with you."

"Oh I can't wait!" she exclaimed as the clock on the mantle struck two in the morning.

"Oh dear, Corri needs to be getting to bed," Rowena exclaimed getting up.

"Yes it wouldn't do for her to miss any classes," Helga added.

The men agreed and reentered their portraits as Correna left through the entrance.

When she got back out in the all way she bid farewell to the founders.

An hour later she made it back to her rooms, sometimes the castle is helpful, and got a few winks before class.

* * *

I told you she'd have adventures of her one. The founders will be very intrumental to Correna in yers to come. But they are not as wonderful as everyone thinks.

The next chapter will go a little deeper into the founders antics, and after that I'll get back to schooling and her relationship with Snape.

please review!


	7. The Truth About the Founders

_**A/n: Ppl I need more reviews please!! It boosts myself esteem!  
A/n2: This chapter is for fun, just to show how the founders act around Correna.**_

**Chapter 7: The Truth About the Founders**

Because she was still not talking to her godfather, Correna got to know the founders very well.

Every night she was unable to sleep for a long period of time, which was in fact almost every night, she would find her way the Founding Staffroom and spend hours talking with them. She was learning many things from them, some good some bad.

One fact in particular was that the four founders acted more like hormonal teenagers than the four greatest witches and wizards of their age.

This was made true one night when Godric had talked them all into playing a game of Monopoly. (The founders were quite fond of muggle games.)

"Oh yeah! You landed on Boardwalk and it has a hotel so that's……2000 dollars! Pay up big brother," Godric laughed holding his hand out to Salazar.

"Brainless half wit," Salazar mumbled paying his brother.

"Whose turn is it?" Correna asked as she sat curled up in her uncle's lap.

"Helga's," Salazar replied handing his wife the dice. She rolled and landed on Reading Railroad.

"Bam baby, that's 200 dollars," Godric cried cheerfully.

"For the love of Pete will you shut up!?" Rowena cried as she rolled and landed on Tennessee Avenue, "Damn."

"14 dollars my wife," Godric sneered as his wife paid him the money.

"Shut up and roll," Salazar snapped.

The only thing keeping him from attacking his brother was the fact is niece was in his lap.

"Okay, okay sheesh," Godric replied. He rolled the dice and landed on Park Place.

"Uh okay, Corri you roll," he hurriedly said giving her the dice.

"Not so fast granddad. We own Park Place," she said smiling up at her Uncle, "and we have a hotel too so you owe us…."

"You owe us 1500 dollars little brother," Salazar sneered.

"Oh fine," Gryffindor huffed handing Correna the money.

Salazar then took the dice and readied to roll.

"How bout a wee bit a luck lassie?"

"Certainly Uncle," she grinned and lightly blew over the dice.

Slytherin rolled and landed on a chance, Correna picked up the card and read aloud…

"Advance to the nearest utility. If unowned you may buy it from the bank. If owned roll again and pay ten times the roll."

"So are you going to buy it?" Rowena asked as Helga moved the little horse to electricity.

"Of course," Slytherin nodded handing his money to Correna who in turn gave it to Rowena.

The game continued on for another hour and a half till Slytherin stood up, spinning Correna around as she said in sing-song...

"We beat Gryffindor! We beat Gryffindor! We are the coolest!"

"That we are my lass," Slytherin laughed.

"They cheated," Gryffindor sulked while the women put up the game.

"I don't know what's worst to watch," Rowena sighed, "my husband winning and yours loosing or my husband loosing and _yours_ winning."

"I don't either, but Salazar and Correna do look cute together don't they?" Helga sighed watching her husband throwing his niece in the air.

"They do look cute. You think the students would ever believe what we're seeing?" Rowena asked banishing the box back to its self.

"I doubt it. How many people would believe its Gryffindor that sulks and Slytherin that's the big softie that gets Corri to squeal? She is so adorable I can't believe she's yours and Godric's," Helga replied.

"Let alone one of your husband's serpents," laughed Rowena.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Helga huffed crossing her arms.

"Only that you and your husband have yet to have anyone in your house that amounts to anything. None of your students' ambitions as done anything for this world," Rowena sneered.

"Why how dare you suggest such a thing," Helga screeched.

The two women eyed each other with a predatory glare before Helga jumped over the table and tackle Rowena to the ground.

Correna and the men stopped what they were doing and watched as two women, know for their composure under pressure, attacked each other like to lions in a coliseum.

"You know…you four act like a bunch of teenagers," Correna said looking at her grandfather and uncle, "I think I'm going to bed. See you next time," she said hugging them both and leaving them to handle their wives.

* * *

Short but...I think funny. Press the button ppl!


	8. The Trio and The Twins

_**A/n: Just a bit more fun till we get back to Severus and Correna. Enjoy.**_

Disclaimer: I of course own nothing.

**Chapter 8: The Trio and the Twins**

"Are you sure we aren't going to get caught?" Lizzie asked as they sat couched behind a suit of armor.

It was late Wednesday afternoon after classes and Correna, Lizzie, Garner, Fred, and George were crammed like sardines in an alcove outside of Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"Yes I am now hush," Corri hissed as she examined a piece of parchment.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Lizzie whispered.

"Come on Kingston…"

"Where's your since of fun?" Fred and George asked.

"It flew out the window when I realized what Corri just talked me into," she said dryly.

"Are you done fighting? It's about to go down," Garner said looking over Corri's shoulder at the parchment.

The children waited with baited breathe as they heard Professor Flitwick come down the hall with what sounded like a student.

Garner peaked over Corri and saw it was first year Slytherin James Briggs.

"Ooh Corri let me do it. I owe him," he whispered inclining toward the student.

"Yeah I guess you do," she nodded handing a remote control detonator to him, "Just count to three and push the little red button."

Watson nodded and pushed the button. There was a loud explosion and scream as smoke filled the hall.

"Time to make our escape," she called as they crawled out from the armor and ran down the hall.

They turned two corners before stopping to catch their breath and then quietly following the throngs of students going to see the commotion.

They again reached the hall to innocently witness what looked like a paint bomb had gone off in the Charms hall.

A first year Slytherin and the Charms Professor were covered in paint.

"What happened here?" Professor Snape asked walking up behind the five snickering students.

"We haven't a clue Professor. Now if you'll excuse us," Correna coldly replied as she left the hall, the other four following her closely behind.

Professor Snape sent all the students off and sent Briggs to take a shower as he and Flitwick entered Filius's office.

"She's still not talking to you huh?" Filius asked cleaning the paint off his robes and pouring two glasses of bourbon.

He gave one to Snape.

"No she isn't," he sighed, "I really miss her."

"I know. We all do," Filius sighed, "She's closer to you than her own father. Why her first word wasn't ma-ma or dada it was…."

"It was Sevus," he lightly smiled, "and she said it when James was holding her. Made my day."

"The biggest smile on your face since Victoria called you dad," Filius agreed.

"And now I've lost her," Severus sighed drowning his drink, "now she only talks to me in a cold hiss. It almost sounds like the dark lord was talking to me."

"I know it's been a month or so, but I'm sure she'll come around probably even before Christmas," Filius reassured.

"Maybe. Thanks for the drink it helped, but I think you need to find the culprits who messed up your hall," he said standing up.

"It's not a question of finding them but of finding the evidence," Filius laugh, "the only thing I've got is her style and that's circumstantial."

"Glad I don't have to," Severus quipped as he exited the office.

* * *

"That was bloody genius! All hail the prank queen, we bow down to your awesome brain power," George said actually kneeling.

"Where have you been all our lives?" Fred asked kissing her hand.

"Is this really necessary?" Garner asked watching the groveling Gryffindors.

"Are you kidding? Could you imagine what we could have done if she had lived with us? What we could do with her brain?" George asked standing back up.

"Same thing I did probably," Correna laughed, "and what I do now!"

She waved her wand at the twins causing Garner and Lizzie to fall apart laughing.

She conjured a mirror and the boys saw themselves dressed in skirts with their hair in pigtails and bright green lipstick.

"I think I'm in love," Fred said looking at her handiwork, "Oh great Prank Queen will you come away with me? Together we shall cause great chaos!"

"Yeah uh….I think I'm going to supper. Bye," Correna waved and headed for the great hall.

* * *

Totally dorky I know, but I thought it was funny.

Press the button. You know you want to.


	9. Speaking and Crushing

_**A/n: Well ppl we're back to Severus and Correna. Hope you like.**_

**Chapter 9: Speaking and Crushing**

It had been two months since the start of term.

Two months since the poison had been made, two months since the founders' secret room had been discovered, and two months since Correna had spoken to her godfather in any way besides student to professor.

Though the students didn't notice anything, the family of professors did. They noticed their friend looked more troubled than normal and that he wasn't eating.

"Albus, I'm very worried about Severus. Poppy says he hasn't been eating," Minerva said at dinner one November night.

"I am aware of this my dear. Our Ice Princess has not been eating either. Look on as we see two of our children wasting away," he sighed nodding toward Professor Snape and the Slytherin table.

At the table sat Correna, picking at her food.

Surprisingly, to Minerva and Albus, Vulcan Crabbe had snaked his arm around her shoulders and was trying to coax her into eating.

* * *

"Hey come on Corri you need to eat," he said quietly, "You're getting skinny as a rail."

"I'm just not hungry," she sighed.

"Corri you've been like this for months. It's not healthy," he said, "If you don't start eating the Headmaster might get word to your dad."

"We wouldn't want that would we," she laughed dryly and ate a few bits.

"See now that wasn't so hard was it?" he teased giving her a one armed hug while eating his dinner.

"Easy for you to say; you don't have an arm squishing you together," she quipped.

"Oh sorry," he said and let go of her arm.

"Hey it's all right. You're a real good friend," she said smiling at him.

Her smile made him feel something he'd never felt before and in that moment he knew he wanted that smile more than anything.

"Hey it's nothing. Just remember if you ever need an arm to squeeze you…call me," he winked.

"I'll remember that," she laughed and really started to eat.

* * *

"Hey did you guys see that?" Hooch asked leaning over to Minerva and Albus.

"Yes Xiomara we did," Minerva nodded, "Mr. Crabbe was able to get Correna to eat."

"Not that…did you see the way he acted when she smiled at him? I bet a galleon he's got a crush," Hooch said giddily.

"That's preposterous," Albus exclaimed, "she'd never stand for someone like that."

"How do you know? How do you know what your daughter's taste in men is?" Pomfrey asked hopping into the conversation.

"Well I…I…well she…I'm her father and I say so that's why," Albus said moodily.

"Albus you're acting like a child. We all have to let them grow up someday," Poppy sighed.

"I'm not letting her date a Slytherin," he said.

"Albus we don't even know if she even feels the same way about him. I think it best if we just let it be for a while. He may just end up being her friend," Minerva calmly stated.

"You're taking this better than I thought," Hooch replied.

"It is common knowledge that the mother objects to girlfriends and the father objects to……. Where's he going," Poppy asked?

The other professors turned to see Professor Snape gliding down to the Slytherin table.

"I don't know?" Hooch said shaking his head.

They continued watching as he swooped down to where Vulcan and Correna were chatting.

"May I have a word Miss Dumbledore?" Professor Snape asked eyeing the witch.

"Certainly Professor," she said crisply and rose from her seat, "I'll see you in the common room Vulcan," she smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Can't wait," he grinned and watched the Professor and student walk off.

The child and her godfather walked down to the dungeons and enter his private quarters.

She sat down in his armchair and waited for his words.

"Belladonna we have to talk," he sighed pacing the room.

"So talk. I'm listening," she said curling her legs underneath her.

"I thought a lot about what you said…and you're right. I'm going to try but it won't be easy," he said kneeling in front of her.

"I understand and I forgive you," she smiled running her hand though his hair, "Why Dracula, you've washed your hair with…" she sniffed her hand, "Aunt Mara's shampoo?"

"I felt that looking less greasy would help me be less Slytherin," he laughed.

Had anyone else been in the room they would have fallen over from the shock of Severus Snape laughing, but Correna was not that surprised.

She was a frequent listener of her godfather's deep chuckle.

"That's a good theory," she giggled.

"Oh Belladonna I have missed you," he said pulling her off the chair and into his lap, "I've grown accustomed to your late night prowling."

"I do miss coming here when I can't sleep. Especially since I can't have my mummy," she said into his shoulder, "but I've found a few other places to prowl."

"So you won't be coming back?" he asked pulling a way from her a bit.

"Oh I'll still come, just not all the time. Are you going to have sleeping problems tonight?" she asked grinning madly.

"I feel I might," he laughed pulling her into another hug.

"I'm glad you two made up," Madam Hooch laughed from her position in the doorway.

"Yes Mara we have," Severus nodded standing up.

"Good," Hooch nodded, "because you're needed in the headmaster's office ASAP." "What's he want you for?" Correna asked her uncle.

"He wants you too," Hooch said and led the two out of the dungeons.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Correna was standing in front of her parents and uncles inquiring gazes.

"Anything you want to tell us?" Albus calmly asked sitting at his desk.

"Well…I'vvve gooot a lovely bunch of coconuts. Didle-dee, there they are a standing in a row! Bump, bump," she sang, "Big ones, small ones, some as big as your…"

"That's not what he meant Miss Dumbledore," McGonagall snapped.

"Oh, well in that case….you know fire is absolutely fascinating," she replied with twinkling eyes.

"You're not going to give us a straight answer are you?" Albus asked taking off his glasses.

It was a sure sign that he was not in the mood for games.

"All right I confess," she surrendered, "I built a paint bomb and set it off. But in all honesty Briggs deserved it. Nobody humiliates my friends and gets away with it!"

"Be that as it may, you will loose ten house points and clean up you mess under Filch's instruction. Meaning no magic," Albus replied, "and you'll be doing it alone unless you had accomplices."

Correna thought for several minutes before she locked eyes with him and said with the utmost conviction, "No sir I did not. I was totally on my own."

"All right then, you may go," he nodded.

"Yes sir," she replied and left the room.

"Did you really think she was going to rat them out?" Severus asked once she had left.

"No I didn't. She's very loyal though to what I am not certain," Albus replied, "but for now we will only worry about her pranks."

The others agreed and the men left the couple alone.

* * *

and there we go. They made up and all is well...well except for Correna's pranks!

Press the button.


	10. Bored? Have a War!

_**Disclaimer: I of course own nothing.**_

_**A/n: They may seem out of character, but hey it's Christmas! A season to not be yourself and to respect the fellow man. Or to cream them with a paint filled snowball;)**_

**Chapter 10: Bored? Have a War**

_Bored, bored, bored, and bored. _

Garner, Lizzie, and Correna were sitting with the Weasley twins on Christmas morning bored out of their minds.

They had congregated in an empty classroom after Christmas lunch, bored out of their minds.

They along with Victoria, BJ, Frank, Wilfred, Annie and Penelope were amazingly the only ones still in the school. (How that happened we'll never know. Well I did it because I could...but that's beside the point.)

They were all bored!

_Bored, bored, bored, and bored._

"I'm so unbelievably bored! What can we do?" Garner sighed falling back on the floor.

Correna was sitting in the window looking out at the grounds, Lizzie was lying on a desk, and the twins were with Garner on the floor playing exploding snap.

Coincidentally they were in Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Well…I think I've got an idea, but we'll need my friends to help," Correna said conspiratorially.

"What do you need of us?" BJ asked as he and the others walked in the room.

"What perfect timing Mr. Pomfrey. I have us a game," she grinned and gathered everyone around to explain her plan.

After a few minutes Fred looked up grinning, "this is going to be brilliant. Utterly Brilliant!"

"Only how will we get the teachers out?" Lizzie asked looking nervous.

"You leave that to us. Just get everything ready," Correna winked as she and her cousins left the room.

The others shrugged and went outside to ready everything.

* * *

"Oh come on daddy! Leave them with Tillie and Millie for just a few minutes. It would be so much fun, and think of the joy!" Correna argued with her father in his office.

"I don't know Correna, we can't just leave them. Besides that we can't just play with you guys," Albus sighed.

"Oh come on," she said rolling her eyes, "Its Christmas and we're bored. Just think of the fun when the twins think you're unawares."

"Well knowing about an ambush does have its perks. Let me talk to your mother and we'll think about it," he said with twinkling blue eyes.

"Aye, aye sir," she saluted and ran out of the office.

* * *

"So you will come won't you?" Victoria asked her father.

They were in the dungeons and he was hovering over a cauldron.

"I'm not sure sweetie. If this gets finished I might, but I'm not promising," Snape said.

"But think of the fun!" she pleaded.

"Fun for you. I know the Weasleys will aim everything at me," he snorted.

"All the more reason to fight back," she teased, "Just be outside in fifteen minutes."

"Hmm," he mumbled as she ran out of the room.

* * *

"Come on mum and dad it's just us and Corri's friends," Penelope pleaded.

"Which include the Weasley twins, were not going. It could blow everything," Filius replied.

"It could also be totally fun. Correna knows the stakes it's all her idea she knows to be careful. Come on daddy you know you'd love to have at them. You could get pay back," Annie pointed out.

"That does have promise," he grinned.

"Then be outside in fifteen minutes," Penelope called as they ran out of the room.

* * *

"Do you agree Professor?" Correna asked sitting on the teacher's desk.

"I agree that you're totally mad. Why do you want to do this on your first year? Shouldn't it be for the last year?" Isobel Vector asked grading her papers.

"It should but I feel we should live life to the fullest and cause as much fun and chaos as possible," Corri replied.

"Well you are certainly doing that," Vector laughed, "Your only half way through with the first year and look at what you're planning. Merlin help us for what ever you do when you graduate."

"I plan on joining the staff," Correna laughed.

"You're joking right?"

"No seriously. I want to be a teacher to discipline and teach little dunderheads," the child replied.

"You've spent too much time with your brother," Professor Vector sighed, "Five minutes right?"

"Yes ma'am. See you then," Correna replied hugging the witch and running out of the classroom.

* * *

The seven cousins met at the top of the main staircase.

"Well?"

"Affirmative on Hospital and Skies."

"Nien on DA and Divination, not that we cared."

They giggled at the thought and continued on.

"Yes for Brooms but a maybe for Potions."

"I got a promising grin for Plants and Charms."

"I got totally for Numbers and a we'll see from the King and Queen."

"Then it looks to be a very entertaining afternoon," Wilfred grinned.

"Too bad the grounds and animal are busy," Correna replied, "but then in hind sight it might be good."

The others agreed and walked out the doors to find their friends.

Fifteen minutes later all was ready and the eleven children were all hiding behind a large snow wall waiting for their prey.

They didn't have to wait long till the unsuspecting suspecting professors emerged and congregated around the bottom steps of the castle.

"_Wait for my signal_," Correna instructed from the headset she was wearing. She had transfigured a bunch of sticks into headsets for everyone to use. The children were also dressed in white camouflage so they could blend in with the snow. This was going to be the Snow War to end all Snow Wars.

Correna took a snowball and carefully aimed it at her mother's tight bun.

When she was locked on her target she screamed, "Now!" and let them fly.

Minerva and the other teachers barely had time to duck as the balls were hurled at them. They crouch behind a statue that took the brunt of the ammunition, which was full of paint. All the snowballs the children were throwing were charmed to be filled with paint when made contact with hard surface.

"Are you scared Professors? Scared of a bunch of children?" BJ taunted.

"Surrender and our leader will go easy on you," Frank called.

"Give us all you got!" Hooch called as she and the Professors started throwing their own charmed balls. The battle waged for two hours with neither side getting the upper hand.

"Hand over the Head of Gryffindor and we'll stop the fire!" Correna called from her hiding spot behind a large tree. She and Victoria were being pelted by Hooch and Vector.

"Why do you want the Major?" Vector asked.

"_Guys why do we want her?" Correna called into her headset. _

_"Uh…because she's smart?" _

_"She's good looking for her age?" _

_"Wilfred!?" _

_"It's the truth Penny." _

_"It's because she second in command. General Dumbledore can't work with out her." _

_"This isn't working!" _

_"Vi's right, somebody cover us and we'll kidnap her," Correna called._

The others agreed and assaulted the Professors harder than before.

While the adults were busy, Correna and Victoria changed into their animagus forms.

Corri an ice phoenix and Vi a raven. They flew up out of the trees looking for the Transfiguration Mistress.

The Professor was found ten feet away from the headmaster trying to ward off the numerous attacks.

The girls landed and used their stealth training to sneak up behind the Professor. They grabbed her from behind, cover her mouth so she could not scream, and whisked her away into the bushes.

The Deputy was taken to their fort and tied to a nearby tree.

_"Come in troops, we've got what we came for. Report back to base to receive finally instructions,_" Correna called into her headset.

"What do you want with me General?" Minerva asked struggling under her confines.

"It's not what we want from you, but what we want from him," Victoria replied as the other children came into the fort.

"Oh wow you actually got her," George said surprised.

"Did you think Dame de Roublardise could do anything else?" Victoria laughed draping her arm over Correna's shoulder.

"Can we torture her?" Wilfred asked moving closer with his wand.

Correna was the only one that could sort through the fear, mirth, and anger in the Professor's eyes.

"No Sergeant we need her in one piece. Lord Dumbledore will not meet our demands if she is harmed," Correna snapped.

"And what are your demands," Minerva snapped, "what ever they are you'll never get them! You'll never win!"

"Oh I beg to differ Professor," Correna quietly hissed as she gagged her mother.

At that moment there was a burst of flame and Fawkes appeared beside them. He looked around at the children and then held out its leg for Corri to take the letter. He disappeared as she was reading the letter. When she was finished she looked up at her troops smiling.

"Listen up men!"

The students came to attention at Correna's command.

"What are their positions?"

"We're practically surrounded. Potions and Brooms to the north, Charms and Plants to the south, Numbers and Skies to the east and west," Lizzie reported.

"And where is the Lord?"

"In his tent with the Hospital your Lady," Garner bowed, "Sergeants Weasley and Weasley took a chance shot and hit his side."

"Good men. We have them where we want them," Correna nodded.

"You wanted us to be surrounded?" Fred asked shocked at her audacity, but he couldn't deny this game was fun. Nothing like the war games they played at the Burrow.

"Dear Sergeant a surprise is always more fun when there is a surprise waiting for them," Correna winked.

"So what's the plan," Lizzie asked?

"You lot will stay and wait for my signal. The Capitan will tell you what to do," Correna said nodding to BJ, "the Major and I will go off to negotiate."

The others nodded and watched as their commander and her confidant left the safety of the fort.

The cousins confidently walked across the battle field and entered the enemies' barracks. There they found Albus sitting at desk made of snow looking over maps.

"Trying to kill us are you? Now, now headmaster that wouldn't be wise would it," Victoria teased.

"Please do sit down," he said gesturing to two snow chairs. The girls sat down and eyed the headmaster.

"It seems we should attempt some negotiation," he started.

"It seems so," Victoria nodded, "My Lady has her demands."

"Does she now?" he asked eyeing her daughter, "and what are they General?"

"We request the ability to go into the others common rooms if we have friends there. We ask to be allowed the password if the house deems it fit to give it to us. We also ask for free reign of visiting the kitchen till the other students return," Correna stated.

The Headmaster thought for several minutes.

"The terms really have nothing to do with the game do they?" he asked standing up.

"Admittedly only the last one does. I just think that we should be allowed to be with all our friends," Correna replied.

"I shall meet your terms on one condition," he said hoisting his daughter in his arms.

"And what is that?"

"Give dear old dad a Christmas kiss," he grinned.

"Major is the condition reasonable?" she asked looking at Victoria.

"I believe so," she laughed.

Correna nodded and turned to the Lord.

"Happy Christmas King Dumbledore," she grinned placing a big kiss on his bearded cheek, "I love you daddy."

"And I love you Ice Princess," he sighed hugging her close.

"Uh…My Lady I believe the enemy is closing in," Victoria said looking out of the tent. She could see the Professors closing in on the children's fort.

"Why you conniving old coot," Correna glared at her father.

"I try," he chuckled putting her back down, "you did kidnap our best fighter."

"And for your cowardice she will die! Now Raven!" Correna called jumping out of her father's grasp.

_"Lions die, lions die!" Victoria called into her headset as she and Correna transformed into their animagus forms and flew out of the tent._

The two girls made their way back to the snow wall just as the others crawled out of a tunnel. They all peered over the wall as their fort blew sky high with red and gold paint going everywhere.

"Y-you set in her lap right?" Victoria asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Two minutes," BJ nodded watching the carnage.

The Professors had been blown back and were covered in the paint. Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster ran out to the wreckage and sifted through.

The children watched with betted breath as they saw Albus pull Minerva's limp body from the wreckage. She was coated in the paint and sputtering. BJ waved his wand at the scene and the children were able to hear what was being said.

* * *

"My L-lord I-I've failed you," Minerva sputtered. 

"No, no my dear you haven't," said chocking back tears, "You've been very brave and courageous. A true lioness." 

"B-But it…it wasn't enough to…to be a snake," the gasped and let out her last breathe. 

"Minerva? Minerva!? NNOO!!" he screamed and brought her dead body to him.

"You've nothing left Lord Dumbledore. Do you surrender?" BJ asked as he, Victoria, and Correna walked up to the wounded regiment.

BJ and Victoria were on either side of Correna and the others were behind them. The Headmaster looked to his dead wife and wounded staff then back to the children.

"Unconditionally," he sighed as a lone tear streaked down his face and landed on Minerva's soft face.

* * *

"So what did you agree to Headmaster?" Minerva asked sitting up and ringing the paint from her loose hair.

"Free reign of the kitchens till the others return. And if the other houses deem it all right they can visit friends in the common room," he answered pulling her up.

"Why?"

"To help bring about more unity," Correna explained walking up to her Professor.

"I guess that might help," she nodded, "Shall we now all go in and get cleaned up?"

"Yes I agree," Albus nodded, "Then you children can go up to Gryffindor Tower. I'll have the elves bring up a special victory dinner."

"Thanks headmaster!" the children exclaimed running up to the castle.

"You too missy," Minerva said eyeing her daughter.

"Yes ma'am. Thanks for a great game," Correna said hugging her parents, "You guys are the coolest!"

"We have to be to keep up with you lot," Minerva laughed and pushed her daughter toward the castle.

"You know you're pretty good at dying," Snape said as they entered the castle.

"Thank you son, but it's something I hope your mother never has to do in real life," Albus said as the Professors went to their quarters.

* * *

A/N2: Don't know if you remember or not, but a couple chapters back Correna called Severus her brother. I'll dive into later.  
This came to me last night. It thought it sounded kind of funny.

push the pretty purple button ppl!


	11. Hagin' with Snape

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

A/n: and so we move on to...well March. I decided to skip a few months because...well I can.

**Chapter 11: Hangin' with Snape**

"Dracula what are we making tonight?" Correna asked as she sat at the front of the potions classroom.

She was on one of her nocturnal prowls and had decided to visit the Potions Master this night.

"What time is it?" he asked lighting the cauldron in front of her.

"Uh about one I think," she guessed.

"Then we're making fudge. What kind do you want?" he asked walking over to a locked cabinet.

"I like white chocolate best. Can we make white fudge with walnuts?" she asked excitedly.

"If that's what you wish," he replied laying out the nuts, chocolate, sugar, and other ingredients.

The duo got to work and after they had the first batch cooling Correna asked, "Tell me the story Dracula."

"Belladonna don't you think you've heard it enough?" he sighed sitting on a stool across from her and stirring the second batch.

"No I haven't! It's one of my favorite family stories," she stubbornly replied.

"Oh all right," he sighed putting his chin in his hand, "where do I begin?"

"The beginning of course," she said matter-of-factly.

"All right let's see……the year was 1972 and I was in my fourth-year of school. I was at breakfast not long before the Christmas holidays when I got a very disturbing letter. It was from my mother and she told me not to bother coming home for Christmas or ever again. She said I was not wanted there and to find somebody else to burden with myself," he began.

"How awful. I can't see mummy ever doing that," Corri said.

"Let's hope not," he said and continued, "Anyway…the letter really angered me as well as upset me. I ran from the Great Hall and out into the forest. A dumb thing I know, but it's all I could think of for a place away from everyone else. I ran deep into the forest till I tripped on a large tree root."

"And you just laid there."

"Right. I laid there crying and brewing about the whole thing. I don't know how long I was there but it had to have been awhile because the sun was high in the sky when I heard voices calling my name. They sounded very worried but I didn't care," he said pouring another batch out to cool.

"I wonder what people would say if they knew how sensitive and traumatized you really were," Correna cutting up and boxing the first batch of candy.

"They'd probably die of shock," he laughed cleaning the cauldron and putting away the supplies.

"Well brother go on," she prodded popping a piece of candy in her mouth, "Mmmm this is good."

"Thank you," he nodded, "so anyway I ignored the calls. But they found me anyways. It was the Headmaster and Deputy. They asked me what had upset me so that I would run out here. I didn't really want to tell them but Minerva pulled me into a hug…something completely out of the ordinary but just the thing to get me to pour out my heart. From that moment on she took me in. She got custody of me and everything. Albus helped as well and they became like my parents, I even tried to help Xiomara get them together. Which is of course how we fell in love and had Victoria and later got married….and Albus and Minerva got together as well. The end," he said cutting up the second batch and wrapping it up as well.

"And that's how I got my brother. The greatest guy in the world…if a bit misunderstood," she smiled wrapping her arms around his middle.

"That's how you got your brother," he chuckled picking her up and allowing her to wrap her legs around him.

Though she was tall she was slightly willowy and very skinny. "Dracula do you think that if Aunt Lily and Uncle James had lived that we would all be friends? I mean I know you all got along…but it was grudgingly," she said looking in his dark eyes.

"I really don't know to tell the truth," he sighed placing her on the table, "but I can assure you that I would have tried and the family get togethers would have never been boring."

"That's for sure," she laughed, "they aren't now!"

"Too true," he admitted, "but I think it's time you went back to bed."

"Okay," she sighed, "but you will send the packages to the people on the cards right?"

"I assure you that your Easter present will be with them all in the morning, but you have to go to bed first," he said in his teacher voice.

"Yes sir," she saluted and hopped off the desk, "good morning and farewell."

"Farewell little sister. Until next time," he said kissing her head and leading her out the door.

* * *

And that's how Snape is practically her brother.

Review please!


	12. April Showers

_**This goes into something that will get bigger as the years progress.  
A/n: I've decided to skip around a lot because my stories will be a lit long as will the chapters hopefully when I get to the other kids in school.  
Disclaimer: I of course own nothing.**_

**Chapter 12: April Showers**

Correna drummed her quill on the desk as she looked out the window. It was the first shower of April and she was desperate to get out and enjoy it. Unfortunately though, she was stuck in the Defense class with the stuttering Professor Quriell for another fifteen minutes. She rolled her head and sighed, the man was so nervous and …in her opinion totally unqualified to teach a bunch of rowdy children.

_Somebody please shoot me! I can't take it anymore!!_

**We've got just a few minutes. You can last that long right?**

_Don't count on it Gar. I swear I'm liable to commit homework suicide!_

What's homework suicide, Corri?

_My dear Lizzie it is killing myself with this unbelievably easy work he is giving us. This man should not be allowed to teach! How a scaredy cat like him got this job I'll never know._

**Is it time for lunch yet?**

Ugghh! Why is that the only thing on boys' minds?

_I have no idea. I think it's something we just have to accept. Anyone have and idea for our next target?_

**I vote a Slytherin. We haven't done one in a long time.**

_I whole heartedly agree. Do you have one in particular?_

**Uh….actually being that it is Velna's brother's last year I believe….**

_We should give him a going away present? Excellent notion my dear Watson._

**I wish you wouldn't do that. It's really creepy.**

_Sorry, it comes from the Dumbledore genes. Well…me thinks Lord and Lady Badger that I have a plan!_

**And what would it be Lady Snake?**

Who came up with these cockamamie names?

**What the bloody hell does that mean?**

_It means silly Watson. And Kingston we are what we were sorted. Now back to the task at hand…I don't believe we will use our signature._

**But it is my favorite!!**

_All the more reason for us to make it look like something else. Give me a few days and I'll have something for him. Now if you'll excuse me…class is finally over and I'm going outside._

And with that the notes ceased as Correna bolted from the room and headed out the front doors. She laid her books on the steps and pulled the bins of her bun letting the darks curls fall around her shoulders and down her back. She then stepped off the last steps letting the rain soak her through relishing in the feeling of the rejuvenating life of spring.

* * *

Third year Vulcan Crabbe and his cronies were walking down the second floor when a dark glimpse outside caught their eyes. The five boys stopped in their tracks and peered out the windows to see a young raven haired maiden dancing in the rain. Her long hair hung around her face as she twirled without shoes or a partner.

"Completely idiotic."

"What do you expect she looks like a dumb first year."

"Bad news guys, she's wearing our crest."

"I can't believe we have someone so stupid in our year. It's as bad as having that Dumbledore girl in there."

"On the Brightside Dumbledore does score us a lot of house points. And it appears Professor Snape like her."

"That's the only Brightside."

"This girl does look good in a wet shirt. Especially for a first year."

"That is true."

"Hey guys I think that is the Dumbledore girl."

"Hey you're right…well at least she's got one thing going for her in school."

"I think she's enchanting," Vulcan replied. He had been silent through the whole thins just watching the girl dance.

The four boys slowly turned to eyes their friend.

"We're going to pretend you didn't say that and walk away," one of them said and headed off down the hall leaving Vulcan alone. He just shrugged and continued watching the young first-year.

'_**She's so beautiful,' he thought to himself. 'She sounds so familiar too. And how is it possible she got into this house…I mean granted she has a tendency to be just as cut throat and scheming as the rest of us, but she seems so much more. And that smile…gods I love that smile. But what am I thinking!? I'm not supposed to like anybody bearing that name… but oh she's so pretty and nice and funny….she's also like the only one that gets me. She's a good friend but I don't think it's enough…oh to be the imaginary person dancing with her. Wait!! Wait…I have to stop this. This is insane. I can't like her…..but I do.'**_

The boy pulled himself from his thoughts and trudged back down to the dungeons. Even if he did like her…he doubted he had a chance. What would the pride of the Dumbledore name want with a death eater's son?

* * *

What indeed. Review please!


	13. Going Home

_**A/n: Now the school year is over for her. The second one starts next and I will add a lot more of this mysterious Slytherin that so want her affection. Will he get it? Time will only tell.**_

Disclaimer: I o course own nothing from the books.

**Chapter 13: Train Home**

"Thank God it's summer!" Garner cried stretching and flopping his feet on Correna's lap.

"Yes it is nice isn't it," Correna replied staring at his feet.

"Garner take those off her lap. It's rude," Lizzie scolded.

"Terribly sorry my dears but I have nowhere else to place them," he said inclining his head to the boy sitting next to them.

"You could try on the floor," Vulcan snapped. He was in a bad mood because he wanted to sit closer to Correna and it just wasn't happening.

"Garner leave him alone, he's my friend so be nice," Correna lightly scolded.

She took off Garner shoes and placed his feet back in her lap wile giving Vulcan a wink. The wink made his heart lighter.

"So Vulcan what are your plans for the summer," Correna asked?

"I think my family's going to Italy," he replied flashing her a grin.

"That sounds lovely, maybe we'll see each other," Correna exclaimed, "We're going with a few extended family members as well."

"I'll keep a look out for you," he nodded.

"And what about you guys?" Corri asked looking at her friends.

"Nothing probably. I think we'll stay home and maybe go to the park," Garner said and Lizzie nodded. The two were not very rich at all…in fact they were quiet poor.

"That sound nice too," Correna said with the same enthusiasm.

The rest of the trip was spent playing chess and laughing at all the pranks they pulled of the year. Before the friends knew it they were back at King's Cross and saying good bye.

"Well see you in September," Lizzie and Garner waved as they met up with their parents.

Correna noticed their parents clothes were more worn then the children's. She decided they must give everything to keep the kids going and it saddened her. She put on a cheerful face though and waved good bye to her new found friends.

"So who's picking you up?" Vulcan asked looking around the platform. He suspected it might be the Headmaster.

"My dad supposedly, but things never really go as plan," she replied looking around.

She spotted a man waving at her, but it wasn't her uncle…well not the Dumbledore one anyway. "Looks like plans changed," she quipped waving at the tall raven haired man and the woman walking toward them.

"Harmony my love it is so good to see you again," the tall man greeted kissing her head.

"It is good to see you to sir. May I introduce my friend," she said turning to Vulcan, "Vulcan Crabbe meet Hera and Neptune McGonagall, my aunt and uncle. Aunt and Uncle meet Vulcan Crabbe one of my new friends," she introduced.

"Pleased to meet you sir," Neptune nodded shaking the boy's hand.

"Yes sir," Crabbe nodded returning the shake, "Forgive me sir, but are you related to Professor McGonagall?"

"Found yourself a smart one eh Harmony," Neptune said laughing to his niece and turned back to the boy, "Minerva is my twin sister. She's older by six minutes."

"Does that mean you're related to the Professor?" Vulcan asked thinking the rumors were true.

"No," se said shaking her head.

She then recited what her parents had told her. "Uncle Neptune is related by marriage. Aunt Hera and Mia were sisters so I don't believe there is any relation to the Deputy," she replied before turning to her uncle, "Where's father?"

"Slight problem with old Bessie. He sent us in his place hoping to ease the blow," Neptune teased.

"I think he likes that goat more than us," Corri laughed, "Well at least he didn't send Uncle Albus. I'd hate to have everyone talking about the Headmaster picking me up."

"That would be bad," Hera laughed, "Shall we go?"

"Oh yes please," Corri nodded. She turned and gave Vulcan a hug and kissing on the cheek saying, "Bye. See you next term and maybe over summer. Ciao Bello!"

"Ciao," Vulcan said trying to hide the heat rising to his cheeks as he watched Correna and her relatives walk off.

He knew then that when school came back for fall he would find someway to ask her out. He only hoped she didn't turn him down.

* * *

Will she turn him down? Will he even get the courage to ask her out?

Review and find out!


	14. The Troubles of Slytherins

_**A/n: And so summer is over and we move to Correna's second-year. I want to remind all of you that she is extremely mature both mentally and physically for her age. It may not seem right...but she feels she has to. SHe's known she was the prophesied 'Child of Death' since she was four. She accepts and holds nothing against her parents or family.**_

I did like writing this chapter especially Vulcan. I just love this character and how being around Correna changes him so. She hasn'r really done anything major that would warrant it but he is changing all the same.

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable!

**Chapter 14: The Troubles of Slytherins**

Fourth-year Vulcan Crabbe heaved a huge sigh as he lay in his four poster bed at school. It was three weeks into the school year and he had yet to ask Correna Dumbledore out. It was nearly impossible to get her alone! It was insane…when she wasn't with her friends she was in heated conversations with the professors. He had cursed himself several times for not asking her out in Italy over the summer, but he hadn't had any alone time with her then either.

It was a good summer though he had to admit…..

**Flashback………………..**

_The Crabbe family was out seeing the glories of Italy when they heard the most obnoxious sound. It was a child's excited squeal. They tried to ignore it but the sound just got louder and more joined it as they rounded the corner and saw a large family. The squeal they found out was coming from the little red-headed girl that was being tossed in the air by……Albus Dumbledore!?_

_"Albus put her down," laughed an auburn haired hazel eyed woman who was on the arm of a raven-haired green eyed man. _

_"Yes I have to agree Albus," replied a grey-haired man with twinkling blue eyes. _

_"All right Aberforth," Albus sighed and placed the young child on the ground. _

_She took hold of a young raven-haired child's hand that had the hand of a raven-haired woman's. Both raven haired ladies had their hair in a French braid. _

_"Daddy are we going to the little Delicatessen for lunch?" the young raven haired child asked. Vulcan recognized her as the bubbly Correna, though she seemed much more reserved with her family._

_ "Yes we are," Aberforth answered. _

_"That's good because I'm dreadfully hungry and would like……Hi Vulcan!" Correna exclaimed running up to the young man and giving him a hug._

_ "Hello Correna. It's good to see you again," the boy greeted. _

_"How's your holiday going?" she asked looking up at his parents and then down to who she assumed was is little brother. _

_"Very well, and yours?" _

_"Oh fantastic! We've been visiting my cousins and decided to go out to lunch. Let me introduce you to everyone," she said excitedly as the two families met up, "This is my dad, Aberforth Dumbledore; my Uncle Albus of course; Miss Minerva; my little brother Samuel; my little sister Tabitha; my genius of a sister Andromeda; my troublemaker brothers Varick, Jonathan, and Kenneth, you've already met my Uncle Neptune and Aunt Hera; then we have their kids Marcus and his wife Krya and Veronica and her husband Dexter; plus Veronica just had a baby! Her name's Correna! Can you believe they named her after me?" she asked after she had introduced him to everyone._

_"That is pretty cool," he nodded, "let me introduce you to my parents, Valerie and Vladimir; and my little brother Vincent." _

_"Hello," Corri greeted cheerfully. The other three Crabbe members only nodded. _

_"So where are you guys off to?" Corri asked turning her attention back to Vulcan. _

_"Back to our summer home I think," he answered unsurely. _

_"Oh well I hope that's good. I've got some great gifts for Lizzie and Garner when school starts back," she smiled that smile he wanted so badly to see directed at him all the time._

_"Come on Correna it's time to go," a pretty brunette with hazel eyes called. She had a small baby in her arms._

_ "Coming Veronica," Correna called back giving Vulcan another hug and running off to take the brunette's hand._

**End Flash back…………………**

Yes it had been good running into her. They had a few other encounters in Italy and each one she had been extremely happy to see him. But he also noticed she seemed the most adult of her siblings, practically like a mother to them. He also noticed she was right about her little sister being so attached. Every time he saw Correna, whether she was with an adult or not, the girl was glued to her. Tabitha followed Correna's every move, and he was amazed that Correna neither encouraged nor discouraged her sister, and she never seemed annoyed about how clingy the child was.

The Dumbledore family seemed so together and friendly; the complete opposite of his. It really annoyed him when he thought back to their encounters. Each time his parents and brother had run into Correna and her family they had eyed them with disdain and said very few words. They even scolded him for being nice to them. He couldn't help it though; Vulcan was falling for Corri and was determined to have her. It was just a question of the right moment to ask.

* * *

Professor Snape banged his head on his desk. Keeping his promise to Correna was becoming increasingly difficult as he graded the Gryffindor papers. The Weasleys alone were bad enough with their constant pranks and joking, but to top it off they were actually getting good at potions! If they would only apply themselves more he wouldn't have a problem, but alas it didn't appear as they were going to. It seemed they were destined to be the banes of his existence just as the first set of Marauders were.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a very long night indeed. He dipped his quill in the red ink pot and again set to marking the pitiful excuses for potions essays. Yes it was going to be a long night indeed.

* * *

As always Correna Harmony Dumbledore was unable to sleep, but tonight she was not roaming the castle. No instead she was lying in her bed stroking Salazar's head and thinking. She was thinking about a certain fourth-year Slytherin with slicked back hair and black eyes.

From the moment he introduced himself Corri recognized him as the naive second-year that had applauded her voice. She was fairly certain he did not remember her, but she also knew he liked her. She had first shrugged it off as being a proper gentleman, but as time wore on she was beginning to think he was thinking something more.

Being a very observant child she noticed how he reacted when she smiled or complimented him. She saw how he looked at her, and if she was quite honest with herself she liked it. He fancied her and she fancied him. Though she didn't like to skirt around with feelings like her parents had; she was old fashioned and decided to wait and see if he acted on his feelings. If he did she would react. If not then she would stay friends and it was enough for her, or so she believed.

* * *

Will he get her? One or two more chapter before you find out my pretties.  
Review please ppl!


	15. Tryout and Strikeouts

A/n: Quidditch will not be neglected in this story! SO without further ado I bring you...

**Chapter 15: Try-outs and Strike-outs**

"Well we failed, perhaps you won't. You have been flying since you were little right?" Garner asked as the six friends met on the front steps.

It was Quidditch try-out day. Fred and George had gained the Gryffindor beater positions earlier in the morning. Lizzie and Garner had just come back from the Hufflepuff try-outs having gained nothing. It was late afternoon and now time for Correna to go down.

"Yes I have, but that doesn't mean I'll get it," she laughed throwing her broom over her shoulder.

"Ah don't worry she'll get it no doubt," Fred winked as the two Slytherins walked to the pitch.

She was not nervous but pumped as she and Vulcan made their way on to the pitch where the rest of the team and hopeful players where gathered. The Capitan was making a list of who was going for what position.

"And what are you trying for?" Cranford asked in a not so nice tone.

"Beater and reserve seeker," Corri answered.

"Can you really do both?" he asked skeptically. He didn't exactly like her but he was willing if she could play.

"Does a werewolf howl at the full moon?"

"Then we'll see if you got anything," he nodded and started the try-outs.

They went one for a few hours before Corri's name was called. She was called first for beater and while she was readying she noticed Professor Snape was in the stands.

'_Awe Dracula you really do care,' she teased speaking through legimency._

_ 'I believe as Head of house I have a right to see my new team members,' he responded. _

_'Well just watch me,' she laughed. _

The Capitan blew the whistle and she flew off the ground circling the pitch. The other team members watched in awe as she weaved in and out of the chasers and seeker knocking the heck out of the bludgers. Correna's aim was excellent and she always seemed to know when the bludgers were going to attack one of the players and she was there waiting.

After awhile the Capitan blew the whistle to switch out different players and set Correna up as seeker. He released the snitch. She watched it circle her before disappearing. Correna flew around a few minutes before she saw the snitch by the opposite goal posts. She flew at top speed toward it when it suddenly dived down. She followed it; the grounded becoming increasingly close and just seconds before she hit the ground she swung out and caught the snitch.

"That was bloody awesome!" Cranford exclaimed, "You've definitely got the beater and reserve seeker positions."

"Thanks, but if you thought I was something you should see my brothers," she beamed.

"We may have to see about that," Cranford laughed as he picked the other team members and sent everyone on their way.

* * *

"You were brilliant Cor, absolutely brilliant," Vulcan gushed as they made their way back up to the castle for supper.

"Thanks Vulcan that means a lot coming from you," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah... uh ...Correna there's something I want to ask you," he said stopping just inside the entrance hall.

"Okay shoot," she said looking up at him. He was about three inches taller than her.

"Well I wanted to ask you if…"

"Hey Corri come here!" Annie called from the top of the stairs.

"Coming!" she called turning to Vulcan, "Sorry Vulcan can we talk later?"

"Uh yeah, yeah sure," he nodded and watched her run off with her friends before banging his head on the wall. This was going to be hard.

* * *

Poor guy...just no mojo! wink Ah well maybe next time Vulcan!

Reviews are much appreciated!!


	16. Yearbooks and Plotting

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

A/n: A few more chapters till we get to the four troublemaker children.lol

Remember that Vulcan has been trying to ask Correna out since July.

**Chapter 16: Yearbooks and Plotting**

It was Saturday afternoon and Correna Dumbledore could be found in only one place. Coincidentally it's a place no one but she knows the way to. Yes, she was in the Founders Staffroom conversing with their spirits. As of right now they were all sitting on one of the couches, Correna was on Slytherin's lap, looking through the 1916 Hogwarts school yearbook.

"Oh look there's Charlie Chiplan," Hufflepuff said pointing to a short round child sitting under a tree.

"Who?"

"Charlie Chiplan. He was in my house, dated your mother a few weeks that year," Helga replied.

"Mum dated him? I don't believe it," Corri said turning the page.

"Believe it. Your mother was quite the looker," Slytherin said pointing to a young girl sitting on a wall.

Even through the black and white portrait she could see how black her hair was. She was sitting next to a lad with equally dark hair, both were waving. The caption under the portrait read…**Minerva and Neptune McGonagall actually behaving.**

"Wow! Mummy was so pretty and Uncle Neptune was very handsome. Although they still look very good," she added watching the younger versions of her family.

"Horrible children though," Gryffindor laughed, "broke every rule that had been created by then."

"And they were only 14!" Rowena added shaking her head.

"How did they stay in school?" Correna asked turning the pages and looking at all the students.

"Their grandparents, Tabitha and Samuel McGonagall came up to the school and talked to the headmaster. They had to agree to slack off and not kill another teacher," Salazar laughed at the memory of that talk.

"Oh I remember that story. Uncle Neptune told me it two years ago. I'm thinking of recreating it," Correna laughed, "I want to see if he remembers what killed him."

"That will be interesting," Godric laughed.

"Yeah….hey that's daddy right?" she asked pointing to a tall sixth-year that was flashing a smile at a bunch of girls to the side. The girls swooned at his charm and giggled as he flew around the pitch.

"Quite the ladies man isn't he," Helga laughed.

"He a man's man as well," Salazar said.

"Which explains a lot," Correna seriously said. They continued looking through the pictures and laughing at some of the ridiculous looks children had back then.

* * *

Saturday afternoon and Vulcan Crabbe was stuck in the Arithmacy classroom writing lines. He was realizing making a plan to woo the girl of his dreams during class was not a good idea. He sighed as he finished the last line and turned it into Professor Vector.

"I'm finished Professor. Is that all?" he asked handing her the parchment.

"No it's not," she replied, "sit down Mr. Crabbe," she said patting the chair right next to hers.

He obliged and took the seat as she turned her to look him in the eye.

"Mr. Crabbe do you want to tell me exactly what this is all about?" she kindly asked handing him back his 'Wooing Plan' as the list read.

"Not really," he replied.

"I'm not here to judge Mr. Crabbe," she said softly making him feel a bit at ease. He sighed and dropped his head in his hands.

"Do you swear to not tell a sole?" he asked keeping his head down.

"It will stay totally confidential," she replied intrigued by his actions.

"I've been trying to get Correna Dumbledore alone for months now. I want to ask her out but I can't get her alone and I don't know what to say," he replied.

"So the list is your ideas on how to get her?" she asked eyeing the slouched child.

"Yes," he nodded picking his head up, "None of it's worked though. Every time I come close to asking she gets called away by a teacher or a friend. The last time it was Professor Snape that interrupted. I'm at my wits end! Maybe I should just give up; she probably doesn't even like me anyway."

"Of course she likes you. She wouldn't be your friend if she didn't," the teacher replied.

"But I don't know if that's enough," he said, "do you have any advice that would help?"

"Normally I wouldn't assist in this kind of thing... but in your case I'll make an exception," she said patting his knee.

"Really? Well what is it? Give her flowers or chocolates?"

"No, no. Mr. Crabbe I have met Miss Dumbledore a few times in passing and I believe the only thing to do is ask her. She's a very headstrong child that likes people being up front with her. Just come out and ask; she'll be gentle whatever her answer," Vector smiled.

"All right…I guess that would work thanks!" he said standing up, "Can I go?"

"Yes, you may," she nodded, "but one last bit of advice."

"Yes?"

"Miss Dumbledore has taken to twilight walks after her classes. Your best chance would be Monday before dinner."

"Yes Professor and thanks!" he replied running out the door.

Professor Vector waited to make sure he was gone before pulling a small framed picture out of her top desk draw. It was of a summer day at the beach. A raven haired child and a brunette witch were playing in the waves.

"It will be interesting to see what you say sweetie," she said smiling at the child before placing the frame back in the desk and continued grading her papers.

"Yes it will be very interesting indeed."

* * *

"Oh here's one of daddy and mummy," Correna exclaimed!

She was pointing to a picture that took up a whole page. Underneath the picture the caption read…**Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall best minds in the school. Best friends as well.**

The picture showed a fourteen year-old McGonagall and sixteen year-old Dumbledore standing out front of the school. They were waving at the onlookers, but just as swiftly Albus had whisked Minerva off her feet and was spinning her around. Both children were laughing and smiling.

"It's hard to believe it took so long for them to get together and marry. They look so perfect together," Corri sighed watching the picture, "Almost makes you wonder what would have happened if they had been more than friends during school and after the war."

"Almost. But either way we have you," Salazar said as he started tickling her side. She laughed hysterically trying to pry herself from his grip.

The founders enjoyed her company for a few more minutes before she had to leave for supper. She left feeling very happy.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated! Next chapter tells if Vulcan gets the girl.


	17. The Moment of Truth

_**A/n: Now we see if Vulcan gets his wish!**_

I own nothing!

**Chapter 17: The Moment of Truth**

Monday rolled around and so did the fall weather. It was now October and Vulcan had decided that today was going to be the day. He was going to take Professor Vector's advice and talk to Correna this afternoon as the sun was setting. This thought was what kept him going all day. All the way up till he witnessed Correna coming down the stairs with her friends.

"I still say he's a little screwy I don't think that stutter is real," Correna said as she, Garner, and Lizzie were descending the stairs to supper.

"I think you just don't like a man that seems whimpy for a Defense teacher," Garner laughed.

"Maybe, but I still say he's screwy," Correna replied as they stepped off the last step, "I think I'm going to go for a stroll outside before supper. Either one of you want to come?"

"No."

"I don't think so."

"I'll see you guys later then," she nodded and walked out the large doors. Garner and Lizzie entered the Great Hall as cloaked figure followed Correna out of the castle.

Correna walked around the edge of the lake taking in the atmosphere. It was sunset, the leaves were changing colors and falling off the trees, and the squid was lazily floating around. She took the pins out of her hair and let the bun fall in soft curls around her face so they could blow in the soft breeze. She let out a long and contented sigh; fall had always been her favorite time of the year. As she walked along the lake perimeter her cat like instincts picked up the scent of another. Recognizing the scent as the one she had hoped to have some time alone with…she smiled and quietly walked to the dock.

* * *

"It's so obvious what's going on with them," Lizzie said at dinner.

"What? What's obvious?" Garner asked filling his plate again.

"I bet it's only a matter of time to the way they look at each other," she laughed.

"What are you going on about Lizzie?"

"Oh Garner don't you see? They'll fall in love and I'll tell you something else," she added.

"Oh?"

"Our trio will drop to a duo," she sighed.

"Oh," he sighed as realization set in, "Are you sure?"

"Just look outside! It's a perfect romantic atmosphere that they can't possibly deny. He followed her out and I guarantee they'll fall for each other."

* * *

"It's quite rude to stare you know," Correna called from her position. She was standing on the dock watching the squid.

"I am sorry but it's hard not to," Vulcan replied walking out from behind a tree.

"Oh? And why is that?" she asked slightly turning to look at him.

The setting sun was shining behind her bathing her in a light glow as a gentle breeze blew the curls around her face. She looked the picture of a goddess waiting for her lover. Vulcan was utterly struck dumb by her exquisite beauty and was rendered speechless.

"Why is it hard not to stare Vulcan?" Correna repeated tucking a strand behind her ear.

"Uh...I'm sorry," he said shaking his head, "But I just can't help but stare at you. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

"Well thank you for that," she smiled and turned back around, "Did you follow me out here?"

"I did. I wanted to talk to you alone. It's very hard to do you know," he said walking up behind her.

"Indeed. What did you wish to speak about?" she asked continuing to stare out at the lake.

"A little of this and that," he said.

He gathered his courage and dared to snake his arms around her waist. He was surprised she didn't push him away, though she didn't relax either. Her hands stayed by her side and she stayed rigidly straight and tall.

"Really...well here we are. What is it you desire to speak about?"

She was shocked by his actions but couldn't deny she liked the feel of his arms around her. She wasn't going to let him know that just yet though.

She vaguely wondered if these feelings were right for a twelve year-old and fourteen year-old, but soon decided she didn't care as he spoke again.

"It's a rather important question. One that will change both our lives," he said trying to build up the rest of his courage.

"Spit it out then," she replied.

He took a deep breath and asked, "Will you go out with me?"

"What do you mean? Be your girlfriend?" she asked placing her hands over his.

"Yes, that's what I mean," he nodded though she couldn't see, "Are you willing?"

She turned in his arms to look in his eyes. She looked deep in them and saw something…a spark… like the one she saw in her father's eyes when he was staring at her mother. Correna knew with out a doubt what the answer would be.

"I'm more than willing," she smiled lightly caressing his cheek.

Vulcan leaned into her touch craving more.

"Would you like to seal the deal?" Correna asked impishly moving closer to his face.

They were mere centimeters from each other, their breath was one.

"I would indeed," he breathed closing the gap between them. They closed in on their first kiss as the sun finally settled and darkness took over. It was sweet and sensual; the perfect toe popper first kiss. They broke apart only when the need for air arose and looked into each others eyes.

"You taste like chocolate and cinnamon," he laughed.

"Is that good or bad?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I like it," he laughed and leaned in for another kiss.

They broke apart after a while.

"I think we should head back to the school. We've don't want to miss supper," he said taking her delicate hand in his.

"Yes you're right," she nodded. The two walked in the Great Hall with huge smiles on their faces.

Many of the Professors saw this and while one knew what it was about the others didn't.

* * *

"What are they smiling about?" Snape asked his wife.

"Beats me. Maybe they have a new strategy for beating Minerva's Lions," Madam Hooch shrugged.

"They are quite good together aren't they?" he sneered, "the best beaters I've ever had."

"Which is something your team desperately needs Severus," Minerva quipped from her place at the table.

"Scared of loosing the cup Minerva?"

"Not on your life Severus. It's been in my office for eight years now and that's where it will stay. Cheating has never helped what makes you think Miss Dumbledore will?"

"Ah but you have not seen her practice. She looks like a stunt flyer. You'll wish she was yours come this Saturday."

"Oh really? Well we'll see you next Saturday," Minerva nodded before standing up and leaving the hall; Albus following closely behind.

* * *

What do you know...she said yes.

Wonder what happens next Saturday?

Review!


	18. Did you see that?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable!!_

_**A/n: I rather like this chapter. I think it adds plenty for you to guess on on just what is up with the Dumbledore prodigy. Because seriously...only she can answer it not even Albus understands her!!**_

**Chapter 18: Did you see that!?**

_October 8__th__, Saturday 11:45pm_

_My dear Neptune,_

_ My God I'm still in shock! The Gryffindors lost, but I could really care less. I'm just in complete and utter shock about the whole Quidditch game. Never in my life have I ever seen flying like I saw today! Correna was so amazing! As her mother I am both elated and annoyed. What she did could have seriously injured her, not that she would have cared mind you. If she had she definitely wouldn't have done it. I suspect I'm confusing you so I will go back to the game and explain why she is, as the students now call her, 'The Unexplainable Correna.'_

_ As per usual when the game started, the Gryffindors got off to a fairly good start. They had three goals before the action really started. The lions were going for another goal. Miss Bell had the ball in hand and as she was heading towards the posts Correna flew in out of nowhere and aimed a bludger right at quaffle. Her aim was perfect; making the ball drop out of Miss Bell's arms right into the waiting hands of Mr. Cranford. He flew and made a goal to the cheers of all the Slytherins and a few Hufflepuffs. I believe you know the ones. The game continued getting more and more interesting as Correna made save after hit. _

_ Every time she aimed a bludger some where that's where it went. She constantly saved her team mates and made shots that either confused my cubs or knocked the ball out of their hands long enough to let the Slytherins score! My team was just as good though and the game stayed tied for the longest time. By the three hour mark, with the score 80-80, both seekers were desperate to find the snitch. I realize of course you might have found it by now but that's beside the point._

_ Anyway…as my seeker was attempting to trick the Slytherin seeker, something we and Corri saw straight through. The Slytherin seeker isn't very bright. But back to the story…as Gryffindor and Slytherin were ascending one end of the post, there was a glint of gold by the other end. Correna obviously realized neither seeker would get to it in time and went after it herself. Flying at a speed I'm sure even Jonathan wouldn't attempt, Albus and I realized she might fly past it. Just inches away from it she slipped off her broom holding on to it and her bat with one hand; she held out her free hand and caught the snitch! She caught it!! _

_ I tell you it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. If she wasn't so keen on being like her parents I would push her to being a professional Quidditch player. As it is I will just simply be happy she is so good a player in private and in public scowl at the fact my son has the best player since you, I, or Albus played. _

_ Adoring love from your sister,  
Minerva_

Minerva laid down her quill as she finished her letter and went into the bedroom to celebrate her son and daughter's victory. Not many people knew she and the headmaster was ecstatic whenever Slytherin or Gryffindor won.

* * *

"My God that was bloody brilliant! I can't believe you did that!" Cranford exclaimed during the victory party in the common room.

"It was the only thing I could think of to win. I knew there was no way Graham would ever get there in time," Correna shrugged.

"I don't care it was bloody brilliant! You play like that every game and we'll kill that old cow McGonagall," Cranford exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe," she lightly chuckled before excusing herself to go find Vulcan.

She found him sitting in a chair in a dark corner off from the others. "Hey partner we won, why so glum?" she asked handing him a drink.

"You could have killed yourself doing something like that. Why not just let it go?" he brewed while sipping his drink.

"I thought the plan was to win. I did what I thought needed to be done," she replied.

"I still don't like it. You really could have hurt yourself," he sighed.

Correna cocked her head to the side and eyed her boyfriend. He really seemed upset about her recklessness; just like her parents and he could genuinely show it. She was touched he cared so much for her after only a week of dating.

"Hey Vulcan, Vulcan look at me," she softly said lifting his chin. He looked up as blackest night met darkest blue.

"Baby if it bothers you that much I'll be more careful next time," she replied smiling.

"You promise?" he asked pulling her into his lap. She saw the pleading look in his eyes and only wanted to calm his fears.

"I promise," she nodded before lightly kissing his lips and laying her head on his shoulder.

The couple stayed in their dark corner cuddling and watching the celebration. After all it wasn't every day that Slytherin so gloriously beat Gryffindor, and legally to boot. Everyone was enjoying the party so much that they never noticed when the beaters disappeared so no one knew they were watching everything going on. One such person that didn't know this was Velna Lestrange. She and another girl, Elaine Whittaker, were standing just feet away from the couple talking about, rather bashing, certain people.

"This is so stupid. All she did was get a lucky grab, they act like she won the game single-handed," Velna hissed.

"I know, and what about Crabbe? You'd think he'd have better taste than her. She's so…so prudish he'll never get what he wants," said Elaine.

"You mean getting in her skirts? No it'll never happen. They won't last long either. I give it another week before he leaves the uptight snob for someone more fun," Velna laughed.

"I bet you're right. I mean who would ever want to date her anyway? She's such a know-it-all and have you seen the way she dresses? So crisp and perfect. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up an old spinster like McGonagall," Elaine continued.

"That's definitely her all right. Some old prune everybody hates and nobody bangs. I bet McGonagall's still a virgin too. She's such a bitch too," Velna added.

That was the last straw. The only thing that gave the two girls any inclination they were in trouble was the growl that resonated from the corner before Correna pounced on them both. A fight then ensued everyone watching as Correna wrestled with the two girls.

* * *

Professor Snape was in a very good mood indeed. His goddaughter had almost single-handily won the game for him and he had just finished a rather energized celebration with his wife. He was just about to drift off to sleep when there was a resounded knock at his door. He stayed silent hoping whoever it was would think he was asleep and go away. Severus was not so lucky though because the knocking continued. Cursing whoever was at the door he fumbled in the darkness for his dressing gown and a pair of boxers.

"What is it?" he snapped pulling open the door and seeing seventh-year Benjamin Cranford, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Sir there's a fight in the common room," Cranford replied.

"Well let's be off then," Severus snapped shutting the door behind him, "who is it?"

"Lestrange, Whittaker, and Dumbledore sir. Dumbledore jumped them for no reason," Cranford replied as they entered the common room.

There was a large circle next to the fireplace cheering on whoever was in the middle. Professor Snape pushed his way through to find his goddaughter absolutely walloping two girls that were much bigger than her. He had to give Correna credit…she was rather good in a fist fight. Clearing his thoughts he pulled out his wand and shot off a bang that instantly silenced the other students and made the three girls look up at him.

"I want an explanation," he said glaring at the three girls.

"Sh-she's crazy! She came out of nowhere and jumped us for no reason!" Velna exclaimed pointing to Correna.

"She's right professor. Dumbledore attacked us for no reason," Elaine nodded.

"They insulted the head of Gryffindor," Correna spat and lunged for the two girls again, but before she could get a hold of them she was caught by Vulcan.

Correna at first tried to fight her restrainer off but when she realized who it was collapsed in his arms crying.

"I've seen enough," Snape curtly replied, "Miss Whittaker and Lestrange will follow me. And you Mr. Crabbe will follow them with Miss Dumbledore."

"Yes Professor," the three nodded and followed him out of the dungeons.

The five Slytherins walked up to the Headmaster's office and mounted the stairs. They entered the empty office.

"You four seat down while I get the Headmaster," he snipped and entered a side room.

The children sat down and waited. "Lucky the Professor came when he did," Velna hissed out of the side of her mouth.

"Yeah you are lucky he showed up," Correna quipped. She had stopped crying and was angry again.

"Oh you think so?"

"I know so."

Lestrange and Dumbledore again lunged for each other. Crabbe and Whittaker tried to pull them off, but it was Professor McGonagall's voice that stopped their movements.

"Why I never," McGonagall shrieked.

She was standing next to Dumbledore and Professor Snape was standing next to her. Three of the students found it strange that they were in their night clothes; one did not. The children immediately ceased their scuffle and sat in the chairs. Lestrange and Whittaker looked the worse for wear with bruises and cuts all over their arms and face while Dumbledore sported only a busted lip and a rather nasty cut on her cheek.

"Now who wants to tell me what happened first?" Professor Dumbledore calmly asked as he sat at his desk.

McGonagall and Snape stood on either side of him. They were there for over an hour listening to Crabbe, Whittaker, and Lestrange give their sides of the stories. All three said Correna had indeed instigated the fight, but the reasons were rather vague. Correna refused to say why she started the whole thing.

"Since you do not wish to speak in present company," Albus said fixing his daughter with a gaze, "Mr. Crabbe will escort Miss Lestrange and Whittaker to the Hospital Wing. I believe Professor Snape will inform you ladies of your punishment later."

"Yes Professor."

"Yes Professor," Crabbe nodded and forcefully pushed the second-years out the door.

When it had shut and been locked was when the facades ceased.

"Why would you start a fight? You know violence never solves anything," Albus sighed.

"I do not care for people insulting my family," she answered.

"What could they have possibly said that would get such a reaction from you," Minerva asked?

Correna did not answer but instead locked eyes with Snape. The two stayed that way for quite awhile before she broke the contact and looked down at the floor. Severus whispered something in Albus's ear that made his knuckles turn white.

"Correna Harmony Dumbledore look at me right now," he commanded.

Shocked by his forcefulness she immediately obeyed.

"Though admirable you were completely out of line. You will loose 25 house points and have detention with Professor Vector tomorrow night," he said.

"Yes sir," she nodded.

"Now go let Poppy have a look at your face and then return to your common room," he said waving her toward the door.

"Yes Headmaster," she coolly replied and slammed the door behind her.

"Did you see that?" Severus asked once she had gone.

"She has a very uncontrollable anger. We need to get under control soon," Albus sighed.

"What was said?" Minerva asked turning on the two men.

"Nothing out of the ordinary for what is said about you," he sadly replied, "it's just her reaction that was."

"In her defense father she has never heard what was said about her mother," Severus replied.

"That is true. I trust you will help her with her anger?"

"I will sir. Good night to you both," he nodded leaving the office.

"Now where were we?" Albus impishly asked pulling Minerva back to their bedroom.

* * *

Hoped you like. I need reviews people!!


	19. Suspecions and Rats

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the books!

_**A/n: Thanks to my reviews! But seriously I would like more! Also...we're getting closer to the unveiling! Explanations given later.**_

**Chapter 19: Suspicions and Rats**

Another glorious week had passed for the happy couple of Vulcan Crabbe and Correna Dumbledore. After returning to the common room from her hospital visit, the other two girls had to stay for observation, Correna had encountered only Vulcan. The two had talked for hours into the early morning going over what they had heard. She had cried and said she would leave him be if what they had said was true; while he held her close and reassured her all he wanted was to be with her. Vulcan calmed her fears, kissed her forehead, and sent her to bed promising he would only leave her side if she wished it.

He proved himself time and again over the next week walking her to class, carrying her books, told off people that teased her, and even blew off his own friends to spend all his spare time with her.

Correna's friends were not that easy to get rid of though; especially her cousins. She never confirmed herself as being involved but they all knew it. They all saw the sparks in the couple's eyes and knew they were serious. Because of this the cousins had made it their mission to keep the parents from knowing. They knew how Albus felt about Corri dating Slytherins and tried to protect their darling unexplainable cousin.

It was really necessary though, for whenever they were in front of a professor their relationship was strictly platonic. Vulcan and Correna were very careful not to be seen by the professors. Correna was afraid it would get to the deputy and headmaster. Vulcan was afraid it would get to the headmaster and down to the Hog's Head. The only time they were affectionate was in the four common rooms, Corri had access to them all, or on the grounds. That is where they now were. It was a sunny fall day and they were on the grounds playing truth or dare with some friends. The children were all crowded in a circle by the lake. The seating went…Correna, Vulcan, Frank, Wilfred, Penny, Annie, Fred, George, Lizzie, Garner, BJ, and Victoria.

"Okay so now that we all know the rules it's time to get started," Lizzie said clapping her hands. She was the one who had suggested the game. "I'll go first," she nodded looking around the circle, "Frank…truth or dare?"

"Truth I would think to be less harmful," he replied.

"All right let's see….who was your first kiss?" she asked seeing the blush come up his face.

"I uh…"

"And don't forget Corri and Vi put up a charm so you have to tell it," Lizzie added eagerly.

"Okay, it was Abigale Quincy," he sighed.

"And you didn't tell us?" Wilfred asked looking affronted.

"It was Christmas under the mistletoe and nothing I enjoyed," he snapped.

"Pity," Corri sighed, "I think she rather fancies you."

"Anyway," he said rolling his eyes, "Vulcan truth or dare?"

"Dare I suppose," Vulcan shrugged. The circle gave an evil gleam that frightened him.

"As you have started dating our dear leader we feel it prudent to initiate you. So here is your dare… Dame de Roublardise is an excellent Potions and Transfiguration Mistress as you well know," he replied.

"Yes I do," Vulcan nodded.

"As such she is the pride of the subjects' current professors. Your mission is to choose one of them, go into their office, and kiss them on the lips," Frank grinned evilly. Though he was the more responsible of the triplets he was no less a prankster.

"Do-Do I have to?" Vulcan gulped pulling on his collar.

"Oh yes you must and Frank will take your picture as well," Penny added, "We all had to do it. Well…actually I had to kiss the History of Magic Professor. I don't recommend it."

"What's the purpose of this?" he asked turning to Correna. He expected her to stand up for him but she was grinning just as madly.

"The purpose is to prove your trust. I am the Lady of Cunning and they are my minions. My death eaters if you will….though I call them my Blue Knights. You must prove yourself by showing your courage. I chose these professors for you," she laughed.

"So you guys had this planned all along?" he asked glaring at the company.

"Admittedly yes," Victoria nodded, "It's what we do. So do you want in or not?"

"Apparently I have no other choice," he sighed rising of his place. Frank also stood up as Penelope gave him her camera.

"Who is your target," BJ asked?

"I believe Professor McGonagall," he nodded as the two boys walked into the castle.

The friends sat in silence for fifteen minutes till they heard a scream from McGonagall's open window and saw boys running at top speeds toward them. They all stood up as the boys skidded to a halt.

"Well?"

"Mission accomplished," Frank grinned showing off the picture. After they had seen the shocked expression of the Professor as she had been kissed. Correna took the photo and put it in her jacket pocket.

"This never happened," she said and the others solemnly nodded.

"Now you have to kneel," BJ replied.

Vulcan quirked an eyebrow, but obliged all the same. Correna laid her delicates hands on his head.

"You have proven yourself to have great courage. I now welcome you as a knight of the Blue Order," she said kissing his head.

"It is a true honor," he said standing back up. The group was quiet for about three seconds before they fell apart laughing.

"So what do we do now?" Garner asked after everybody had gained their composure.

"Penny and I have some knew candies from the last Hogsmeade visit. We could go up to the common room at eat it," Annie replied.

"A grand idea," Correna replied standing up and pulling Vulcan with her.

"Yes, and I say the last one there is a rotten egg," BJ laughed as Victoria jumped on his back and they rest up the steps.

The others joined in the laughter and in the race. Correna on Vulcan's back, Wilfred on Penny's, Annie on Frank's, Lizzie on Garner's, and Fred on George's.

* * *

"Well I have to admit that was rather odd," Professor McGonagall replied as she sat sipping her tea in the staffroom. All the members of staff that knew of Albus and Minerva's marriage were there.

"I believe you have just taken part of the Dame de Roublardise initiations," Isobel Vector laughed.

"The what?"

"I believe they're called the Order of the Blue Knights," replied Snape as he sat next to Minerva, "I was the reciprocate last year. Thankfully it was Miss Kingston though."

"I had Fred and Sarah had George," Vector laughed.

"Does everybody get kissed?" Albus asked from the head of the staff table.

"She picks two professors and the knight picks the one they want to kiss," Vector explained, "most of us were warned before hand."

"Why wasn't I?" Minerva asked looking at the others.

"Perhaps because she thought Mr. Crabbe would come to me," Snape replied, "I was told of another initiation this morning."

"I wonder what other secrets she's been keeping form us," Albus mused.

"I'm sure you'd have to ask her or one of the children that," Professor Vector replied. She was definitely not going to rat out the child that was like a niece to her.

* * *

"I'm curious Annie as to what secrets you children are keeping from us," Albus replied pushing a dish of candy toward the Hufflepuff seventh-year.

She was the last of the group of children he had been interviewing about his daughter. He had learned many things but none what he wanted.

"Like what sir?" she asked innocently.

"The Blue Knights for example?"

"Oh that. It's just a bit of fun. We plan pranks together nothing bad," she replied.

"And what of Correna. How did she become the leader?"

"We chose her. She didn't want to be at first but we talked her into it and she's been a very good leader."

"I see. Well that's good. But what about the new knight?"

"Sir Cal? It's just Vulcan Crabbe uncle. He's not a bad guy really and totally does what ever Corri says," she smiled.

"And how does Correna feel about him? I've noticed they've gotten very close over the past few weeks."

"Yes they have. They're rather good friends," Annie nodded.

"I see…well that's all you can go," he sighed.

"Okay. Thanks for the candy Uncle Al," she waved and left the room.

"Not one of them said anything helpful," Minerva sighed as she and Severus came out of the shadows and sat in front of the desk.

"On the contrary …we know this is all of their own accord. Correna has not influenced them at all," Albus replied.

"But what about this Slytherin. I don't think their relationship is just platonic," Severus said crossing his arms.

"I have a feeling you're right. But there is really only one way to be sure," Albus replied.

"Wait Albus…before you and Severus do anything I think you should think about the consequences. What if they are together?" Minerva pointed out.

"I shall wait and see what my Ice Princess says before I pass judgment, but I believe him to be good for her. I didn't think so at first but after these interviews I'm beginning to think other wise," he said.

"Then I shall see to the meeting arrangements," Severus nodded leaving the room.

"If they are together, then I say Correna's rather lucky," Minerva replied as she moved to sit in Albus's lap.

"Oh…and why is that?"

"He's a rather good kisser."

"Well I never," he pouted.

"But you're still the best darling," she smiled and pulled him closer as their lips met.

* * *

Well there it is. Everybody in the Blue order is loyal to the Dame of Cunning as she is called in english.

Review!!


	20. Confirmations and chats

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing for my own pleasure!

A/n: and so we get more closer to the secrets being told.

**Chapter 20: Confirmation and Chats**

"So why am I here?" Correna asked her godfather as she lounged in his armchair.

It was Saturday afternoon in November and she had been called into his private quarters when she wanted to be outside with her friends and boyfriend.

"Wait for it," Professor Snape replied as the Floo Network came to life and her parents stepped out.

"Oh no…Uncle Sev you cornered me! How could you?" Correna groaned slapping her forehead.

"He's my employer and practically my father," Severus quipped.

"It's still low. I thought we had an understanding," she said.

"We do, but when it comes to you or them…I have to side with them if I want a job," he replied.

"I'll give you that," she conceited and turned to her parents, "Is this about Vulcan?"

"It is. We want to know exactly what is going on," Albus nodded.

"He asked be out last month and I said yes. He's so loving and kind, not like the Crabbes at all," Correna replied dreamily, "I really like him daddy and I totally trust him. He makes me feel special and safe."

"I see," Albus replied in thought, "Well then we have no problem with it."

"So I can join the cousins outside?" she asked standing up and pulling on her jacket.

"Of course. Have fun darling," Minerva smiled and gave her a quick hug as she left the room.

"He has her trust Albus; you know that's not an easy thing to accomplish," Severus sighed as the headmaster and deputy sat in front of his desk.

"I know. And Mr. Crabbe has earned it in under a month, maybe even before that. I believe Miss Kingston and Mr. Watson have it as well," Albus sighed taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What are you thinking headmaster?" Snape asked eyeing the elder wizard.

"I'm thinking of giving her a choice," he replied.

"Do you think it wise to trust her…to trust those three with this," Snape asked?

"I think Correna is smart enough to know what they would say. She wants to be honest with them, as much as she can," Albus replied.

"Corri told me she wanted Miss Kingston and Watson over for the summer. She may even want Mr. Crabbe as well," Minerva said.

"So when will you tell her," Snape asked?

"I'll send a note in the morning. When she tells her story is up to her," Albus replied as he and Minerva Flooed back to their quarters.

Professor Snape sighed and slouched in his chair. He had grudgingly allowed his precious daughter, his 'Saving Grace' as he sometimes called her. He had allowed her to date Poppy Pomfrey's eldest son, BJ, which wasn't easy because he was a Gryffindor; but he had known the kid for years and knew he would treat Victoria right. Now he had to think on how he felt about this Crabbe kid. True the kid was not a genius, but he wasn't stupid either which is more than could be said for his father and possible brother. Severus also knew the boy had a tendency to get rather jealous and possessive, he had seen him with a few other girls. Severus was afraid his Corri would be too independent for the Crabbe boy, but then he recalled memories of her growing up and realized she was rather clingy to him and Minerva. Maybe just maybe the couple could find a balance with each other. So with that thought he decided to finish his grading and knew he would find out from either Victoria or Correna what would happen next.

* * *

"What did Professor Snape want you for?" Victoria Hooch asked as they sat under a large tree.

The group of ten was lounging under the tree. Correna was sitting in between Vulcan's legs and her head was laid against his chest, Penelope was leaning her head on Wilfred's shoulder and he had an arm around her, and Victoria had her head in BJ's lap. The other four were scattered around the three couples.

"Just to chat about how well I am doing in potions," she said giving an unnoticeable wink that all the cousins understood.

Over the years they had developed quirks and riddles that gave hints to when something was about family business.

"Yeah the second years say you always finish like forty minutes early all the time," BJ laughed.

"I can't help I could make them all in my sleep. Maybe Uncle shouldn't have given me private lessons," she shrugged.

"Maybe," Victoria winked.

"So who's going home for Christmas?" Annie asked twirling a piece of grass.

"Mother is sending me with Correna," Victoria sighed.

"You don't sound very happy about it," Lizzie said, "I would think her house huge and so glamorous."

"It's actually rather homey. I love going to the house, I just don't like to have all her bothers jumping me," Victoria explained.

"Well daddy warned them not to this year," Correna replied.

"What does your house look like?" Garner asked looking at his friend.

"Oh I bet it's absolutely wonderful," Lizzie sighed dreamily.

"Apart from the size there isn't anything special about it," Wilfred laughed, "Contrary to belief the Dumbledores are really low key."

"Correna's house is an Old Victorian style with 14 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, living room, play room, kitchen, sitting room, dining hall, attic, and cellar. It's large but the moment you step in it you feel at home," Penelope described.

"Sounds like it'd be easy to get lost," Garner replied.

"Not really," replied Correna, "Most of the guest rooms are permanently reserved for family members so it would be rather easy to find the one you're in. Plus the stairs spilt the first floor. The guest rooms, bed rooms and sitting room on one side; the kitchen, dining hall and living room on the other."

"I'd like to see that," Vulcan said pulling the pins out of her hair and running his hands through it.

"Might want to watch your hands Crabbe," Frank laughed, "The tiger is rather fond of having her head scratched."

To prove his point Correna started purring in response to Vulcan's hands; the cousins laughed.

"I'll have to remember this next time I want something," he laughed stopping his motions and pulling her close.

"You do and I might be inclined to acquiesce your request," she sighed closing her eyes and leaning into him.

"You guys look so cute together. You just fit," Annie sighed.

"Thanks, seems dad's all right with it as well," Corri laughed.

"Really? You are very lucky man then," Frank laughed, "Getting a Dumbledore on your side is one thing…but when you get more of the family that's a whole other."

"I get the feeling that if Mr. Dumbledore didn't approve I'd be six feet under," Vulcan gulped.

"One way or another," BJ said mysteriously, "At least you weren't trying to get Vi's family's affections."

"Why is that? Madam Hooch doesn't like her daughter dating?" Lizzie asked confused.

"It's a little more complicated than that and I'd rather we not talk about it," Victoria replied.

Correna understood Victoria's dilemma, having been there during the whole thing, so she changed the subject.

"Vulcan what are you giving me for Christmas?" she innocently asked looking up at him. The others laughed at his panicked expression. Clearly he hadn't thought about it.

"I...uh…well what do you want?"

"Oh anything really. I'm not that picky," she said kissing his lips lightly and turning back to the others.

"Is she telling the truth?" he asked looking at Victoria and BJ. He knew she was closest to those two.

"She is," BJ nodded, "as long as you don't get her anything pink she's fine."

"Why not pink?" Lizzie asked innocently.

"Pink is what the devil woman wears and I do not like it. My colors are black, dark purple, emerald green, and midnight blue," Correna answered.

Everyone but Garner and Lizzie knew who she was referring to and by their looks the novices knew not to prod anymore.

"Are you guys coming to Christmas dinner?" Correna asked changing the subject.

"We plan on it," Frank nodded.

"As do we," Annie added.

"Most excellent! Then at least we won't die of boredom," Victoria laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Correna asked defensively.

"Merely that your brothers are annoying with all the pranks; none of which are as good as yours. Your sister is always reading some book that's like twice as big as her, and the little one has no personality at all. She's like a growth on your arm or leg."

"That's a little harsh Vi," Vulcan replied laying his arms around her waist and pulling her near as if trying to protect her.

"It may sound harsh but it's true," Correna said and surprised the three newbies by laughing.

Vulcan, Elizabeth, and Garner looked at the others as though they had lost their minds. After awhile they stopped and decided to explain the inside joke.

"I didn't mean any of what I just said. It's a hidden joke that means we plan on sneaking in the woods over Christmas for an impromptu Quidditch game. It's my way of saying that we don't need the little ones finding us," Victoria replied.

"She's right Vulcan. There's really no need to keep Cor so close," he said eyeing the grip the Slytherin had on his beloved cousin.

Vulcan loosened his grip as he noticed all the guys were watching him and sighed.

"I just don't like people being rude to her or her family."

"Isn't he great?" Correna asked as she pulled his arms around her like they had been.

"Yeah…super," Annie replied.

She and the others shared a look. They all silently agreed to keep watch over their leader and to make sure she wouldn't get to hurt. They lounged a bit longer; all of them laying down sleeping. Victoria and Correna were actually lying on their boyfriends' stomachs and the boys' had their hands on the girls' stomachs. The scene was very peaceful and none of the napping friends were aware of a presence till a booted foot nudged Correna's side. She cracked an eye and put a delicate hand to her head to shield herself from the sun. She looked up and saw white hair and twinkling blue eyes.

"Who's watching the place?" she asked as the man sat down beside her.

"I closed it for the afternoon. I had to speak with Albus about something and saw you lot out here so I decided I'd come visit for a bit," Aberforth replied.

He was still looking down at Correna as she was still lying on Vulcan's stomach.

"Shall I wake him then?" she asked with a hint of humor.

"Why not let your father," he laughed. She nodded and closed her eyes again as Aberforth flicked Vulcan's nose.

The fourth year opened his eye a crack to see a long beard in his view. He looked up further to see steely blue eyes watching him.

"Are you by any chance Vulcan Crabbe the fourth year Slytherin beater?" Aberforth asked coldly.

"Yeah…"

"My name's Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore."

"Oh Shit!" he exclaimed jumping up from the ground so fast that Corri hit her head. She had been expecting it of course so it didn't hurt as much.

"V-Vulcan what's wrong?" she asked sitting up and rubbing her not really sore head.

"Open eye….man…..dad….dead…." he rambled in coherently and waking the other friends. The friends looked around noticing the freaking Vulcan, bemused Correna, and angered Dumbledore.

"I think we've missed something," Wilfred said scratching his head.

"Cor what's wrong with him?" Penny asked looking at the hyperventilating Slytherin.

"Beats me," she shrugged as Aberforth pulled her into his lap.

"Boy sit down," Aberforth growled.

Crabbe immediately obeyed and wearily eyed the elder Dumbledore.

"Dude the more you freak the worse it'll be," BJ said. Vulcan nodded and took a deep breath.

"Can I talk to you now or are you going to start pacing again?" Aberforth asked as his eyes pierced the boy.

"No I'm fine sir."

"Good, then I have a question and I want the honest to god truth."

"Yes sir?"

"What drew you to my Correna?" Vulcan pondered this question for a few minutes before looking up and answering as honestly as he could.

"Sir, she is everything. She does it all and more, and she gives me a sense of peace and light."

Correna smiled at him encouragingly and winked slightly calming his nerves.

"Then I will see you later," Aberforth said meeting Corri's dark blue eyes.

He kissed her head and let her up. He too got up and walked toward the castle to meet with his brother leaving the children alone. They stared around at each other and then promptly fell back into their positions and went back to sleep.

* * *

"They're only children but I can sense something Albus," Aberforth said. He was sitting in Albus's office with his brother.

"We felt it too," Albus nodded.

"Did you also sense what was brewing? Something will happen…something big," Aberforth replied.

"I only hope what we do is enough," Albus sighed.

"As do I brother. As do I."

They stayed silent for several minutes before Minerva came in to feed the little ones dinner. Aberforth then Flooed back to the bar and the Professors walked to supper.

* * *

Hmmm I wonder what the letter to Corri will say? It's up next.

Reviews please!


	21. Sisters are Doing it for Themselves

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all for fun! Oh an I love this son. I felt it just fit._

**A/n: This song was just right I think. Hope this is good.**

**Chapter 21: Sisters are Doing it for Themselves**

At breakfast Sunday morning, Correna received a very odd letter. She recognized the hand writing as her father's and quickly left for the Transfiguration room so she could read it. She sat in her usual spot in the empty classroom and quickly tore open the letter.

** Darling Ice Princess,**

** I know this is odd getting a letter from me, but this information is very important. I want you to know that I am very proud of all the accomplishments you've already achieved in your short time here. Your mother is ecstatic to here you are the Slytherin beater. She also loved the game last week. She only hopes you don't beat her lions to hard.**

** The real reason for this letter though is to tell you that you may tell Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Watson, and Miss Kingston about your family if you wish. Your mother and I believe that if you feel they can be trusted then they can be brought into our circle. You may also invite them to spend the Christmas Holidays with us if you'd like and/ or the summer. I expect a letter by the end of the coming week informing me of their decision.**

** All my love,**

** Daddy**

Correna read the letter through two more times before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew who it was just by the way the hand rested on her.

"Is this real?"

"It is my black cat. He believes you can be trusted with telling them if you deem it right," Professor McGonagall nodded.

"When should I do it?"

"When ever you feel it right. Why don't you take sometime to yourself and think about it?"

"Yes…I suppose that would be for the best."

The child nodded. She gave her mother a tight hug and walked off to the library. She was always able to think in there.

_I can't believe he's letting me tell them. What happens if they tell someone? What if they don't want to be my friends anymore? What if Vulcan breaks up with me?_ These and many other thoughts floated through her mind, and by lunch time she had made a decision. No matter what the consequences she was going to tell her friends tonight.

She met them up outside of the Hall after lunch and asked them to meet her on the seventh floor ten minutes before dinner that night. They agreed and all went their separate ways. Three had homework to finish, they had the feeling this would take awhile, and one went to her private potions lesson.

Not long after her family realized there wasn't a way to get her to sleep more than a few hours they decided to make the best of it. Since she wanted to be the best and was a prodigy they put her to work. Thanks to some favors Correna had slowly been working to her degrees. It may sound odd but….she was rather unexplainable.

* * *

Later that day at 5:50pm, Correna met her two best friends and boyfriend in front of a tapestry of a large troll.

"Well we're here, what did you want to talk about," Garner asked?

"Not here," Correna said shaking her head.

She began walking in front of the tapestry mumbling to herself.

"I think your girl has finally gone off the deep end," Garner said to Vulcan.

"It's plausible," he replied as Correna passed the same stretch of wall a third time. Only this time as she did a large door appeared.

"Well come on hurry up then," Correna said as she opened the door. The three dazed children obliged and walked into the strangest room. The room was lined with books of many different shapes and sizes, a coffee table sat in a dip in the middle of the room with four rather plush cushions around it.

"What is this place?" Garner asked in wonder.

"It's been known as many things, but more commonly as the Room of Requirement. It's always equipped for the seeker's needs. You just walk in front of the tapestry of the troll three times think of what you need and… it appears," Correna explained, "I brought you here because I have a story to tell that must never leave the confidence of us unless I say so."

The three looked to each other and then Correna.

"If it's that important I agree," Garner said and the other two agreed.

"Then please sit down and prepare yourself for quite a shock," she replied sitting down on one of the cushions. The others followed suit and waited as Correna pulled a photo album from her book bag.

"This is my private family album. I made it two years ago with Aunt Mia. It's one of the few things I have left of her," Correna sighed placing the album where they could see. It read: **The Lives of the Professors and their Babes.**

"But I thought Mia was your mum," Garner said confused.

"That's our cover story," she said opening the book to the first page. She pointed at a wedding picture.

"That's my real mum and dad."

The three looked at the picture of the couple. The picture was vibrant and they could tell the bride's hair was very dark than the groom's was silver. The man had a huge grin on his face and had half moon spectacles while the woman had a demur smile and square spectacles. She was wearing a cream dress with a lace up bodice, slightly off the shoulder and long sleeved with a few beads sewn on it for decoration. He was wearing a wonderful set of black dress robes and both looked completely in love with the other.

"B-but this can't be right! That's the headmaster and p-pro…."

"Professor McGonagall," Correna finished, "Minerva and Albus are my true parents and Aberforth is my true uncle. Mia was my aunt."

Lizzie, Garner, and Vulcan sat in complete silence for several minutes. All were letting this new information set in.

Twenty minutes later the silence was broken. "So you lied to me to them to all of us? You lied and kept secrets to protect your family I'm guessing," Crabbe said eyeing Correna.

"Until father is certain Voldemort…" The three children twitched. "Until father is certain he is dead," she continued rolling her eyes, "they can not admit their marriage nor claim us. We live in hiding coming out only as nieces and nephews to Albus and friends of Minerva. Sometimes we can be a family but we must always be on the lookout for enemies. And even after he's gone…we'll still have to be on guard. Dumbledores and McGonagalls have always been pillars of light so they have many enemies," she explained.

"So why tell us now?"

"I am intrusting you with this because I trust you. And because I do father and mother and the family does. I beseech you to never tell a soul, even if you do not wish to be acquainted with me anymore."

"I don't know about the others but I have no reason not to want to be with you," Vulcan replied, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and lightly kissed his lips.

"I love you too, but I don't want a kiss," Lizzie laughed giving her friend a hug.

"Hey I love her too, and I think I'd like a kiss as long as Crabbe doesn't object," Garner impishly replied.

"Nothing tricky," Vulcan nodded.

"Don't you trust me?" Correna laughed walking over to Garner.

"You yes. Him no," Vulcan quipped.

"You wound me deep," Garner said looking offended.

"Oh shut up and come here," Correna laughed and lightly kissed his lips.

"Mmmm tastes like chocolate," Garner sighed sitting back on the cushion.

"That's what he said after our first kiss," Correna giggled as Vulcan grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

"And it was the best ever," he grinned crushing her lips against his.

"Hate to interrupt, but if your parents are the teachers does that mean we can't come over for the summer?" Lizzie asked snapping the couple back to reality.

"Actually it means you _can_ come for summer _and_ for Christmas if you want to. You already know the cousins and their parents," Correna replied.

"We do?" Garner asked confused.

"Don't tell me Vi, Annie, Penny, and the boys other half of parents' are teachers," Vulcan groaned.

"So naïve to think secrets are the students alone," Correna laughed ruffling his slicked back hair. She flipped a few pages in the book and showed off the wedding pictures of her aunts and uncles.

"I knew it! I knew her hair and skin weren't from Hooch," Garner said triumphantly.

"He's right," Vulcan said looking at a picture of Snape, Vi, and Corri building a sandcastle together, "If Victoria had black eyes she'd be like a female version of the Professor. What'd he say when she got sorted into Ravenclaw?"

"He said 'at least I know she's smarter than her mother' to which Aunt Mara threw a coffee mug at his head and was sleeping alone for three days," she laughed.

"So who's the Pomfrey boys' dad? I don't think he's a teacher" Garner asked. He was looking at a picture of a tall brunette man with green eyes holding what looked to be a six month old baby Correna and there were three small five year olds pulling on his pants leg trying to see the baby. They were standing in front of a large Christmas tree.

"Bernard Quinton Pomfrey Sr. Uncle Barney to us," she sighed, "he worked at the Ministry in the Auror Department as a tracker. He would use strategies, patterns, and the like to pinpoint where the death eaters were moving to. It was his help that caught a lot of notorious wizards and witches. He was so successful that the Dark Lord found it necessary to put a stop to him, this was the last photo ever taken of him. He was killed a week later on an ambush outside of London."

"We're so sorry," Lizzie said.

"No it's all right. I was a long time ago," she smiled.

"So how many people besides us know about the secret lives of the professors," Garner asked?

"Uh…well both Dumbledore and McGonagall families of course. Then there's a few of the governors, Alastor Moody, the Flammels, Hagrid, Trelawney, Vector, Kettleburn, Dr. Arbor and his family, and Sinistra," she counted.

"Wow," Lizzie gasped, "we've been entrusted with one of the most guarded secrets in the wizarding world!"

"And imagine what everyone will say when they find out you knew. They'll probably beg you for news interviews," Vulcan laughed. The others joined in before the wall clock striking 8:00pm interrupted them.

"Awe man we missed dinner," Garner grumbled.

"That's okay," Correna said as she stood up and walked over to a nearby wall. She pulled a long cord and sat back down as two house elves popped up in front of them.

"Guys meet the family elves Millie and her husband Tillie," she introduced the elves sitting back in Vulcan's lap.

"Hi," the three greeted.

"Hello Masters and Mistresses. What can Tillie and Millie bes doing for Mistress Rena and her friends," Tillie asked as he and his wife bowed low.

"We kind of missed supper," Corri explained, "Could you bring us some supper and tell mummy and daddy we're in the R.O.R.?"

"We wills Mistress Rena. Wes bes backs fast," the elves replied and disappeared with a pop. They reappeared minutes later with two trays of food and a letter.

Correna stood up from Vulcan and quickly read the letter before throwing it in the fire.

"Bad news?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"A warning. We have thirty minutes to eat and be out of here before Flitch comes."

The friends quickly ate their supper and left the room watching as the door disappeared before them.

"Come on," Corri exclaimed and started running down the hall.

They followed her all the way to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. "Mint Chocolate!" she said and ran up the steps; the others following behind. They entered the Headmaster's office and went straight for the book case; Correna pulled on a copy of Tales of Beadle the Bard and waited for it to move aside. They entered the corridor and followed it to a large door with the Hogwarts crest. She knocked and Severus answered the door. The three children behind Correna stared open-mouthed.

"You're early. The others have yet to arrive."

"I received a warning."

"Then please come in."

Correna took his offered hand and stepped into the large sitting room. The others slowly followed not really sure of what to expect.

"Well sit down somewhere," she said as she flopped on a couch with Snape. He put a loving arm around her shoulders. They obliged and all sat together on another couch.

"So how'd they take it sister?"

"Fairly well brother. Who are we expecting?"

"Many have work tonight. It will be your parents, my wife, the kids, and the cousins."

"Shall I retrieve them?"

"If you like. I believe they are all in the boys' room." She nodded and entered a dark blue door leaving the friends alone with the Professor.

"Mr. Crabbe you can relax in here. We are not Professors in this room but the parents of friends," Snape replied.

"Yes sir," he nodded, "forgive me but it's a little much to take in."

"I can see that," Snape nodded. Correna then came out of the room with six children shyly hiding behind her or clinging to her arms.

"Sorry but they get a little shy of new people," she explained introducing everyone.

"That's okay," Lizzie nodded and gave them an encouraging smile. A little red-head of six pulled on her sister's robe.

"What is it baby?" Corri softly asked kneeling to her level.

"I-is that the b-boy from Italy?"

"It is. Why don't you go say hi," Corri smiled pushing the young girl toward her boyfriend.

The girl slowly walked up to the black-haired boy and hesitantly looked in his onyx eyes.

"Hello," Vulcan greeted, "you must be Tabitha."

She nodded. "Correna is always talking about you. She tells me you are six…right?"

"Yes sir," the girl nodded.

"You are a very pretty six year-old. If you were older I think Correna would have some problems," he chuckled and winked at Correna. She winked back as her little sister blushed furiously.

"T-thank you sir. Mama Cor said you'd be nice to us," the child replied, "I remember you from Italy. You were always really nice to Mama Cor. She says you're her boyfriend," Tabitha replied.

"I am," he nodded.

"Then you should know we don't like people messing with her. She protects us; we protect her... so watch it," Jonathan growled pulling Tabitha away and sitting next to Correna.

"That was rude John," Correna snapped but smiled and kissed his head.

"Don't worry I only want to protect her too," Vulcan replied.

Two of the boys nodded and quickly stood up as their parents, Madam Hooch, and the cousins entered the room. None of them noticed the three friends.

"Uggh dad I'm so sick of being nice to him. Can't I just jinx Aslan and be done with it?" Victoria asked as she sat at his feet.

"No you may not. I will not have my child turning into her father."

"Yes sir," she sighed as BJ sat next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry about it Vi. He'll get what's coming to him."

"BJ I hope you aren't thinking what I think you are."

"No actually I was going to make it legal."

"Well I guess if I can't you can."

"I'll be glad to ref," Correna interjected.

"Most helpful. I say behind the Quidditch pitch after class is best for not getting caught," Professor Dumbledore replied as he and McGonagall sat next to Correna.

"Hello children," Minerva greeted. It was then the cousins noticed the three new comers.

"Uh….uh…"

"It's okay they know."

"Oh well welcome to the circle then," Penny smiled.

"Thanks," Garner nodded, "so what are we here for?"

"Karaoke!" the cousins exclaimed as a large TV and karaoke machine appeared in front of them. The family and friends spent the rest of the night goofing off with each other just enjoying the company.

* * *

Half way through the night everyone had sung a song or at least attempted a song except Correna.

"Come on Corri sing," Lizzie pleaded.

"Yeah you can't be as bad as Professor Snape and Madam Hooch," Garner replied.

"You're lucky he's being nice right now," Corri laughed.

"Well…come on anyway. If you can catch a snitch while hitting a bludger at thirty miles surely you can sing a song," Garner persisted.

Everyone gave Corri a look and she bowed her head. "If I must I must. But if so then I request assistance."

"You have whoever you want," Albus replied.

"Then I want mother, Vi, Andi, and Penny." The ladies agreed and followed her in the kitchen while Severus set up the machine.

"What's this all about?" Vulcan asked confused.

"You three just sit down and enjoy the show," Hooch answered. They agreed and sat on the couch as Snape pressed the play button. It was then they heard a marvelous sound.

**Now there was a time when they used to say  
That behind every - "great man."  
There had to be a - "great woman."  
But in these times of change you know  
That it´s no longer true.  
So we´re comin´ out of the kitchen**

_ The ladies came out of the kitchen swaying their hips with bells on their wrists and aprons around their waist. Correna was singing lead and the others were back up._

**  
´Cause theres somethin´ we forgot to say to you (we say)**

Sisters are doin´ it for themselves.  
Standin´ on their own two feet.  
And ringin´ on their own bells.  
Sisters are doin´ it for themselves.

Now this is a song to celebrate  
The conscious liberation of the female state!  
Mothers - daughters & their daughters too.

_Minerva and Correna shared a look and went to ALbus and Vulcan; toying with them._

**  
Woman to woman  
We´re singin´ with you.  
The "inferior sex" got a new exterior  
We got doctors, lawyers, politicians too.  
Everybody - take a look around.  
Can you see - can you see - can you see  
Theres a woman right next to you.**

Sisters are doin´ it for themselves.  
Standin´ on their own two feet.  
And ringin´ on their own bells.  
Sisters are doin´ it for themselves.

Now we ain´t makin´ stories  
And we ain´t layin´ plans  
´Cause a man still loves a woman  
And a woman still loves a man  
(Just a same though) 

As they finished their song and dance the three friends remained silent while the family applauded them.

"Uh is there something wrong?" Penny asked the three.

"That was…Bloody Amazing! I didn't know you could sing and move like that. Fantastic," Garner exclaimed!

"You were really good," Lizzie said.

"Thanks," Corri grinned and the others nodded.

"What about you Crabbe," Garner nudged?

"Y-you…that was….you were the little girl from the Charms class!? I thought I had dreamed it because I never saw you again," he stammered.

"I couldn't be seen. Are you mad?"

"No, on the contrary now I know you're perfect," he grinned pulling her close and kissing her head.

"Well I think it's too late for this many children to be out of bed…so everyone will camp out in the living room and being that tomorrow is Monday I hope you are all on time for classes," Albus said as Hooch and Snape left.

The children agreed as Millie and Tillie appeared with pajamas and a set of robes for everyone. They all spent the night in the rooms just having fun and getting the newbies used to them.

* * *

Happy Times with friends! Don't you just love karaoke? Review!!

If you liked this I may add more karaoke and Correna singing in other chapters.


	22. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: It's all good fun people. No infringement intended!

_A/n: Christmas is closing in on the family. Let's hop over to the McGonagalls and see what's up._

**Chapter 22: Getting Ready**

Just a week left till the students would return home for the Christmas holidays. Hera McGonagall was a nervous wreck at that thought because she didn't feel she was even close to being ready. She was running all over McGonagall Manor setting up rooms, cleaning, hanging Christmas decorations, and annoying the heck out of her husband. So much so that he had locked himself in the library. Unfortunately for him…his wife sent a letter to the school.

He was sitting at his desk going over some old family papers when there was a tap at the window. Neptune took the letter from the small white owl and fed it a ginger newt before it flew away. He opened it and groaned at the two scripts. One green and one dark blue.

_**Neptune what on earth are you thinking hiding from Hera!? That is not the McGonagall way…its cowardice. Be nice to her and help. With as many as we're bringing she needs it. I know she usually goes overboard, but that's why you need to help her. Calm her down.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Min**_

_Uncle Neptune be niece to Aunt Hera. She just wants everything special for us. I know it bugs you but we'll be there soon and she'll calm down._

_By the way…you will be nice to my boyfriend right? You've already met him…remember when you picked me up at the station. You'll love him I'm sure. Until then…HELP HER!!_

_Love,  
Harmony_

After reading the letter he sighed and opened the door. There was a tear-stained Hera looking up at him.

"I'm sorry I'm so crazy. I just want everything to be perfect with all the kids coming over," she cried as he pulled her close.

"I'm sorry as well. I'm sorry I haven't been much help. I've just got a reminder about my duties," he laughed kissing her head and wiping away her tears.

"I did to," she laughed, "but it seems yours was a bit nicer."

"What do you mean?"

"I got a howler from Aberforth."

"I'll kill him myself. After we've finished the house of course," he laughed taking the duster from her hands and going on his way.

* * *

Two days later the couple was checking over each guest room making sure it was presentable for Minerva and her family.

"Green?"

"Albus and Minnie."

"You know she hates it when you call her that."

"All the more reason to." Hera rolled her eyes.

"African?"

"Johnny and Kenny."

"Did you take the fertility statues out of it?"

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"……."

"OH I see. It's all clear now."

"What is?"

"You're using me for my body. I'm just your little boy toy. I'm a thinking being you know."

"Yes, you think everyone loves you. What are you Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"Now that is just cruel."

"Blue room?"

"Varick and Sam."

"You put black sheets on one of them right?"

"Yes. Why does he like black so much?"

She shrugged, "Subconscious death eater? Goth? Just likes the color? Just take your pick. Correna likes it too."

"Don't call her that."

"Why ever not? It's her name after all."

"Yes but I don't like it."

"Fine…Chinese?"

"Perfect for _Harmony_, Tabs, Lizzie, and Vi."

"Is this right putting everyone together? Shouldn't the kids get their own rooms?"

"Na. This place is so big it'd be better for them to stick in groups," he said waving around.

The house was quite large with 40 bedrooms, 15 bathrooms, kitchen, sitting room, dinning room, ballroom, attic, cellar, family room, and many other rooms. It was a four story mansion in the Scottish highlands.

"Well back to the list….Amazon?"

"Pomfrey boys."

"You ever notice how different they are?"

"Yeah, like me and Min. Total opposites but with a love of mischief."

"Which leaves Poppy's in the Egyptian room and Severus and Xiomara are in the Japanese room."

"You ever think its odd Min adopted Snape?"

"Why? You don't like him as a nephew?"

"Hey I never said that. I've had him for about eighteen years now. He's a great kid if misunderstood. The only thing is…..I think he tells Harmony more than even Albus."

"As does she. They're as close as if they were brother and sister. As is she to Victoria."

"Good point. You every wonder why Harmony is so independent with everyone but Minerva?"

"Same reason Tabitha is to Minerva and Correna."

"I told you not to call her that!"

"It's her name and I'm using it!"

"Oh come off it Hera. Albus and Minerva don't even use it half the time. He calls her Ice Princess and she calls her Black Cat."

"Yes I know. And you call her Harmony. Apparently so does Vulcan, the brothers and sisters call her Mama Cor, and the others have their nicknames as well. It's amazing the girl even knows her own name."

"There's a lot of stuff amazing about her."

"Which explains the students calling her 'the Unexplainable Correna.'"

"Yeah…Aberforth told me last month that he and Albus had concerns. Did you know she had her own group of followers?"

"Really? That's odd."

"Maybe…but I can tell you something odder."

"What?"

"Severus showed me this actually. Her followers…the Blue Knights as she calls them….they have a mark like the death eaters."

"What is it?" He handed her a picture of what she realized as Victoria's chest. The child in the picture was dressed in a black one piece and Hera could see there just above her breast was a blue snake coiled around a black crown.

"And does it move like the mark on Severus's arm?"

"Yes. Believe it or not Severus has the mark as well."

"The man just can't say no can he?"

"Especially to her. Merlin help him if you-know-who ever comes back. And…I will as well."

"Well…it is odd but I don't think bad. I think Cor…awe fine _Harmony _is smart enough to know better than to mess with the dark stuff."

"Knowing enough not to use it yes, not to mess with it…I doubt. She is Albus's child after all."

"Neptune just drop it. That was in his past and he's a better man. Don't hold a grudge on that, he still hold enough on himself."

"You're right. You always are."

"I know. So what are we going to do about presents?"

"I thought you were going to be like a Weasley this year and knit things for everyone."

"I did, but I know you've got something up your sleeve as well. Something for the midnight Quidditch game after Christmas maybe?"

"Damn it woman you aren't supposed know about that!"

"Don't let you're wand get in a knot," she laughed, "I'll keep it a secret."

"You better or his kids we'll never let me hear the end of it….and I really rather not be on the receiving end of Severus and Harmony's wrath."

"Uh…point made. I know nothing."

"Let's keep it that way. What time are they coming?"

"They kids get home tomorrow….they'll arrive the day after that…and the Flitwicks after breakfast on Christmas day."

"Well we've got everything ready now. What do you want to do?"

"I can think of a few things," she giggled and ran up the stairs, he following closely behind.

* * *

**Don't you just love the McGonagalls? Please review!! Christmas morning and the midnight match is next.  
**


	23. Christmas at McGonagall Manor

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

**_This is a taste of Christmas as well as what Correna can do. At only 12 she knows and has more than either Grindelwald, Voldemort, or ALbus could or would want to and she's not finished yet._**

A/n: I know this character may not seem plausible...but hey its fiction!

**Chapter 23: Christmas at McGonagall Manor**

The sun was rising over the Scottish Highlands shining its life giving light on a large 14th century mansion. Inside the only sounds heard were the clicking of pots and pans as the servants made breakfast. Every other member of the house, human and animal, was peacefully sleeping.

As breakfast was finished and placed on the many trays, the servants made their way up the stairs with their respected master or mistress's food. At the home each servant was given a guest to take care of till they left and then they would go back to sharing the care of the lord and lady of the manor. So because of this a very young elf named Crystal followed three other older elves up to the third floor to the Chinese room. This was the young elf's first house party and she was very excited; especially since she had been the lucky elf to care for Correna Harmony Dumbledore. Crystal had heard the masters of the house as well as the other elves talking about her. She knew taking care of the girl was an honor. What she didn't know; however, was that Correna never slept alone. Not since she was four had she **ever**… slept alone.

The poor elf found this out the hard way when she entered the room and went over to her Mistress's bed. She laid the tray on the night table and pulled open the curtain to let the sun in. When the little creature turned around she gave out a scream at the sight of a white tiger sleeping on Correna's feet, a black cat on her stomach, and a black snake wrapped around her arm. The scream was so loud that it woke everybody else in the room and caused them all to scream as well. All that is except Correna; she woke up and whistled silencing everyone immediately.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We could ask you the same thing," Victoria huffed.

"Crystal yous bes a bad elf. Yous scared the young mistresses. Goes backs down stairs till Madam McGonagall tells you a punishment," said the head cleaning elf, Misty. The elf bowed her head and made to leave but Correna stopped her.

"Misty do not presume to tell my elf what to do. Until I leave she is mine and I command her do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress Rena," Misty nodded and proceeded to give Victoria her tray and pick out her clothes.

"Good," Corri nodded and looked to the small elf, "Crystal I believe your job is to cater to me is it not?"

"Y-yes Mistress Rena," the elf nodded her eyes growing big.

"Then you do not punish yourself and you get to it. I am rather hungry and I hope you brought the requested items for my pets," Correna commanded while untangling the snake and draping it over her shoulders. She was always forceful but kind with her elves.

"Oh yes Mistress I did. Thank you Mistress for sparing Crystal. She bes better next time."

"No need for thanks. Most people are frightened by the sight in the morning. Just try not to wake the rest of the room next time," Corri winked as she fed her cats bits of bacon and toast and gave her snake a boiled egg. The elf nodded and started putting an outfit together for the child to wear.

Twenty minutes later the four girls were making their way down the stairs to the ballroom where they were told they would be opening presents. Victoria was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees and flared out, black pumps, a red blouse, and her long straight black hair was held back in a Merry Christmas barrette. Lizzie had been given one of Vi's blue jean skirts and Corri's green ballerina flats and a dark green fitted sweater; her hair was held back with a black band. Tabitha was wearing a dark green princess dress with black flats and her red hair was in two curly pigtails. Correna was wearing a midnight blue dress that was long sleeved with a tight bodice and flared out at her ankles. The dress was so dark that in the right light it looked black. She had crystal pumps and her long hair was pulled back in loose curls. The four entered the ballroom to find everyone crowded around a large Christmas tree with hundreds of presents underneath it.

"It's about time you showed up," Samuel snapped running up to his sister.

"Well if daddy hadn't insisted mummy stay with him I would have been done sooner. As it is I had to do my hair and everyone else's the muggle way," Correna answered as she gracefully sat on the floor at her mother's feet.

Everyone was dressed rather nicely; some in tuxes, ball gowns, and skirts. They all went about exchanging gifts and seasons greetings till everything had been opened. Neptune waved his wand and cleared the floor of paper and sent all the gifts to the respected person's room. It was then a lovely waltz played and those that could ballroom dance did. Correna stood against the wall watching her parents glide around the floor unaware of her cousin's presence.

"Care to dance?" asked a tall charming man of thirty. He had hazel eyes and light brown hair pulled back in a black ribbon; he was wearing a black muggle tux.

"I would be honored dear Dexter," she smiled and took his hand as he swung her on the dance floor.

"Dear sweet Correna is growing up so fast. It seems just yesterday you were learning to read and now look at you…..a boyfriend and a name as the greatest Quidditch player since the Lion Trio."

"Well I only had two options. I could either be as great or not."

"You could be greater Cor."

"How so Dexter?"

"I'm sure even Uncle Albus realizes it. Corri you have much power coursing through you, with enough dedication and time you could be more powerful than Uncle Albus or you-know-who combined! Maybe even more powerful than Merlin himself."

"But…."

"But you don't want it? Quit lying to yourself Correna. I've seen the way you look at things. I've seen the hunger in your eyes at the stories of Grindelwald and Uncle Albus. You already have followers with marks, or did you forget what you did to me and Veronica?"

"You wanted it."

"And we will stick by your side always. We believe in your way of thinking…why else would we name our child Correna?"

"But I can't do too much. I have to bide my time. You've seen what happens to those that get to cocky. I have to stay in control, even if it means deceiving my parents."

"And we shall always be with you."

"I hope so," she said lightly brushing where she knew the mark was. He felt a tingling sensation on his chest.

"You can always find shelter," he whispered kissing her head as the song ended.

"My turn," Neptune boomed walking up to the two.

"Certainly sir," Dexter nodded and turned the child over to his father-in-law.

The niece and uncle started a lively fox trot. "Enjoying the holiday?"

"Christmas capers are known through out."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Agreement is key."

"And we have it."

"Then timing will be of the essence."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"You will loose."

"I think not."

"Time will tell." She laughed as they riddled about the Quidditch game. The family never was one to say anything straight.

After a few steps the riddles turned to more serious items. "What is your plan?" he asked wanting to know more about the order.

"I have none."

"Don't lie to me. I saw you have my lambs as well," he hissed in her ear, "What slaughter are you sending them to?"

"If they go it is there choice. I force no one down my path," she said looking into his deep green eyes.

"So you admit it?" he asked astonished by her audacity.

"I admit that fools think only of evil or good in a person. What we really have is a capacity. What are needed are power and a choice," she answered in all honesty.

"So what they say is true."

"What you believe and what you have been told are two totally different things."

"You sound like Gellert."

"Maybe, but it's the truth." He looked deep into her dark blue eyes and saw a determination and fierceness that both terrified and excited him. He knew what ever she was planning would come to pass and he wanted to see as much as possible.

"Take me in," he simply requested as the fox trot ended and they glided into another waltz.

"Why should I?"

"I want to work with you."

"But you are a Phoenix."

"You already have one plus he's a DE."

"True. But what can you offer me?"

"Access to all the family's documents."

"How far?"

"As far as we have them." She lost eye contact with him and looked over to Severus. Severus nodded; both knew those papers would be very valuable in the years to come and she knew she could trust Neptune. He never told any secret he knew to her father, which is how she liked it.

"Life is like a chocolate box," she said seeing if he'd understand her hesitation.

"And pacts are forever," he nodded. He understood that Albus should not know till the time was right.

"Then I take you in as a knight of the Blue Order. You are bound only by yourself," she said as they again locked eyes. He nodded and felt a slight pain just above his right breast as she mumbled in an old language unknown to him. He then knew he was given the mark.

"You're still going to loose the game though," he said as her hand dropped and they walked over to some of the cousins.

"Just try it," she laughed.

* * *

The rest of the Christmas day went by splendidly with dancing, talking, eating, and playing games. Before anyone knew it the clock in the sitting room was striking ten and all the children were sent to bed.

An hour later though…….Vulcan, Garner, Victoria, Elizabeth, Correna, Annie, Penelope, BJ, Frank, and Wilfred snuck out of their rooms and went outside. They entered the forest and followed the mystifying voice that called to them. As the song grew louder the forest thinned out to a large clearing where a Quidditch field was set up. The group followed Correna to the side of the pitch where Severus, Xiomara, Veronica, Dexter, Krya, Marcus, Minerva, Albus, and Neptune were huddled around a large fire.

"Greeting to all!" Correna exclaimed as she sat on her father's lap.

"And to you as well," Albus laughed putting his arms around her.

"Well shall we begin?" asked a petite woman with purple hair and black eyes.

"Indeed we shall Krya," Neptune nodded.

He extended his hand to Correna and the two stood in the middle of the clearing as the other players stood in a line in front of them. They chose their teams. Neptune had Minerva, Albus, Severus, Xiomara, Veronica and Marcus. Correna had Vulcan, BJ, Frank, Wilfred, Victoria, and Annie. The rest sat around the fire watching the exciting game take place.

"Mr. Neptune and the Professors are rather good."

"Good? Garner have you never heard of the Lion Trio?"

"No."

"Kyra he's lived in the muggle world. His mother probably hasn't said anything," Penelope replied.

"Then we should tell them," Dexter replied.

"Tell us what?"

"For about five years Gryffindor had a group of players known as the Lion Trio. They were two beaters plus a seeker and their games were the things of legends."

"They performed stunts much like Correna does. Marcus and Veronica do sometimes as well." Kyra and Dexter explained.

"Wow!"

"Yeah but I bet Corri still wins," Garner exclaimed!

"She and Vulcan do seem to have Neptune's and Aunt Minerva's synchronization," Dexter nodded.

The five continued to watch the game and cheer on different players for another hour before BJ and Albus dived for the snitch. It was neck and neck both at break neck speeds till………….. "Ha ha! I knew she'd do it! Corri wins!" Garner exclaimed jumping up and down as they all walked back to the house.

"It wasn't me though it was BJ that caught it," Corri laughed.

"Yeah but I couldn't have if you hadn't hit Uncle Al off his broom," BJ said.

"He has a point," Severus nodded.

The others agreed much to Correna's chagrin. They then entered the house and filed down to the kitchen for hot chocolate and sandwiches before heading off for sleep. None of the younger children any wiser; and all agreed it was a great Christmas!

* * *

**And so I leave you with a thought...is it possible to control all while still giving people a choice?**

As you read the Chronicles...you tell me.


	24. Fantasy Lived

Disclaimer: It's all good fun.

_A/n: This is a bit for Vulcan and Correna or...Cal and Harmony as they call each other sometimes._

_**A/n2: for the notes...**Italics: Correna  
**Italics bold: Victoria  
**_Underline: BJ  
**Bold: Vulcan**

**Chapter 24: Fantasy Lived**

The return of the children to school brought the return of spring. The snow melted, birds returned to the forest, buds bloomed, and the spring showers came about. This was a blessing for Correna for though she loved fall she also loved to dance in the rejuvenating spring rain. In her mind nothing cleansed the body, mind, and the soul as much as a spring rain. To Garner and Lizzie it seemed that she was performing some odd ritual the way she acted in the rain. It was like she was performing a spell or something. Vulcan on the other hand saw it as a beautiful person enjoying themselves. He had watched her dance in the spring rain all last year begging and aching for a chance to be the invisible partner in her dance.

He was hoping today would be his chance as it was the first rain they had since February. He sat in his History of Magic class fantasizing about his girlfriend when he noticed her writing in his notebook. This notebook was one of ten that he, the two Hufflepuffs, and the cousins had received from Marcus and Kyra McGonagall for Christmas. They were charmed to allow the children a way to secretly communicate with each other between classes. So he was glad to have a break from the boring ghost of a professor to talk with Vi, Corri, and BJ.

_Spring has finally arrived!_

_**It's been here for six weeks already. grins**_

_(glares) Not in my opinion._

Can we not have a cat fight right now please? I'm in Trans. And would not like to get caught refereeing a CV match.

_Why are you writing then? Are you not aware of the danger surrounding you if I alerted her?_

You wouldn't.

_Try me. I'm in DA with the scaredy cat. He so should not be here!_

_**You know as well as the rest of us he's a good professor.**_

_So say you. I say he's not right._

How'd we get so far off the original subject anyway?

_Talk to your girlfriend. _

**Hi guys.**

_Vulcan! Finally some entertainment!_

_**What are we chopped liver?**_

……

_**Not funny.**_

_I thought it was._

You have your mother's humor you know that right?

_Would you rather I have Dad's or my brother's?_

Which brother?

_**The bat probably.**_

**Isn't that your dad?**

_**Yes. Your point?**_

**Shouldn't you be nice to him?**

_**I am! Just not when in class. Cor is the only one that is. Cheeky bugger acts like she does at home and now she has rumors circulating.**_

**What rumors? I haven't heard any!**

_Yes please tell us. This sounds most promising._

_**Honey?**_

All right I'll tell her. (sigh) Thanks to your potions ability and audacity to openly tease the Potions Master….many are speculating there is something more than a professor/ student relationship.

**What does that mean?**

_Cal, I think they mean that I'm cheating on you with the Professor._

_**Yes.**_

**That…that's just ridiculous!**

Scared?

**No.**

_Nor should you be. I do not nor have I ever liked Severus in that way! He's practically my brother……well she was his guardian so he is._

_**Means nothing to them. Plus…. You think about the way you act… it's no wonder.**_

_Oh ha, ha, ha._

**Has anyone noticed it's raining?**

_**Duh.**_

_I've been waiting to get out of DA forever!!_

Five…four…three…two…one! Class is over time for lunch!

_After I welcome spring! Any takers?_

_**I believe I shall join today see you there!!**_

Hmm…I think that might be a good show. Later Vulcan.

The writing stopped and Crabbe closed his notebook and ran out of the classroom down the corridors. He reached the outside doors just as BJ did.

"Come to watch the show?"

"Yeah," Vulcan breathed.

The two boys opened the doors and stood on the top step as they witnessed a most memorizing sight. There before them were two goddesses dancing a very enticing and slightly erotic dance. Their hair and clothes were soaked and clinging to their curves as they swirled and twirled around. After awhile they were shocked to find the girls stop and walk up to them.

"Dance over already?"

"No we decided this rain needed something more," Corri grinned. She then took Vulcan's hands and Victoria took BJ's as they slowly led the boys through their dance.

Fifteen minutes later the four teens dried off and walked into the Great Hall for lunch. The female Professors noticed the look on the boys' faces and smiled at the thought.

"So they finally let the men in," Vector smiled.

"It would appear so," Minerva nodded.

"Nothing first excites a male member interested in a Hogwarts Lady more than joining in the Spring Dance," Hooch laughed lightly squeezing her husband's knee. Severus in turn looked down to the Slytherin table where he saw his two favorite house students talking and laughing as they shared a joke.

Back at the table, Vulcan felt happier than ever because his fantasy had been realized. Well one of them involving Correna. The others had to wait; and he was more than willing to. He had a feeling she was the perfect and only girl for him.

* * *

I know it may seem odd that people think of twelve year old Corri in that way...but as I said before she is very mature. Also I can make her what ever I want so ha!


	25. Her Core

Disclaimer: All canon belongs to JK

_**A/n: Another taste of how powerful this child is. Remember she's only 12.**_

**Chapter 25: Her Core**

Late at night in the middle of April found Corri deep in the school. She was in the founders' staffroom practicing her martial arts and sword work. Rowena and Helga sat at their desks looking over some of the McGonagall family papers as the swords of their husbands' and the child clinked and swooshed through the air.

"That's good. Sharp and swift…no breaks," Slytherin nodded as he ducked her blade.

"Breaks cause openings and what is it we do not want?" Gryffindor asked bearing down on her and pinning the child to the floor.

"Openings because they cause weakness and death," she grunted pushing him off of her.

She then swooped under him with a kick and knocked him to the floor before straddling him and pointing her sword to his neck.

"I am defeated, but you have other problems," he said as Slytherin's knife came down on Correna. The child rolled on the ground and hopped up to thrust her sword at his chest.

"Game over," she said pulling the sword back.

"Indeed," Slytherin nodded, "well done child."

"Yes you have made more progress than anyone we have ever taught," Gryffindor added as he put the swords away.

"Thank you. I've decided knowing the most about what I can is the best," she sighed sitting in the large green armchair and pouring herself a cup of tea.

"So you have gone from wanting the school to ruling the world?" Gryffindor asked taking his red chair across from her.

"Not rule…no I want to educate as always. I want to train the poor souls. The fools in the Ministry and the DEs," she sighed sipping her tea.

"But you must remember never to forget what is the most important," Helga replied as she sat on the arm of her chair. Salazar was sitting in it.

"Family," was Correna simple reply and the three nodded.

"You will always be on the right track as long as you remember that," Rowena said as she sat on the arm of the green chair and placed a golden box on her granddaughter's lap.

"What's this Gran?"

"A gift from us."

Correna nodded and opened the box to reveal a beautiful steal dagger that was slightly curled. The handle was made of ivory and had the Hogwarts crest laced in jewels engraved on it.

"Wow," Corri whispered slowly taking the knife out and examining it, "this is so beautiful."

"It's made of Goblin steal with Sal's own enchantments. It won't break or dull and can cut through any and everything," Rowena explained.

"Oh thank you so much," she exclaimed hugging each of them, "I'll take very good care of it."

"We know you will. You're the only one of our decedents we've ever felt worthy enough to wield it and we know you will well," Helga softly smiled.

"Oh I promise, and thank you again," Corri grinned and slipped the weapon securely in her boot.

"Well now that we've done that and had a break let's move on to that thing we wanted her to try," Godric said eyeing his brother.

"Yes I think that would be good," Rowena nodded.

"What? What am I going to do?" Correna asked excitedly.

Salazar banished the furniture to the sides of the room and told Correna to sit crossed legged on the floor. She obliged and he sat across from her as the others went to their desks. They knew that the best teacher for this for a Slytherin would be Salazar Slytherin himself.

"What we want you now to do is to find your magical core and bring it out of you. If you can control it then you can control anything and not even the most advanced charm can keep you from performing wandless magic, though you'd still be under normal laws with your wand," he explained.

"Sounds promising. Let's do it," she said eagerly.

"But remember you may not be able to do it the first time. It took Merlin himself twice to do it," Slytherin said.

This of course gave Correna a solemn and reserved look because it gave her a feeling of trepidation; if it took Merlin a few tries to get it who knew how many times it'd take her. But she swallowed her fear and nodded that she was willing to try.

"All right then," Salazar nodded, "Then close your eyes and close out everything but the sound of my voice." She nodded and did as she was told as his voice seemed to get farther and farther away as she concentrated on her actions.

The other three founders watched the two in anticipation.

"Nothing exists but you. You are in complete blackness except for the glowing light that surrounds you. That light is your core; a color that represents your magical strength. You must contain it; confine it to an orb and bring back with you. Bring it out as you travel through the darkness back to us," he instructed. He and the others held their breath and watched as a dark blue orb materialized in front of Correna.

The child opened her eyes and saw the ball of light as a huge grin spread across her face. She slowly reached out and touched the ball as it was absorbed back into her skin. The five sat in an awestruck silence for several minutes before it was broken by Godric.

"Well obviously you have more concentration than Merlin."

"Does this mean she's more powerful?" Helga asked anxiously. It had taken her five tries to get her core.

"I don't really know. I think it's something we have to just watch and see," Godric replied.

"Does this mean my training is over?" Correna asked sadly.

"Partially. It mostly means you do not need us as much anymore. Now what you do is up to you," Salazar replied.

"Can I still come every once and awhile?"

"Of course you can love. We are always here for you," Helga replied giving her a warm hug.

"But for now I think you should head back to bed," Rowena added kissing the child's forehead.

She nodded, said farewell to everyone, and headed back to the common room. As she crawled into bed that night she thought about everything she heard over the last year or so. It seemed everyone feared she would be the next dark lord…well lady. Well if that's what they thought then she may have to play with them a bit. She did so love to play with other people's minds.

* * *

Keep your eye on the dagger people!


	26. Caught at it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing canon! I also do not own the song but it is one of my favorite Disney tunes.

A/n: This gives just the teenist sign of Corri's relationship with her mother and father. I want you all to tell me what you think they actually are. I'll send anyone who's right 6 e-chocolate frogs!

**Chapter 26: Caught at it!**

Just after supper on Wednesday night, found four frazzled children in the room of requirement. It was the middle of May and they were in the middle of studying for their tests that were the next week and were very worried about not doing well. They had been studying practically non-stop for two weeks now and were seriously about to go out of their minds.

"What's the proper wand movement for transfiguring a mouse into a cat?" Correna asked her boyfriend.

"I uh….I…oh wait it's…its sharp swipe tap two," Vulcan said.

"No it's four taps one jab," she sighed, "You knew this yesterday Cal.

"I know, I know," he sighed in frustration, "I'm just so tired I can't think anymore!"

"I think that goes for all of us," Correna sighed looking at the haggard forms of her friends.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Vulcan suggested. He was vaguely hopping for a bit of quiet cuddle time with Correna.

"Yes I think that would be good. I think we all need some down time," she nodded bagging her books, "and I know just what to do."

"What?"

"We'll go for a little fly time," she said waving her wand.

"What if we get caught?"

"I'm sure we can think of something," she replied looking over at her friends, "Lizzie, Gar are you guys up for some flying before curfew?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Garner exclaimed jumping from his seat. Lizzie also agreed and the four friends exited the room to see their brooms there waiting for them. The quartet took their Nimbus1900s, gifts from Neptune McGonagall, and snuck down to the Quidditch pitch.

Once there they mounted their brooms, Correna undoing her bun and taking off her boots, and soared around the pitch. The friends swooped and flied around the pitch letting all their cares fly into the wind. They spent half an hour just flying around before Corri decided to show off a bit. She flew up towards the teacher's box and hovered as she got up on her feet. She was now standing as though she were on a surfboard and flying at about 45mph. The other three stared in silent shock as she gripped the broom with her toes and rolled and flipped through the air performing many different stunts. After she had had her fun she stopped in the middle of the pitch and looked at her friends.

"Bloody genius!!" Garner exclaimed as he and the others clapped, "You're a bloody genius!"

"Well thank you very much," she laughed again flipping while standing on her broom.

She then went to bow when they heard a voice screech, "Correna Harmony Dumbledore!"

The force and fear in the voice shocked Correna so much that she lost her concentration and fell off the broom grabbing the handle before she plummeted. It was then the four looked, as Corri was hanging from the broom with now two hands, to see Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape standing on the pitch. The two professors looked extreme angry at the students as they all landed.

Minerva immediately ran over to Correna and looked her over for scratches and broken bones; when she found none she jerked the child by the ear and started walking back to the castle. Lizzie, Vulcan, and Garner grabbed all of their things and followed the Deputy and their friend while Snape followed behind them.

The group made their way up to the castle and through the corridors till they entered Professor McGonagall's office. She sat Correna in a chair rather forcefully before pointing to a couch for the other children to sit in. The other students sat down and waited for the storm that was brewing.

"I don't know what you lot were thinking and nor do I care," McGonagall cold hissed, "What I do know is that the three of you will loose 50 house points each and have two days detention with Professor Snape."

The three slowly nodded not daring to argue.

"Good now you three get to bed at once and no stops," McGonagall replied with a shooing motion to the door. The three again nodded and quickly left the room. Lizzie giving Vulcan Correna's things before they parted ways and the door slammed shut behind them.

A very angry and tense silence fell about the room as the two professors stared at the child before them.

After what felt like an eternity Correna crossed her arms and coldly stated, "You are very mistaken if you think I'm going to say I'm sorry about it you're wrong. Yes we were wrong to fly after curfew but we were just blowing off some steam."

"You could have killed yourself," Minerva said.

"Only because you scared me. Had you not screamed my name I would not have fallen," she shot back.

"Be that as it may it was idiotic for you to put them in danger like that," Minerva continued.

"What danger!? Danger from breaking rules? Danger from the dark lord? If Hogwarts isn't safe what place is!?" Correna exclaimed jumping out of her chair and banging her hands on the desk.

"Hogwarts is safe, but you still need to be careful. Sometimes people can get past the barriers and we don't want anything to happen to you," Minerva quietly replied.

Snape put a comforting hand on Minerva's shoulder as she sighed and put her hands to her head covering her eyes. Seeing her mother so upset about her welfare made all of Correna's anger ebb away. She walked around the desk to stand in front of her mother. Pulling down the woman's hands she wiped away the silent tears and crawled into the woman's lap laying her head on the woman's chest.

"I'm sorry mummy, I'll make sure to ask next time," the child apologized wrapping her arms around her mother.

"I'm just glad nothing happened," Minerva sighed pulling the child closer, "but you till have to be punished."

"That's only fair," Correna sighed inhaling her mother's calming scent.

"You will loose 50 points and have a week detention with me," Minerva stated running her fingers through her child's hair.

"Yes ma'am," Correna nodded against Minerva's chest, "you smell good."

"Thank you, but that's not going to help," Minerva laughed. "But it will get you to braid my hair won't it?" Correna asked looking up into a pair of dark green eyes.

"Yes my black cat," Minerva smiled kissing Correna's head, "I'll do your hair."

Grinning madly Correna moved off of her mother's lap and sat on the floor as Minerva pulled a brush and two ribbons from a drawer in her desk and proceeded to do her daughter's hair. It had been a long while since she was able to relax and do this; Albus always seemed to want her for something so she couldn't be with Correna.

"Your father just wants you safe princess."

"I know, but I don't see how enjoying one's self with life can be so bad."

"Reminds me of another young princess with the same problem. She wanted to be part of a different world."

"SHe wanted to be human. I want to not be locked up."

"It's the same thing," Minerva replied. As she worked she began to sing a song from Correna's favorite Disney princess. __

_**"Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn´t you think my collection´s complete?  
Wouldn´t you think I am the girl  
The girl who´s everything?**_

Look at this trove,  
Treasures untold,  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you would think  
Sure, she has got everything

I have got gadgets & gizmo´s & plenty  
I have got woozits & whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs? I have got 20!

But who cares?  
No big deal,  
I want more!"  


"So much more mummy. I want to stay but I want to be free to do as I please."

_**  
"I want to be where the people are  
I want to see  
Want to see em dancing  
Walking around on those  
What do you call ´em? oh, feet!**_

Flipping your fins you do not get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down the  
What´s that word again? street

Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wandering free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world  


"I want both, but daddy says it's not safe by myself."

"I know Princess. I'll talk to him."

_**  
"What would I give  
If I could live  
Out of these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Bet´cha on land  
They understand  
Bet they do not reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick of swimming  
Ready to stand"**_

"You mean it?"

"I do Correna. I'll do my best to get you a few days freedom for the summer."

"Oh thank you mummy!"

"You're welcome. Can I finish the song?"

"Yes please...I do love your voice."

"And I love yours. Come let's sing the last bit together."_****_

"And ready to know what the people know  
Ask em my questions & get some answers  
What´s a fire & why does it  
What´s the word? burn  
When´s it my turn?  
Wouldn´t I love  
Love to explore the shore up above?

Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world"

When the song was over and she had finished Corri's hair she kissed both of her children good night and sent them back to the dungeons.

"That was the first time mummy's actually got to play with my hair in like four years," Correna said as she and Severus walked through the dark corridors.

He had a tight grip on her small hand. "I know," he nodded, "You gave her quite a scare."

"Yes, but I didn't mean to. It's just fun to do stunts," she sighed.

"She worries about you. You are very special to her," he quietly said.

"I know; I'm sorry about scaring her. We were just trying to relax after all the studying," she explained.

"I understand that Belladonna. Just ask me next time and I'll go with you," he replied as they stopped in front of the common room entrance.

"Okay. Goodnight," she said hugging him and walking in the room.

"Good night," he called as the wall slid closed and he went down the hall.

* * *

"So what happened?" Vulcan asked as he and Correna were lying on the couch together.

"Nothing much. I just have a week of detention," she sighed into his chest.

The couple then fell asleep on the couch both lulled into dreamland by the others rhythmic breathing. It was a good ending to a hectic day.


	27. Dancing

**Disclaimer: It's all fun ppl!  
_A/n: Something to explain about this chapter...Correna will always love her parents, but her relationship with her father is strained. Of course Victoria, Albus, and Severus are the only ones that actually know it._**

**Chapter 27: Dancing**

It was Friday night after all her tests had been taken and Correna was once again in the Founders' Staffroom, but instead of relaxing she was being tested on her powers. Gryffindor and Slytherin were pushing her two perform her Animagi transformations without returning to human form for each one. Meaning they wanted her to go from one animal to the other; something not yet accomplished by any multi-animagus recorded and Correna was actually the only registered one since Imelda Ravenclaw.

"Come on child concentrate! Monkey, tiger, phoenix, cat!" Slytherin growled as Correna once again failed at her transformations.

"This is not acceptable," Gryffindor said frustrated.

"I-I'm sorry. It's hard," Correna stammered as tears began falling down her eyes.

She was so tired and lived for being what she was expected that it was too much. All her life she wanted to be better than what was expected of her even if it was bad. Her mother wanted an animagus child so she became a multi-animagus, he father feared for her actions so she acted exactly how she knew he feared, Dracula wanted her to be good at potions so she started using her night prowling to begin a potions apprentice ship, Tabitha believed her to be the only one able to keep her safe so she used her brothers to keep watch so she could seemingly pop out of nowhere for help, and now her ancestors wanted her to transform in quick succession….but it seemed this was something she couldn't do and it deeply bothered her. She couldn't do it and so collapsed to the floor in uncontrollable sobs.

"All right that is it! I'm not going to sit here and let you two drive her to St. Mungo's," Helga snapped as she walked up to the child and brought her into her arms.

She then sat down at her desk with the child on her lap rubbing soothing circles on her back as the child cried into the witch's dress.

"Hush child, hush now. This is nothing to cry over and nothing to be ashamed of. Why even Rowena's daughter couldn't do it," Helga said hoping to soothe the child.

Correna continued to cry into the witch's dress vaguely registering anything that was being said; that was until Helga began singing a lullaby.

_**Dancing bears,**_

_**Pain´ted wings,**_

_**Things I almost remember,**_

_**And a song someone sings,**_

_**Once upon a December**_

_**Someone holds me safe & warm,**_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm,**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully across my memory...Far away, long ago,**_

_**Glowing dim as an ember**_

_**Things my heart used to know**_

_**Once upon a December**_

_**Someone holds me safe & warm,**_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm,**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully across my memory**_

_**Far away, long ago**_

_**Glowing dim as an ember,**_

_**Things my heart used to know,**_

_**Things it yeahrns to remember**_

_**And a song someone sings,**_

_**Once upon a December**_

When the woman had finished her song Correna had stopped crying and was now staring intently into the woman's face. All signs of crying had disappeared and a terrifying fierceness was evident in her dark blue eyes.

The look was quite puzzling to the founder and she sensed a great storm was alive in this small form. A storm that would be very dangerous to anyone who tried to control it. Helga knew that Correna was a force to be reckoned with and anyone that stood in her way would indeed go down; whether what the child was planning was good or evil she couldn't tell but it would be great.

"Do you feel better now sweetie?" Helga asked already knowing the answer.

She prided herself on how her voice could invoke different feelings in people depending on how she sang and what she sang.

"Yes Aunt Helga I do. I think I can do it now," Correna nodded sliding off the woman's chair.

She went and stood before the two men and locked eyes with them with that cold fierceness.

The men stared back and at once saw a small black monkey. It crawled up Slytherin's arm before a great white tiger hammered him into the ground, then an ice phoenix with blue and green tail feathers flew on to the mantle to be replaced by a completely black cat that meowed and jumped onto Slytherin's chest transforming into Correna. She was slightly panting but grinning madly.

"So…"

"Fantastic!"

"Superb!"

"Never doubted it!"

"Congratulations sweetie!" The founders gushed as Gryffindor picked up his granddaughter and threw her in the air.

* * *

"All right Correna show me what you can do," nodded Professor Dumbledore.

It was Saturday morning. Mid morning to be exact and the headmaster had requested a special meeting with the young Slytherin. He was sitting behind his desk and she was standing before him.

"As you wish your grace," she bowed and preceded her Animagi sequence.

When she had finished he applauded her saying, "Very well done child. The first I have ever known to accomplish such a task. We will show the Ministry after you have graduated as well as your monkey and cat forms."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir," she bowed.

"Yes now we shall move on to other things," he said lying down his quill.

"And what are those things?" she asked examining some of his many instruments.

She was one of the few that could read some of them. Instead of answering Albus waved his wand and ballroom music filled the office.

Correna smiled at her reflection in one of the instruments. Of all the muggle loving things her father did the one that cemented him as a true pureblood was the fact that he wanted his children to be well-mannered and well brought up in many of the old ways. Albus especially wanted this for his eldest; his pride. However he and Minerva may deny it; the other six knew that Correna was the favorite child and so was taught more. The others did not feel anger or envy because what Corri was taught she intern taught her siblings; so they all excelled in the ways of high wizard society though only one liked fame as much as Corri.

One such lesson that had problems for the younger children was ballroom dancing. A lesson the others could only seem to meagerly grasp while Correna as always excelled.

"You want us all to get along and yet you stick too many of the pure ways," Correna said still not looking at her father.

"Family tradition is what I stick to. And family tradition dictates that as the eldest you must be taught the Dumbledore ways; one is we are light on our feet," he replied standing up and walking to her.

"And what of the McGonagall ways? Am I not allowed to learn them?"

"Marcus and Veronica shall learn those."

"And I shall learn what I am told," she said obediently as he placed a strong hand on her shoulder turning her around.

"Hands?"

"One your shoulder and in your hand," she sighed placing them in the right spots. Her left hand fell to his arm.

"One day I will be able to place it on your shoulder," she teased as they effortlessly glided around the office.

They performed quite a few dances around the office; each one getting more elaborate and fast paced. Correna kept up beautifully with her father.

At one point Albus lost himself and thought he was dancing with his wife. He pulled the child closer inhaling the intoxicating scent of lavender and ginger and slid his fingers through the dark hair on her head. Correna became aware of his change in demeanor when he started messaging her head.

"Daddy I think we should have some tea," she said pushing away from him and calling an elf.

Dumbledore shook himself of his vision and sat to tea with his prodigy as they struck up a game of chess.

"Your mother spoke to me yesterday," he said sipping his tea.

"About what master?"

"She said that I have stifled you. That you snuck on to the pitch for a flying session. You know that was very dangerous with the ones still out there, and I know you've seen he is rising again," Albus said moving a pawn.

"I am sorry for disobeying you and mummy but I wanted freedom. My stunts give me that if only for a moment. I did not see the harm in it for only a bit, but as it upset mummy so I will not do it without my brother again," she replied taking his rook.

"Very wise of you," he nodded making his move to take a knight, "But why is it you feel you have no freedom?"

"I am always with an adult. I want for just one day…maybe even a night to be alone. To explore on my own," she said as the game wore on.

"That I can not condone. You are far too precious a jewel to ever be left alone," he replied.

"But father surely you can…"

But before she could further protest Albus raised his hand silencing her.

"As I said you are far too precious to be left alone. But I am willing to allow your night of freedom this summer provided you go with Mr. Crabbe, Miss Kingston, and Mr. Watson as a group and Severus follows in the shadows," he replied.

She thought about this and as she won the game looked up at him and said, "I agree." The two parted ways as he kissed her head and sat back at his desk.

"It is not good to covet items Albus," replied the portrait of Armando Dippit.

"I can not help but want the two closest to her likeness close by," Albus said thinking of his eldest and youngest daughters. Both held some of Minerva's best parts.

"But at what cost is this to the family? You lock them away even from their own mother."

"I must keep them safe Armando."

"I understand dear friend but it is not wise to covet what is most like her, it will surely destroy everything." Albus nodded not really listening as he got up and left the office. He decided he needed to speak with Severus.

Nothing about the dance incident was ever again mentioned between father and daughter; though the relationship was never again the same.

* * *

**The tension for father and daughter builds. Albus thinks he has an upper hand, but it is Correna that can manipulate. She really is a Slytherin...saying one thing and doing another.  
**


	28. On the train Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**_A/n: okay so the second year is over and we move to summer. this story will have two more chapters after this and then get to the next story: The New Marauders. They won't be as bad as the last set but they will be a handful. Also...the story will sort of follow the books but have my take on what I think would have happened if Correna (the big sis) had been there._**

**Chapter 28: Once again on the Train**

"I wish I didn't have to wait till the end of July for you to come," Correna sighed as she leaned into Vulcan's chest.

The couple was laid out on their seat across from Garner and Lizzie.

"I wish I didn't either but that's what my parents said," he replied.

"Are you sure we're not intruding," Lizzie interjected?

"Of course not! Mummy and Daddy love the house full of kids. Why else would they have so many of us?"

"You've got a point there," Lizzie conceded and the others laughed. They continued on for several more minutes before their conversation turned to other things.

"Will you be able to get access to the restricted section next year?" Garner asked staring out of the window.

"I believe it highly probable. I'm going to tell mummy I want to take Aunt Is' class. I think she'll let me have it," Correna nodded.

"Why not ask Professor Snape," Vulcan asked?

"Because he'd be the first they'd ask," Corri said as though it were the most obvious thing.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Lizzie asked playing with Salazar.

"Blood Wards. I want to know anything I can about how to protect my brothers and sisters," she said.

"I thought we were looking for hexes for the Slytherins," Garner pouted.

"That too," Corri nodded.

"So what's with your dad? He's been keeping an annoyingly close eye on you since Christmas," Garner replied.

"I think he's scared. He thinks the Blue Knights are up to something…"

"Sinister!" Lizzie laughed and Corri joined in.

"Yes, I believe that's what he thinks. I also think he's just being an over protective father," Corri said after she composed herself.

"Yeah I guess. I mean if you were Albus Dumbledore you'd keep a close eye on your kids too," Garner nodded. The others agreed and spent the rest of the ride home playing chess. Lizzie and Correna beat the boys.

After the train had pulled into the station and the friends had bid farewell to Vulcan; they made their way off the platform and out onto the muggle station. Garner and Lizzie followed Correna through the throngs of people out onto the streets till she stopped in front of a black mini van. The three friends loaded their luggage into the car and climbed in to be greeted with the site of Professor McGonagall and Tabitha Dumbledore.

Minerva was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a red t-shirt with her hair in a loose braid. Tabitha was dressed in a tinker bell t-shirt, shorts, and flip-flops with pigtails. Garner and Lizzie sat with Tabitha in the back and Corri sat up front with her mother.

"Hi Mama Cor! Mummy said I could come this time," the child squealed; though it was obvious. Children can be rather cute.

"Yes I see that Tabs. I'm very glad mummy let you come," Correna winked and turned back in her seat and put on her seat belt.

"So how was the ride?" Minerva asked pulling into the traffic and heading on.

"Uneventful to say the least. Me and Lizzie beat the boys in chess though," Correna sighed looking out of the window.

"That's nice."

"Yes. Mummy can we get lunch of McDonald's?"

"I had a feeling you'd say that," she laughed and pulled into the restaurant.

* * *

Later that night after supper; Albus and Minerva were curled up on the couch together with Tabitha lying on Minerva's chest. The other eight children were in a circle on the floor with a large crystal ball in front of them. They had taken turns all night having Corri tell them what was in the ball. She had been nice about it when they asked her and now found she quite enjoyed tell people their fortunes. Plus she was quite good at it.

"…and finally Lizzie I see you will have a fine young lad in your future. A son to be proud of for sure; if a bit shy," Corri smiled up at her friend.

"Sounds like you got it made," Garner laughed, "stay at home mom with kids a loving husband that brings home the bacon."

"Yours sounded good too," Lizzie grinned.

"So who's next?" Johnny asked looking around the room.

"How about she does daddy and then mummy," Tabitha called form her position on her mother.

"If they're willing I'll do it," Corri nodded looking at her parents.

Everyone looked to the Professors expectantly. "Well I guess we have no choice," Albus chuckled, "Look on Correna."

Again she nodded and turned her attention back to the crystal ball. Pictures began to form of her father. "You have many troubled times ahead of you dad. Your decisions will affect more than just you and will drive a deep wedge between the ones you love…but there is hope for you. You are married to a creature that with just a few simple words be able to build a strong bridge and bring the ones you've lost back to you," she said as the images left.

"That's very interesting. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for decisions like that," he replied.

Corri nodded, thinking he was probably going to ignore her warning, and turned back to the ball where she now saw images of her mother. "You mommy will take the school because of dad's bad decisions. It is temporary though and not acknowledged for there is someone else sitting in his chair. You will at one point in the next ten years be forced to make a decision that could turn the world into total chaos if you choose wrong," Correna said looking up, "But I have faith you will make the right one."

"Thank you my dear. I hope I will," Minerva nodded, "but for now it is time for all of you to go to bed."

The children grumbled but acquiesced anyway, said good night to the professors, and headed upstairs to bed. It seemed like the summer was off to a fairly good start.


	29. A Week of fun

_**OMG! SO long since updates. Well if you are still waiting I thank you very much for doing so!**_

_**I apologize because I have been crazy around here and writer's block. A combination that did not bode well. But even so I have two updtaes and this story is finished after another chapter! So enjoy!  
**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except the characters I invented. You all know which.

**Chapter 29: Fun on the Lake**

_**Day One:**_

"Aunt Minerva, why is Correna on the deck staring up at the sky?" Veronica Grenalli asked as she sat on a stool by the bar feeding her daughter a bottle.

Veronica was married to Dexter Grenalli, and was the older twin to Marcus McGonagall, and daughter of Hera and Neptune McGonagall. She was very pretty with a full figure of medium height, medium length brown curls and the trademark McGonagall green eyes.

"She's waiting on Aberforth. He's supposed to be flying in with her boyfriend," Minerva explained as she chopped up some tomatoes for a salad, "she's been standing out there since we got here."

"Boyfriend? Wait….this is the little Crabbe boy from Christmas right?" Veronica said as the baby finished her bottle and she proceeded to burp her.

"Yes it is," Neptune chimed in before Minerva could answer, "He's been practically attached to her hip since she agreed to go out with him. He goes everywhere with her and gets quite possessive and protective."

"So he gets like Uncle Albus," she asked her father? "Yes," was Minerva simple answer as Tabitha came running in the cabin.

"He's here mummy. Vulcan's here!" the girl exclaimed and ran back outside.

"And it seems Tabs is quite smitten with him as well," Neptune laughed.

Ten minutes later Tabitha, Correna, Vulcan, and Aberforth entered the house. Vulcan and Aberforth greeted everyone and then they all sat down to supper. The night was a pleasant affair with stories of the past school year shared along with stories of the parents' school years shared. Vulcan, Garner, and Elizabeth were shocked by some of the things their formidable Transfiguration teacher did. It really put perspective on Correna's mischievous streak.

As the night wore on and everyone wanted to retire for the night they had to decide the sleeping arrangements. It wasn't very easy with three bed rooms, a loft area, and the living room to figure out where to put twenty-three people, most of them hormonal teenagers. The cabin was kind of small/medium.

"Why don't we put Veronica and her family in a room, and Minerva and her family, and Herc can have the other bedroom, mine will take the loft and everyone else can take the living room," Neptune suggested.

"That's dumb you can't fit all nine of them in one of those little bitty rooms," Marcus scoffed.

"I for one am not so decrypted that I can't sleep on a couch," said Hercules.

"Then how about…..oh I got nothing," Neptune sighed. This disagreement had gone on for almost an hour and it was nearing two in the morning. All the children and adults were very tired and ill.

"Why not just draw straws?" Dexter suggested. "That's dumb too," Aberforth replied.

Hera let out an exasperated sigh and gave a sad smile to the children. Correna returned the smile as Tabitha nuzzled into her hair; poor girl just couldn't last long. Correna allowed the girl to reposition herself and then commenced to continuing her hair twirling.

"You have an idea don't you?" Hera asked quirking an eyebrow at her niece.

The child's only answer was a smirk as her eyes took on a very recognizable McGonagall glint. The glint was all the answer Hera needed though as she whistled and caused everyone to turn to her. "What is it honey," Neptune asked?

"I think we should see what Corri has to say. She's doing that hair twirling thing again," Hera replied. It was a well known fact by now that anytime Correna twirled a curl around three of her fingers she had an idea.

"All right Ice Princess what have you got," Albus asked?

"Well," she said, "I figured you and mum could take one bedroom, Uncle Neptune and Aunt Hera take another with Little Cor (As was Veronica's daughter called.), Sam and Uncle Aberforth could take the last because they snore the loudest."

All the adults except Aberforth gave a light chuckle. "Anyway," she waved, "then I think we could put all the other couples up in the loft, and Uncle Hercules and all the other little ones down here."

The adults thought for a moment before Minerva asked, "By couples you mean all of you teenagers?"

"Yeah but Veronica and the others would be up there too. And it is me we're talking about here," she laughed, "do you really think they'd try anything with 'Minnie Min' sleeping up there with them?"

"She does have a point," Dexter laughed, "I know I won't." "Us either," grinned BJ. The other couples agreed; they certainly didn't want Minerva or Correna screaming at them. With the decision settled everyone changed into pajamas and headed to bed.

Minerva and Albus went into the green bedroom, Aberforth and Sam went into the blue bedroom, and Neptune; Hera; and 'Little Cor' went into the white bedroom. After she tucked Tabitha into her elf sleeping bag downstairs; Correna walked up the stairs to join Vulcan, BJ, Victoria, Veronica, Dexter, Marcus, Kyra, Penelope, and Wilfred. In the living room slept Tabitha, Garner, Lizzie, Jonathan, Kenneth, Andromeda, and Varick. Hercules was on the couch.

_**Day Two:**_

Warm morning light spilled through the open blinds of the green bedroom. The light slowly crept on to the bed waking Albus Dumbledore. He sleepily opened his eyes and smiled down at the form of his sleeping wife. She looked so beautiful with her dark hair spilled over the pillow and the calm face she wore as she slept. The light was streaming over her giving her a glow. She was an angel in all aspects and he counted his blessings everyday that he had her in his life.

Minerva woke up to the feeling of being watched. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of her husband's twinkling eyes. "Good morning my love," she sighed, "how long have you been watching me?"

"Not long my dear and good morning to you as well," he smiled before leaning down for a morning kiss.

"Mmmm that was lovely," she sighed, "what time is it?" "Seven my dear," he answered looking at the clock on the wall.

"We should get up and start breakfast," she replied crawling out of bed and pulling a green dressing gown around her black silk nightgown. Albus threw a brown robe on over his purple t-shirt and bottoms but did not close it as they exited the room.

They left theirs the same time Neptune and Hera left theirs with baby Correna in her arms. Neptune looked quite the sight with his dark/ slightly graying hair sticking up wearing a white wife beater and black bottoms. Hera, ever graceful and ready, had her hair already brushed and pulled into a low bun and was dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt. The baby was wearing a pink dress with a small white bow in her hair.

"Good morning," Hera nodded, "sleep well?" "Truly," Minerva nodded.

Neptune yawned and took the baby while Minerva and Hera entered the little kitchen to begin breakfast. Neptune sat at the bar with his granddaughter as Albus decided to grab his camera and take some photos of the sleeping habitants.

He entered the smallest bedroom and found Aberforth sprawled out on the small twin bed. His hair and beard were in small ponytails and he was dressed in red pajamas. Lying on top of him was seven year-old Samuel Dumbledore. He was wearing pajamas that matched his father's. Albus softly chuckled taking the pictures as he watched his son rise up and down on Aberforth's stomach. When he finished with the pictures he picked up a discarded pillow and aimed it at his brother's head.

"Wh-what the bloody hell?" Aberforth screamed tossing Samuel off the bed after the pillow had connected with his head.

"Ouch Uncle Abe that hurt," Sam groaned getting up and rubbing his backside.

"Don't tell me tell your dad," he growled throwing the pillow back at Albus. He ducked laughing and said, "I just thought you'd like to know that Mina and Hera are starting breakfast."

"Fine, bye," he growled turning over and putting the pillow on his head. Sam crawled back onto the bed as well. Shaking his head and laughing Albus left the room and walked back into the kitchen/ living room.

He took some pictures of his brother-in-law and youngest children. All his younger children and Correna's friends were spread out on the floor at odd angles. It was all very comical. He did notice; however, that Tabitha was not in her sleeping spot. The green sleeping bag with the girl _Lord of the Rings_ elf on it was empty (He couldn't remember the character's name), but the small green baby blanket was gone. Albus left the children and his brother-in-law and headed up to the loft where 'the couples' were sleeping.

He reached the top and had to stop at the sight before him. He took several pictures, more than the others, before he leaned over the balcony and said, "Minerva, you and Hera should come up here now. You really have to see this."

"What is it Albus?" Minerva asked wiping her hands on the dish towel. "This is just something you need to experience. Trust me," he winked and pulled back over the railing.

The women shrugged and climbed the stairs to the loft to stand by Albus. They looked around the room and saw the normal sleeping children. Victoria and BJ curled up together on the large chair, Penelope and Wilfred on the floor just below them in their sleeping bags holding hands as they slept, Marcus and Kyra were sharing the pull out mattress, and Veronica and Dexter were sharing the small bed. The scene was sweet but nothing out of the norm till they looked where Albus was beaming and saw a truly heartwarming sight.

On the floor beside the little card table was Vulcan and Correna. This would have been normal if not for how they were sleeping. They had apparently unzipped his sleeping bag and were lying on top of it while Correna's served as their blanket. Vulcan was sleeping with his head on his pillow with an arm draped around Correna's slim form. Correna's head was resting on his chest with her loose braid swung over her shoulder.

The couple looked so peaceful; but still the thing that set them apart from everyone else was that little Tabitha was curled up with them. The small seven year-old was curled up as close as she could get to her sister. Her head was on Correna's stomach and Correna had her arms wrapped protectively around her sister.

The three together reminded Minerva of the early years when all they had was Correna. The two sisters perfectly mimicked mother and daughter from their faces to their rhythmic breathing. To Albus it seemed so peaceful like it always did when he came here. The lake house was the one place they could all truly be a family and let their guard down.

For Hera it reminded her of everything that had been lost and gained with the last two wars. True Minerva and Albus had finally gotten together and even been blessed with eight wonderful children; but they had lost a lot. They'd lost family, friends, order members, and had to live with the knowledge that two of their children were the only hope for the world. They had also lost a part of themselves, whether they knew it or not. Albus was distant and secretive not trusting anyone, while Minerva was guarded and silent. Hera; and she were sure Neptune did as well, longed for the days when they were the most trusting and honest and talkative couples out there. They had so much joy but it seemed so far and between now.

As the three watched the makeshift family the children began to stir. First Marcus and Kyra, then Victoria and BJ, and then Correna sat up. Corri stretched in a very cat like way and smiled up at the adults. "Did you get enough pictures?" she laughed locking eyes with Albus.

"For now, but then we still have five more days," he chuckled. "What's for breakfast?" she asked as Tabitha crawled in her lap with the blanket clutched in her hands.

"Eggs, sausages, and muffins. Should be ready soon," Hera answered as she and Albus headed back down stairs. Minerva stayed behind watching the two sisters.

"I thought you were sleeping down stairs kitten," Minerva said looking at her youngest sleepy form. The girl had her hair in two braids and was wearing a tartan night gown. "I-I was, bu-but I had a bad dream," Tabitha squeaked.

"About what? And why didn't you come to me or daddy?" Minerva asked leaning down and taking the child in her arms. "I-I didn't want to bother you," Tabitha sniffed.

"Oh angel you could never bother us. We love you," Minerva softly replied. They sat down at the little table. Tabitha sat in Minerva's lap with her head against her mother's chest. "Yes ma'am," the girl sniffed.

"So tell us what frightened you so dear kitten," Minerva crooned while rubbing the girl's back.

"Mama, de Uh prehaps que je devrais expliquer. Elle me s'éleva car le songe fut environ vous. Elle ne vous voulut pas d'inquiéter," Correna replied as she stood and sat next to her mother.

It always amazed Minerva how much she and Correna looked and acted alike. They even had the same taste in clothes Minerva laughed to herself as she saw her daughter's pajamas. Correna was wearing a black silk camisole top with black shorts. But she was also like her father in the fact that she was wearing gold and red striped knee highs. Not exactly Slytherin colors.

"Quel fut le songe puis environ?" Minerva asked realizing it must be bad if Correna decided to speak in French. Only she and Correna knew it.

Correna smiled at her baby sister and said, "Vous partîtes Jonathan sur la porte étape d'un foyer."

"What?" Minerva asked shocked. A cold feeling just passed over her.

"Je pense le temps pour le clean venant-nous est," Corri replied. "Est-ce que vous êtes sûrs?" Minerva asked dreading the task she knew she could no longer deny was true. The children were not hers.

"Je ne vois pas autre option. Vous pouvez vouloir parler sur daddy," she replied.

Correna knew what this might entail and she knew it would be hard for her parents and siblings, but she vowed to herself they'd all make it through. "I will," Minerva nodded and turned to the girl, "As for you kitten….you have nothing to worry about."

"Really," Tabitha asked? "I promise," Minerva smiled and kissed the girl's head, "Now let's go down to breakfast.

"Here, here," Marcus exclaimed! The others agreed and they all hurried down stairs.

* * *

After breakfast, the rest of the day was spent lounging out on the deck and catching an occasional swim. Correna took Samuel and Tabitha with her and Vulcan in the boat to fish; which led to a rather frightening followed by a very funny sight for the McGonagalls as they witnessed the perfect imitation of Minerva.

Most of the children were swimming out around the barge they had set up. Albus, Minerva and her brothers were lounging on the deck. Since they had set out on the boat, Minerva had been sneaking looks at the four children. She knew Sam and Tabs were not the strongest of swimmers, she was unsure about Vulcan, and she was sure Samuel was liable to try something idiotic. Of course she didn't have to wait long for the next time she looked up it was to see Samuel standing in the boat. The little boy was rocking the boat very roughly and he was doing it with the other three sitting down.

Minerva stood up to tell him to stop, but it was too late….the boat turned over and they all went in.

"Samuel! Correna! Tabitha!" Minerva screamed as she ran down to the shore.

There was no sign of the four as she dove in and started swimming to the upturned boat. Minerva cut through the water like a professional swimmer and reached the little boat in no time. The other children and adults were screaming from the shore line as Hercules and Neptune followed her. Minerva frantically searched for her children while Neptune and Hercules tipped the boat over. They found Samuel underneath it sputtering and heaved him back in.

"Correna! Tabitha! Vulcan! Answer me this instant!" Minerva screamed whipping around in the water.

The three McGonagalls dived but didn't see anything and had to come back up. "Correna! Correna answer me!!" Minerva cried as her tears mixed with the lake water.

"Don't worry Min; we'll find her," Hercules nodded.

She sniffed and nodded. "Correna!" "Correna Harmony!"

"B-Bloody hell," was the answer as Vulcan popped his head up out of the water. He was gasping for air as Hercules helped him into the boat.

"Wh-where's Correna and Tabitha?" Vulcan gasped trying to catch his breath.

"We're still looking," Neptune replied as they noticed Albus screaming something from the shore. He was waving around and pointing to a place about 3 meters from them. They swam over; the men towing the boat.

Minerva reached the bush that was jetting out first and let out an anguished gasp. They saw Correna's form floating in the water. She was in the fetal position and not moving. Hercules pulled her out of the water and they saw she had Tabitha in her arms. Tabitha was curled up in what appeared to be some kind of energy ball.

"What the hell is this?" Hercules asked helping Minerva into the boat.

"I-I…I don't know. I've never seen anything like this," Minerva stammered as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks. She lightly touched the ball and it immediately was absorbed into Correna as Tabitha's eyes fluttered open. The girl looked around and then flung herself into Minerva's arms.

"Oh mommy it was so scary! I couldn't get up and neither could Mama Cor," the girl cried, "she said to close my eyes and I'd see you when I opened them again."

"Oh my angel," Minerva cried pulling her baby close. She couldn't believe her daughter had given her life to save her baby.

Of course it wasn't true as a low groan was heard from the bottom of the boat. They all looked down to see dark blue eyes flutter open and a delicate hand touch a smooth forehead. "Wow…what a rush. I am never getting in a boat with Samuel Winston again," Correna sighed.

"Oh thank god," Minerva cried pulling Correna to her chest, "I thought I'd lost you…my black cat." "You won't loose me mummy. I promise," Correna sighed into her mother's chest.

Neptune and Hercules pulled the boat back to the shore and helped everyone out. Albus took Tabitha from her mother and wrapped her in a towel while Veronica gave the others towels. "Are you all right? Is everyone okay?" Hera asked checking the children over.

"No we aren't," Correna snapped and started advancing on Samuel.

She had a truly predatory glare in her eyes and her voice took on a very Scottish lilt. "I dun no what you were thinkin' but I know what you weren't! You weren't thinkin' about how horrible you are at swimming! You weren't thinkin' about how scared Tabitha is of going under the water! And you weren't thinking of what would happen of we tipped over!" she screamed advancing on Sam as he backed up.

"C-come on C-Cor. It was just a wee bit of fun," Samuel nervously chuckled in his light Irish tone hoping to soothe her. He knew it always worked for dad.

"Just a wee bit……Just a wee bit of fun!? Why of all the selfish, ignorant, and stupid things to say! Get up to mum and dad's room right now and don't come out till I tell you to," she snapped pointing to the double doors, "Oh and you can forget about desert tonight!"

"Y-yes ma'am," Samuel gulped and ran into the house. Most of the family watched him chuckling.

Correna was still seething when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. The girl turned around to see her father staring down at her with a serious but amused look. "Correna, who are the parents in this family," he asked quietly?

"You and mother," she sighed.

"So who gives out the punishments?" "You and mother," she sighed again.

"Very good. Then you will refrain from disciplining my children," he nodded and walked into the house. "Yes father," she bowed and walked over to the swing.

The others shared a few looks before heading inside or back into the water. Hercules stretched out on one of the lounge chairs with baby Correna while Neptune and Hera headed inside to fix supper. Minerva walked over to the swing and sat by her daughter with Tabitha in her lap. The trio slowly started to swing as Tabitha crawled in between the women. "I'm sorry mummy. I didn't mean to over step my boundaries; I was just upset," Correna sighed.

"I understand. I'm just glad you lot are all right. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to any of you," Minerva replied.

"Like I said before mummy, you won't loose me. That is a promise I can keep," Correna said with sincerity.

"Good because I don't want to loose you either," Tabitha piped in. The women laughed and cuddled together.

They continued to swing in a comfortable silence till it was interrupted by Tabitha asking, "What happened?" "What do you mean kitten?" Minerva asked looking down at her daughter. She had to stifle a laugh at the very concentrated look on her small face.

"I just don't understand what happened out there. Why are we okay? Corri pushed Vulcan up but couldn't get us up; so what happened? The last thing I remember was her saying in my head that I'd see mommy when I woke up," the child explained as her mother pulled her onto her lap.

"I put you to sleep and used my magic to form a protective ball around you. Thankfully it was rather buoyant and we floated to the surface," Correna explained, "though it took quite a bit of control to do. I passed out not too long before you found us."

"Thank god we found you then," Minerva sighed pulling Correna closer. "Thank god indeed," Correna tiredly mumbled and fell asleep with her head on her mother's shoulder.

_**Day 3:**_

Vulcan woke up to find he was the only one still asleep in the loft. He dressed and headed downstairs to find only Hera washing up some dishes.

"Good Morning Mrs. McGonagall," Vulcan yawned sitting on one of the bar stools. "Good Morning Vulcan sweetie. I trust you slept well," she greeted not turning around.

"I did," he replied, "Where's everyone else?"

"Out on the lake dear," she said handing him a burrito, "You can eat this out there."

"Okay," he nodded eyeing the strange food. "It's a breakfast burrito sweetie. Its good trust me," she smiled handing him a bottle of juice, "Now go outside and join the others." "Yes ma'am," he nodded and walked out onto the deck.

He went down to the shore and sat next to Lizzie and Garner watching the Dumbledores and McGonagalls.

"Rather odd don't you think? I've never seen a family have so much fun together," Garner exclaimed watching their friend's family.

"I think they must spend every moment they can together. I mean think about it….from what Corri said last year they're all busy with different things and it's dangerous for them all to be seen together so I bet they cherish what little time they get together," Lizzie replied.

"Point taken," Garner nodded turning back to the lake, "Merlin's Pants! Did you see that?" "They're quite a sight aren't they," came a deep chuckle from behind them. The trio whipped around to see Albus staring down at them.

"Good morning Mr. Dumbledore," the trio greeted. "Good morning children," he greeted sitting next to them. He held his camera up and took a few pictures.

"Mr. Dumbledore how come we haven't seen you out there yet?" Vulcan asked looking at the man that was his girlfriend's real father.

"I'm not a very good swimmer. I occasionally ride in the boats and sea-doos but that's it," Albus replied.

"So who can swim around here? It seems odd that you own a lake house and can't swim," Garner said bluntly. "Well this isn't my house," Albus chuckled, "its Professor McGonagall's."

"Professor McGonagall's?" they asked confused. "This is the McGonagall Family weekend retreat. Minerva inherited it after her parents died," Albus explained, "and as for who can swim…well I believe that's apparent from how far out everyone is."

The trio looked back out and could clearly see what he meant. Minerva, Neptune, and Hercules were zipping around on the sea-doos in the deepest part of the water. Hercules was towing an inter-tube with Marcus on it. Veronica and Correna were swimming out around them cheering them on. Kyra, Jonathan, Victoria, BJ, and Wilfred were in the water up to their waists. Dexter was with the rest of them in water that only went to his knees. He had with him 'Little Corri,' Penelope, Tabitha, Samuel, Varick, and Aberforth.

"So it appears as though Dumbledores are not very good swimmers while McGonagalls take to it like ducks in water," Vulcan mused.

"Very good Vulcan," laughed Hera McGonagall as she sat next to Albus with a larger cooler landing next to her.

"Then how come Correna and Jonathan are such good swimmers?" Lizzie asked the woman.

"Jonathan I believe is more or less in the middle of his parents. He's not quite one and not quite the other. As for Correna," Hera explained gesturing out to the water, "she has quite a bit of McGonagall in her. She has the look; porcelain skin and elegant aristocratic features, the hair; black as night and unlikely to gray till close to death, and she has the temperament; bound to blow up when the right buttons are pushed." The children laughed at this and Albus gave a light chuckle.

"Correna also has her mother's heart. I believe she will have quite a bit of children when she is older," Hera continued lightly. "I didn't know Professor McGonagall could drive one of those things," Vulcan said quickly changing the subject.

"Besides Correna, they are the only ones that can," Albus replied, "you have to have a boating license and no one else is brave enough to get one." The children nodded and continued to watch the McGonagalls switch out who was on the inter-tube and speed along.

_**Day 4: **_

Two hours after lunch Minerva walked out onto the large deck and lifted the sheet that covered the musical instruments. She plugged in the amps and then called out onto the lake. "Correna, Jonathan, Varick, Andromeda, and Kenneth it's time to practice!!"

"We're coming mummy!" Corri called as she and the other four came out of the water and ran up to the deck.

"How long do you want us to practice?" Kenny asked sitting down at his drum set.

"At least an hour. More if you like," Minerva replied and walked over to the swing to sit down.

They nodded and started to play. Correna switched out with lead vocals, electric guitar, acoustic guitar, keyboard, and violin/fiddle. Jonathan switched out lead vocals, lead guitar, saxophone, and violin/fiddle. Kenneth, Andromeda, and Varick were the back up singers and also played multiple instruments. Kenny played drums and keyboards; Andi played keyboards and cello; and Varick played bass guitar and violin/fiddle. They played for quite awhile taking requests and completely entertaining everyone.

_The play list went as follows………_

**1:30—'My Sister' this they said was for Penny since Annie was busy in Egypt and unable to come for the summer.**

**1:35—'Only me When I'm with you' for Vi's childish side they said as she danced with BJ.**

**1:37—'She thinks his Name was John' just to mess with Jonathan as Hercules requested.**

**1:42—'So Good Together' Veronica asked it to be played for her parents. Everyone enjoyed watching Neptune and Hera dance. **

**1:44—'Romeo' This was sung with all the McGonagall family women with Albus playing Romeo. Needless to say there were quite a bit of whoops and catcalls when he surprisingly dipped Minerva for a kiss. Except for Samuel making retching sounds as he whispered something in John's ear.**

**1:48—'Devil Went Down to Georgia' this was Samuel's request. Correna sung this with a southern accent (everyone was quite surprised she could do one so well). She played the devil and Johnny played himself. All the adults really liked the fiddle playing and Neptune even did a little gig.**

**1:55—'Rough and Ready' this was actually sung by Hercules as he had Minerva dance with him. While Minerva's dancing embarrassed six of her children, one was not present and the other thought it was highly amusing. Correna actually joined in with them. Surprisingly this was when most of the men in the family noticed that thirteen year-old Correna Harmony was no longer a mature child but blossoming into a mature woman. She was gaining quite a figure and it made Albus very nervous as he covertly eyed Vulcan Crabbe.**

**2:00—'Behind Closed Doors' dedicated to Minerva and Albus with a knowing twinkle in John and Corri's eyes. **

**2:05—'Mama Tried' John sung this to a round of applause and Correna saying, "I taught him everything he knows." "Which isn't saying much is it?" John teased and received a smack upside the head from said sister.**

**2:08—'Walk Away' no explanation**

**2:12—'Since You Been Gone' again no explanation**

**2:15—'Bye, Bye, Bye' sung by Jonathan with Correna, Vi, and BJ doing the dancing.**

**2:20—'Back in Black' this song was started when Corri and Johnny saw a black owl land next to Minerva. Coincidentally it brought news that Severus and Xiomara would collect Victoria the day after tomorrow.**

**2:26—'The Gambler' in retaliation for Neptune screaming Albus was cheating at the card game the men were playing.**

**2:30—'Forever Love' Vulcan requested with a wink to Correna. He received a kiss and a few catcalls afterwards. **

**2:35—'Oops I did it Again' because John requested it. He wanted to see Vulcan squirm at the thought.**

**2:44—'Jolene' because Tabitha was sitting in Vulcan's lap.**

**2:45—'I'll Be' sung by Minerva and Correna. Mother and daughter received a standing ovation.**

**2:50—'Daytime Friends and Nighttime Lovers' (even I'm not sure about that one)**

**3:00—'Be Prepared' Albus got a little nervous when Jonathan sang the part about killing the king. That at least was till his son gave him a wink.**

**3:04—'Circle of Life' not much explanation except that they had decided to start Disney songs.**

**3:08--- 'He's a Tramp' because Correna said Samuel would have hundreds of girls chasing him when he was older. Samuel vehemently denied this.**

**3:10—'Someday my Prince will come' (reason is in the song)**

**3:13—'I know you' (just another princess song)**

**3:15—last song 'Once Upon a December' this one needs more explanation…**

"All right guys this is the last song we're singing today," Correna replied taking off her guitar.

She closed her eyes as the music started. Everyone then witnessed something truly amazing and spectacular; even for magical people.

_Dancing things, painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December._

Correna rose on her tiptoes and danced. Her eyes stayed closed but she was a rather good ballerina.

She slowly twirled toward the steps and flew off. Yes she in fact floated off of the steps and toward the lake; slowly spinning around.

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

As she floated over the lake it appeared she was dancing with someone. The more everyone watched her danced with imaginary people; the more Minerva and her brothers saw who she was dancing with.

"Do the others see Mom, Dad, and the others?" Hercules whispered to Minerva. "I don't think so. I'm not even sure I believe it," Minerva answered back.

It was odd indeed. Dancing around Correna was Ares and Athena McGonagall as well as many other aunt's and uncles.

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

The ghostly figures took their turns spinning Correna around. She looked very beautiful floating over the lake with her long locks falling down her back and her blue swimsuit that had gone from halter top bikini to some shimmering silk dress. It made her look like some water nymph.

Minerva watched as her father danced with his granddaughter before she was taken into her Aunt's opened arms.

F_ar away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..._

Mia Dumbledore held her beloved niece close as the others ghosts waltzed around the child.

The ghosts took their turns kissing Correna's head.

"You are powerful. I'm so proud of you," Mia whispered into her niece's ear before kissing her head and all the ghosts faded away.

_And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December_

Correna slowly floated back to the house and everyone gave her a resounding cheer.

_**Day 5:**_

The day was spent quite leisurely. The families floated around in the water and talked not doing much of anything.

Correna swung on the porch swing with her mother; lightly dosing in the witch's lap. Albus, Neptune, and Hercules were playing dominoes. Hercules was winning. Hera and Veronica were playing in the sand with 'Little Cor,' Tabitha, and Samuel. Kyra and Marcus were napping in the hammock while Dexter suntanned. Andromeda had her nose in her sister's first year books feverishly taking notes, Varick was up in a near by tree looking over the grounds, and Kenny and Johnny were playing a game of chess. All the other children were inside watching TV.

"Life would be great to just be like this," Correna sighed, "I hope one day I can bring my kids here."

"I hope so too," Minerva said looking down at her daughter. She continued to push the swing while playing with the teen's curly hair.

"Will you wear you hair down tonight?" Minerva asked.

Even though Severus would not be here till tomorrow; Correna and Vulcan were still going out. They just didn't exactly know who would be in the shadows watching them. They hoped it wasn't Albus or Aberforth.

"I don't know," Corri shrugged, "I like it down but I've gotten rather used to wearing it in a bun during school and stuff."

"Yes I've noticed," Minerva nodded, "but you should really wear it down more often. It is so pretty."

"As is yours," Correna replied and snapped her fingers as the pins that held the infamous bun together flew into her other hand.

"My you are quite good at wandless magic," Minerva commented as her hair fell around her shoulders and down her back. "I learned from the best," Correna laughed.

* * *

Late that night the teenagers were congregated by the Dumbledore's mini van waiting for their driver. "Corri are you sure it's your mother and not…well not anyone else?" Vulcan asked.

"Well that's what she said," Corri shrugged.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Albus we do not need protection. Just because our child is thought to be extremely powerful does not mean she needs to be treated like the queen's children and have bodyguards all the time. Let her be Albus," Minerva snapped slamming the door behind her.

"You are definitely on the couch now," Hercules laughed.

"Dead man standing," Neptune nodded. He, Hercules, and a few others laughed and went back to their poker game.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Correna looked at her mother concernedly as they rode along to the muggle town. She could tell her mother was very upset about something but chose not to bring it up. Instead Correna opted to include her mother in their fun as the teens went to see Braham Stoker's _Dracula _and played some mini golf.

The evening was fun and it felt good to have her first date with Vulcan; even if her mother was with them.

**Day 6:**

The rain poured down on the cottage and little faces could be seen staring forlornly out at the lake.

"I hate rain," Kenny sighed.

"Me too," Jonathan agreed.

"Read a book," Andromeda replied momentarily looking up from her sister's first year text books.

Both boys looked at their sister like she'd grown and extra head before turning back to the window.

"I hate rain," Kenny sighed.

"Me too," Jonathan agreed.

**_Does he love me_**

**_I wanna know_**

**_How can I tell if he loves me so?  
_**

The boy turned around at the sudden music.

_**(Is it in his eyes?) Oh no,**_

_**You'll be decieved**_

_**(Is it in his eyes?) Oh no,**_

_**He'll make believe**_

_**If you wanna know**_

_**If he loves you so**_

_**It's in his kiss**_

They laughed and shook their heads watching their mother, sister, and cousins. Madam Hooch was dancing along as well.

_**It's in his kiss**_

_**(Or is it in his face?) Oh, no**_

_**It's just his charm**_

_**(In his warm embrace?) Oh, no**_

_**That's just his arms**_

_**If you wanna know**_

_**If he loves you so**_

_**It's in his kiss**_

All the men were whistling and clapping.

_**Kiss him and squeeze him tight**_

_**And find out what you wanna know**_

_**If it's love, if it really is**_

_**It's there in his kiss**_

"It's a good thing Albus has that beard," Hercules chuckled as he stood by Aberforth. Aberforth nodded in agreement rolling his eyes and laughing at them all.

**_(About the way he acts?) Oh, no_**

**_That's not the way_**

**_And you're not listening to all that I say_**

**_If you wanna know_**

**_If he loves you so_**

**_It's in his kiss_**

The song ended and another began. _'The Twist' _Minerva and Correna jumped on the couch and started twisting and shaking their pigtails like some goofy go-go dancers.

"Just because it's raining doesn't mean we can't have fun!" "The summer is for letting our hair down so to speak." Correna and Minerva shouted over the music.

The children cheered and joined them in dancing around the house as the rain poured outside.

**Day 7:**

Correna looked up at the cottage and sighed. "The week flies so fast," she sighed.

"School will start up again soon and you'll see Vulcan," Neptune replied putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…and the four will start this year. We'll have to tell them soon," she sighed turning away from the cottage and looking up at her uncle.

"I'm sure it will work out Harmony," he smiled and kissed her head, "Now get in that car before your dad leaves you."

"He'd never do that," she left but still ran up to the mini van and climbed in the back as the engine roared to life and the Dumbledore's drove away from the quiet cottage.

* * *

I apologize for no translations. I msut have lost em. But at any rate....Correna told her mother Tabitha had a nightmare about Varick and the others leaving and being angry with her. Minerva know that now it's time to tell the four who they really are. Sorry fro the confusion.


	30. They Really Are Dumbledores

_**Well here is the second and last update. This story is now complete nad on to the next......plus some others I got in the works.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews!!  
**_

I own nothing!

**Chapter 30: They Really Are Dumbledores**

"Minerva, you're going to send out the letters soon. The children deserve to know," Albus said pulling his wife onto his lap.

They along with Correna were all in his office while the younger children were down at Hagrid's hut. It was just a week after the family trip to the McGonagall Lake House.

"He's right mummy, we need to tell them. We all love them but they need to know the truth, we can't keep it a secret forever," Correna replied.

"I know, I know you two are right, but I-I'm just afraid they'll hate us for it," Minerva sniffed curling her fingers through her husband's long hair.

"They might but they'll get over it in time. They're kids," Correna laughed causing her mother to do the same.

"So we'll tell them when they come in for supper," Albus nodded to the two women in the room. "Agreed," they nodded and left to start dinner.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"……….And so we took you, adopted you, and placed these charms on you," Albus ended waving his wand and taking the glamour's off his children. The four gasped as they saw what they really looked like.

"S-so Harry Potter is still alive," Jonathan asked looking at himself in the mirror?

"Yes he is. As well as his cousin Dudley Dursley, a little muggle girl named Hermione Granger, and the death eater child Draco Malfoy," Minerva whispered,

"We understand if you're all angry with us. We have these trunks for you too, of things we saved for you from your parents," she said floating the trunks in front of the children.

"Uh thanks," Harry replied running his hands through his hair.

"I think we'll just go to the guys' room and look through these," Hermione said as she and the other four stood up, took the trunks, and went into the room shutting the door.

"Well I think that went well," Correna clapped, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to put the twins to bed and then I think I'll read for a bit."

"All right, good night darling and thank you," Minerva sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry mummy they'll come around, just watch," Correna reassured and left to check on her younger siblings.

* * *

Two days past and the Dumbledores had not seen or heard from their four children. They hadn't even come out of the room.

"I knew it, they hate us and want nothing more to do with us," Minerva cried as Albus pulled her into his strong arms.

"Do not worry Tabby; I'm sure they don't hate us. They're probably just trying to sort out their feelings about this whole thing," he soothed while rubbing circles on her back.

"Daddy is right mummy. I'm sure…"

"Correna can we talk to you…in private," Draco asked eyeing the Dumbledore family?

"Uh sure," she nodded and turned to her parents, "I'll be right back."

############################################################

Hours later as Minerva, Albus, and the twins were finishing up their supper; Correna came out of the boys' room with a very unreadable expression on her face and no twinkle to her blue eyes.

"Well, how'd it go," Minerva asked biting her lip?

Correna did not answer her mother but instead turned to the twins and said, "Itha, Sam go to the girls' room until I call you."

The two obliged and as soon as Correna heard the door click shut she sat down and eyed her parents.

Under her gaze the two greatest witch and wizard of the age felt very small and defeated.

"So…" Albus prodded.

"They talked to me and asked about everything. I felt they deserved the truth and told them everything I knew. We had a discussion about what choices and options they had and……." she sighed, "they've made their decision and I fully stand by it and will give them all the support they need. All that they ask is that you listen and give your opinions after I am done speaking; because they want me to explain everything to you."

"If this is what they want then we will abide," Albus nodded with out a twinkle in his eyes as he clutched his wife's shaking hand.

"Then I'll call for them," she nodded and called the four out.

Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Dudley slowly came out of the room and took seats on either side of Correna. With all five seated in front of them with unreadable expressions and their occulemency shields on full force, Albus and Minerva felt they were on trial in front of the Wizenagamont.

"Well, we'll get this over with as fast as possible," Correna began, "As we all know nine years ago four children were taken into this family. The world at large believed the children to be dead because they looked nothing like the four new members of the family. Now that they are about to go to school they have found out the truth. And so have decided where they go from here," here she paused to let her words sink in.

"For nine years the world has believed Hermione Jane Granger, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Harry James Potter, and Dudley Terrance Dursley to be dead; and that…… is how they will stay," she said locking eyes with her father, "The four children seated beside me are Andromeda Grace Dumbledore, Varick Wulfiric Dumbledore, Jonathan Brian Dumbledore, and Kenneth Percival Dumbledore. They are now and will forever be Dumbledores as long as you will have them. I have explained the glamours and spells and they ask that you make their looks as well as their place in the family permanent."

"Is this really what you four want," Albus asked the children?

"It is. I also do not want anyone to know about my scar or the prophecy that goes with it so I ask that stay a secret as well," Harry nodded.

"We know you two can make the glamour permanent and we know you can make us blood. We ask that if you do love us as your own then you do this and we never tell anyone else who we really are," Andromeda pleaded.

"We aren't replacing our parents, we're just staying with the family we have now," added Dudley.

"If this is what you four want then we will do it. We do indeed love you and we couldn't be more pleased to find that you want to keep us as your parents," Minerva said with tear filled eyes.

"Good then when will we do it," asked Kenneth?

"Tomorrow night, if I can get Severus and Nicolas to agree to help," Albus replied and left to talk with the potions master.

"Well I think it's time you all went to bed," Minerva replied drying her eyes and kissing each good night as they all went to their rooms.

* * *

Late Friday night as the clouds began to gather, two men watched as a family of five encircled four children. The five of blood origin joined hands and formed a pictogram.

"All right Severus, Nicolas will you two commence the first spell please," Albus asked nodding to the two men?

They nodded in agreement and waved their wands as they both said, "Through time and space erase their faces. They no longer wish to be humble born, but Dumbledores to the core. Make the charms of their face take permanent place. Transformation permanente!"

A purple light shot from their wands into Minerva and Albus' back connected through their three children and then engulfed the four in the middle. The light soon dissipated and where once stood Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Dudley again stood Jonathan, Varick, Andromeda, and Kenneth.

"Oh cool," Johnny said looking at himself and the others.

"Now we finish it right daddy," Correna asked?

"Yes," Albus replied taking a small jewel encrusted dagger from inside his robe.

The dagger was a family heirloom that held the Dumbledore crest of the phoenix and lion engulfed in flames. As the four children took places in between the other five, Severus and Nicolas began quietly chanting a spell in Gaelic while slowly circling the family. The nine passed around the dagger each slicing a cut into each hand.

A bright red light began to encircle the family as they joined hands and shouted, "Tellement nous sommes des sang, que tellement nous sommes familiaux. Nous sommes les Dumbledores; mote que tellement c'est!"

The light engulfed and was absorbed by all of them till a burst of magic forced them to break the chain and fall backwards. Looking up they saw a piece of paper floating in the air. Albus took the parchment and read it aloud.

_**"August fifteenth 1991 marks the day that Kenneth Percival, Andromeda Grace, Varick Wulfiric, and Jonathan Brian officially became Dumbledores. The nine are forevermore under the protection of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. **_

_**The Children are Hogwarts Children and will always have a home at the school. They are bound together. Each member draws strength from the other and some more so than others. **_

_**Albus and Minerva are kind and caring, but also firm. Correna is the leader; strong and brave. Kenneth is a follower; always dependable and loyal. Jonathan is second in command; always thirsting to prove himself. Andromeda is full of knowledge; always with an answer whether right or not. Varick is a charmer; able to gain what he desires. Samuel is cocky; dangerous but intelligent. Tabitha is calm; always listening and understanding. These nine are perfect for each other and make a strong and firm family. The family is connected to each other; they will forever be bonded."**_

"Well that's weird," Kenny said.

"Yeah, but at least now we really are part of the family," said Varick.

"That's right we are. And as my first official act as second eldest son and third born…I say we…dog pile on dad and mum" Johnny exclaimed as the seven children jumped their parents!

"W-wait just a darn minute! Why am I getting jumped," Minerva yelled from the bottom of the pile.

"Because it seemed terribly unfair to tackle dad and not you," Kenneth laughed.

"Fair? Ha! Now get off," she snapped.

The children quickly scrambled off and sat on the floor facing their parents. "So now what," Samuel asked?

The parents gave each other knowing looks before they cried, "Dog pile," and jumped their children. The nine then launched into a heated tickling war that ended when they all had Albus crying and begging for mercy. The children then bid a good night to everyone and went to bed falling in a contented sleep knowing that now they were truly a family.

* * *

Translations:

Permanent transformation: Transformation permanente!

So we are blood, so we are family. We are the Dumbledores; so mote it be!: Tellement nous sommes des sang, que tellement nous sommes familiaux. Nous sommes les Dumbledores; mote que tellement c'est!

And That's It for this part. Next is The Marauders Years' (New Marauders of course)

Hope you liked it and for this last chapter I must say that if you now here people refering to Jonathan as Harry then they are evil.

**Finis**


End file.
